A través de sus ojos
by Lmd96
Summary: Tras nueve años de la muerte de Naraku, una nueva amenaza se cernirá sobre Sesshomaru y Rin. ¿Será ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontarlo? ¿Podrá él dejar su orgullo a un lado y abrir su corazón ante un sentimiento nuevo?
1. Culpabilidad y valentía

1\. CULPABILIDAD Y VALENTÍA.

Aquel día las nubes se tiñeron de un color azul oscuro. Todos los aldeanos del poblado se reunieron en el lago que había a las afueras. Cuando dejamos la aldea atrás, empezó a hacer un frío de aquel que se metía hasta en los huesos. Pronto llegaron los del grupo de Inuyasha. Entre éste y el monje Miroku, llevaban el cuerpo inerte de la abuela Kaede sobre una camilla construida a base de ramas, hojas y unas sábanas de la fallecida. Los aldeanos depositaron la camilla y por lo tanto a Kaede, sobre una gran base de madera, la cual llenaron de ofrendas. Habían velas, flechas, flores, incluso cartas de despedida. La tradición indicaba que la aprendiz de Kaede, es decir Kagome, pasaba a tener el cargo de sacerdotisa del poblado. Y yo, que había vivido los últimos nueve años junto a la anciana, me convertía en la aprendiz. Kagome, que vestía el kimono de sacerdotisa, se acercó al cadáver y me indicó que la acompañase. Cuando me junté con ella, saqué el collar que había hecho yo misma y se lo dí a Kagome. Ambas juntamos nuestras manos y rezamos un conjuro que serviría para invocar una barrera mágica para que ningún animal, persona o demonio pudiese jamás acercarse al cadáver. Era tarea de Kagome entregárselo a la difunta. Pero en vez de eso, me dio a mí el amuleto.

– Creo que lo más acertado es que seas tú quien se lo entregue, Rin. Al fin y al cabo fuiste tú quién vivió con ella en sus últimos nueve años. – Me dijo Kagome, antes de dejarme una caricia en el pelo.

La muerte de Kaede me había afectado mucho, puesto que ella había sido lo más cercano a una madre que había tenido desde que empecé a vivir en la aldea. Ahora, el verla allí tumbada, sin vida, hacía que me sintiese muy sola.

Cogí el amuleto y asentí tras las palabras de Kagome. Me arrodillé junto a Kaede y le puse el collar, levantando con mucho cuidado su cabeza. Cuando el collar estuvo bien colocado en su cuello, agarré la mano de la susodicha y la besé. Por mi cabeza solo pasaban las imágenes del último día de vida de Kaede.

– Perdóname, Kaede... Todo fue por mi culpa... Lo siento mucho... – Susurré sobre su fría mano, ahora empapada en mis lágrimas. – Te prometo cumplir mi promesa, cueste lo que cueste... Descansa en paz, querida Kaede... – Me levanté y me alejé unos pasos del cadáver. Sequé mis lágrimas y miré al monje, quién entendió mi gesto al instante.

Miroku adelantó unos pasos hacia el cuerpo yaciente de Kaede, clavó el báculo en el suelo, junto a él, y cerró los ojos a la vez que alzaba los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha y susurraba una plegaria inaudible. En ése instante, todos los aldeanos se arrodillaron y rezaron junto a Miroku. Algunos se agachaban, haciendo reverencias. Los más pequeños lloraban.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia de rezo, unos aldeanos empujaron la base de madera hacia el lago. De éste modo, el cuerpo de Kaede empezó a flotar adentrándose en el lago y al rato, se perdió de vista.

Los aldeanos, empezaron a abandonar el lugar y únicamente quedamos los del grupo de Inuyasha, y Kohaku.

Me senté en el suelo, abrazando mis rodillas, mirando fijamente el lago. De repente, la gata mágica, Kirara, se abrazó a mis piernas e hizo su característico sonido. Alargué la mano para así acariciarla, pero mi gesto de cariño duró escasos segundos, puesto que la gata salto y miró detrás de mí, donde estaban todos. Me giré a mirarlos. No podía sonreír todavía, pero me levanté y me acerqué a Kagome, a la que abracé.

– La pena es algo muy normal, Rin. – Dijo ella, tratando de calmarme. Usó el tono dulce que solía utilizar para animarme, pero ésta vez, de poco sirvió. – Recuerda que ella te quiso mucho. Siempre te quiso y te cuidó, ahora tu debes sonreír y agradecer así todo lo que ella te dio. ¿Lo entiendes?

Claro que lo entendía. Y sabía que a Kaede no le gustaría verme triste. Pero el dolor afloraba dentro de mí. No podía dejar de recordar el último día de vida de la anciana. Cómo ella, sin dudarlo, arriesgó su vida para salvar la mía. Por eso murió Kaede, por defenderme. El demonio que nos atacó era débil, pero yo no me percaté de su presencia y eso le costó la vida a la anciana. Luego me escondí en lo alto de un árbol y tuve que esperar a que Inuyasha me encontrase, porque tenía miedo de bajar y hacerme daño. En ésos momentos me creía la persona más patética del mundo.

Asentí sin más y me levanté. Todos nos dirigimos a la aldea en la que actualmente vivíamos, que era en la misma en la que vivía Kaede. Al llegar, me adentré en la cabaña de la anciana, que era en la que vivía yo actualmente. Estaba vacía, la anciana siempre decía que los objetos importantes de verdad, eran los que llevábamos siempre encima, y que no hacía falta tener nada más. Era de buena sacerdotisa no ser vanidosa. Y yo algún día sería sacerdotisa. Pero realmente, ¿era eso lo que yo quería?

"– _Rin, tienes que prometerme algo._

– _Lo que sea, señora Kaede._

– _Tienes que convertirte en una valiente. Y ser mucho más fuerte, niña._

– _Pero Kaede yo no sirvo para la batalla...El Señor Sesshomaru siempre me protegía, no sé ni coger un arco..._

– _Kagome te enseñará, Rin. Entonces, ¿me prometes que te harás muy fuerte? Yo ya estoy vieja, y no sé cuando me iré._

– _Le prometo, señora Kaede, que me esforzaré mucho y me haré fuerte. Cuando lo consiga usted podrá estar orgullosa de mí. _

– _Piensa que una sacerdotisa tiene que saber cuidar de sí misma para tener un fuerte poder espiritual._

– _No la decepcionaré, Kaede. Conseguiré hacerme fuerte."_

Me sentía tan perdida. No sabía por donde empezar, pero ya tenía que hacerlo. Me faltaban pocos días para cumplir los dieciséis años y las mujeres a esa edad ya tenían marido. Y una aprendiz debía ser ya fuerte. Pero no sabía de qué forma, una chiquilla tan débil como yo, iba a hacerse fuerte.

¿Qué era más importante? ¿Saber pelear o saber usar un arma? ¿Saber luchar o saber protegerse? Tal vez, solo habían dos personas en la aldea que pudiesen responderme a todo a aquello. Los exterminadores Sango y Kohaku. Ellos habían estudiado y aprendido las artes de la lucha, tal vez me pudiesen enseñar. Junto con Kagome que tal vez quería enseñarme las artes de la sacerdotisa.

Aunque yo siempre pensé que quién me enseñaría a defenderme sería...

_No. No pienses en él. Él no va a volver..._

Sonreí un poco, desganada totalmente. Habían pasado nueve años desde que Sesshomaru me había dejado en la aldea. Al principio venía siempre a verme, pero luego dejó de venir y solo aparecía Jaken. El fiel seguidor de Sesshomaru lo único que me decía de él, era que seguía vivo. Siempre me decía que su amo y señor amenazaba con matarlo si contaba algo más acerca de su persona. Así eran las cosas, con lo que llegué a la conclusión de que era el mismo Sesshomaru el que quería que me olvidase de él. Tal vez por ser humana. O por no saber protegerme. Pero eso pronto cambiaría, porque prometí a la señora Kaede hacerme fuerte. Cuando eso sucediese, tal vez yo podría irle a buscar y preguntarle por qué motivo no quería verme más.

Salí de la cabaña y caminé por los caminos del poblado, buscando el hogar de Sango. No tardé demasiado en encontrarlo, puesto que solía ir mucho por allí y me sabía todos los atajos. Desde algunas casas de distancia, se podían escuchar los gritos de las gemelas Reiko y Yuki, las niñas ya tenían nueve años y seguían siendo tremendamente traviesas y juguetonas. Saburo, el tercer hijo de Sango, tenía ya seis años. Era un chico muy responsable e inteligente y quería estudiar las artes del exorcismo, igual que su padre. Las gemelas preferían ser exterminadoras, porque decían que era más emocionante. Yo reía cuando decían aquello, pero no las entendía. ¿Cómo es que querían entrar en un mundo tan lleno de peligros?

– Hola, Rin... ¿Como estás? Te vi muy afectada en el funeral. – Sango al verme, se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Todos eran muy cariñosos conmigo siempre, y eso me hacía enternecer.

– Hola, Sango. He venido porque tengo que hablar contigo, pero no quiero molestar. Tal vez vengo en mal momento.

– Tranquila, Miroku se encarga de los niños. ¿Qué ocurre?

– Sango, ¿podemos ir a otro sitio con Kirara?

– Claro que sí, vamos. Kirara.

– Prrrrrrrrr.

Kirara se transformó nada más salir de la cabaña. Ésa pequeña gata siempre conseguía maravillarme. Sango montó sobre su mascota y yo monté también, detrás de su dueña. En seguida Kirara se puso a volar. No quería que mi amiga se diese cuenta, pero volar, me ponía triste. Me recordaba a cuando viajaba con Sesshomaru, y montaba en Ah-Un.

Pronto llegamos a un prado enorme y precioso, lleno de flores de todos los colores. Sango sabía que me gustaban mucho las flores, y supongo que quería animarme un poco, y por eso me llevó hasta éste lugar. Baje rápido de Kirara, y Sango bajó también. Kirara se acercó a mí y me dio un cabezazo cariñoso, y luego me besó la mejilla. Sonreí, era muy tierna. La gata se tumbo en el suelo y se puso a dormir, en su tamaño grande. Sango y yo nos sentamos apoyadas en las patas de Kirara.

– Hace meses, le prometí a Kaede que me haría fuerte y valiente. Pero ni siquiera pude ayudarla, Sango.

– Rin, la muerte de Kaede no fue tu culpa. Algunos demonios usan el silencio para mostrarse, y sin duda aquel demonio iba a atacarte a ti. Kaede no debió de tener tiempo para disparar una de sus flechas, y prefirió interponerse antes de que tú salieses herida, o peor, muerta.

– Tal vez sí, Sango. Pero si me hubiese atacado a mí, hubiese resistido.

– Rin, Kaede te quería mucho. Y ésa fue la mejor forma de demostrarlo, ¿no crees? Dio su vida por ti.

– ¿Morir es una buena forma de demostrar si se quiere o no a una persona? Porque si Kaede siguiese viva, todo sería más fácil.

– Tal vez entonces, tú estarías muerta o gravemente herida. No llegamos a tiempo, Rin. Hay veces, en las que no se puede hacer nada. Es injusto, lo sé. Pero Kaede era una anciana, y ya había vivido mucho.

– Tal vez tengas razón, Sango. Pero... Si yo me hubiese dado cuenta, tal vez... Tal vez seguiría viva. ¿Puede ser?

– Todo puede ser, Rin. Pero no por ello, hay que lamentarse.

– Sango, he pensado que Kohaku y tú podríais ayudarme para saber defenderme. Sois exterminadores... Y yo no sé ni coger un arco.

– ¿Estás segura de ello, Rin? Tendrás que entrenar mucho, no tienes nada de músculo y habrá que ponerte fuerte.

– Soy la futura sacerdotisa, tengo que aprender a defenderme.

– En ése caso, cuenta con nuestra ayuda.

– Gracias, Sango.

– El truco, y recuerdalo, es no pensar. Solo actuar. Y más si es para proteger, o protegerte. Solo actúa, porque nunca va a darte tiempo a pensar.

Sabía que podría contar con ella, Sango y yo nos entendíamos muy bien. Años atrás, solíamos ir con sus gemelas y Shippo a jugar al escondite. Pero yo era tan patosa, que siempre terminaba cayéndome al suelo.

En ése momento un demonio en forma de bola rosa pasó por encima de nuestras cabezas. Descendió poco a poco y cayó a unos pocos metros de distancia. El ya no tan pequeño Shippo, cayó delante de nosotras con agilidad.

– Hola Sango, hola Rin.

– Shippo, no te he visto en el funeral.

– Lo siento Rin es que... – Shippo estaba muy sudado, y apenas respiraba con normalidad – Hay muchos, muchísimos demonios que van hacia la aldea. He venido lo más deprisa que he podido, pero sigo siendo lento.

– ¡Tenemos que ir, rápido! – Sango montó en Kirara seguida por mí y por Shippo, el cual depositaba su peso sobre mi espalda, todavía con dificultad al respirar.

La preocupación me invadía. Sabía que probablemente, serían demonios inferiores, como los que suelen ir juntos en masa. Pero aún así, uno de esos demonios era capaz de destrozar un poblado entero. ¿Y si atacaban a mis amigos?

A los pocos minutos llegamos a la aldea. Sango lanzó el Hiraikotsu, pero solo pudo eliminar a pocos demonios de la gran masa que había allí. Al escuchar el volar del arma, Miroku salió disparado de la cabaña, con sus hijos en brazos. Yo sabía que el poder de Miroku no era suficiente para tantos demonios juntos. Y más ahora, que no tenía el vórtice. Bajé de un salto de Kirara, y me puse a correr, en busca de Kagome. Pero no la encontraba. No estaban, ni ella ni Inuyasha. ¿Done se habrían metido?

Entre los demonios, pude diferenciar aves maléficas, calaveras voladoras, serpientes voladoras, cuervos del infierno, variedades de ogros voladores y demonios con muchos ojos. Los aldeanos salieron a proteger sus hogares y sus mujeres e hijos. Cuando me giré un poco, visualicé a una pareja de demonios que me seguían corriendo. Yo empecé a huir, mientas mis perseguidores gritaban "ésta carne humana nos saciará a todos, llevamos tiempo si comer". Como siempre me pasaba al correr, puse mal el pie, y caí al suelo. Me giré para mirar a los demonios que me seguían. Ése sería mi final.

_Señor Sesshomaru, ayúdame... No.. él... él no va a venir..._

Por suerte apareció en el aire la hoz voladora de Kohaku que eliminó con rapidez los demonios que me perseguían.

– ¡Ponte detrás de mí, Rin! – Me indicó el joven exterminador.

Con rapidez me coloqué detrás de él. Kohaku eliminó a unos cuantos demonios de una estocada. Pero por cada uno que mataba, aparecían otros cuatro. Shippo eliminó a varios demonios con sus fuegos fatuos.

– ¡Inuyasha! ¿Donde te has metido? – Gritaba Shippo con desesperación.

– ¡Kirara, cubre a Miroku! – Oí decir a Sango.

Las batallas se hacían más difíciles ahora, ya que apenas podíamos contar con Miroku, porque a él le tocaba proteger a sus hijos. Y si Inuyasha y Kagome no estaban, con tal multitud de demonios, era algo difícil de superar. Estábamos solos. A mi alrededor no veía otra cosa que cadáveres, y cabañas encendidas por fuego. Si yo al menos, pudiese hacer algo... Con las humaredas que se formaban, se podía ver a kilómetros que la aldea estaba siendo atacada.

Solo se me ocurrió algo. Tal vez si me hería Sesshomaru oliese mi sangre y apareciese... La idea me pareció tan efectiva que en seguida cogí una espada por su filo y me corté la palma de la mano, dejando caer la sangre al suelo. Tenía la esperanza, o el cruel consuelo de que Sesshomaru vendría a rescatarme... Pero los minutos corrían y la situación solo empeoraba.

Un demonio lanzador de púas atacó brutalmente a Kirara, la cual volvió a su estado de gatita, y cayó al vacío. Sango corrió a relevar a su mascota, intentó defender a su marido, pero Miroku, al ver que Kirara estaba herida, y la situación cada vez era más complicada, decidió meter a sus hijos entre unos arbustos y unirse a la batalla. Usó sus pergaminos sagrados, pero eso solo conseguía mantenerlos a raya. Kohaku intentaba eliminar a los demonios más veloces y Shippo a los más lentos, mientras que Sango y Miroku nos defendían a Kirara y a mí. Yo cogí a Kirara con una mano, puesto que la otra me sangraba y me dolía. Me oculté en la cabaña de Kaede con la gata. Para mi sorpresa, había una niña muy pequeña oculta también dentro de la cabaña de la anciana. Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta vigilando la batalla. Un demonio se acercaba peligrosamente a los arbustos donde Miroku ocultaba a sus hijos. Miroku y Sango no se habían dado cuenta de aquello, puesto que estaban protegiendo a Shippo, quién también había sido atacado.

"– _El truco, y recuerdalo, es no pensar. Solo actuar. Y más si es para proteger, o protegerte. Solo actúa, porque nunca va a darte tiempo a pensar."_

Tras recordar las palabras de Sango, salí disparada a los arbustos y pude coger a las gemelas, mientras que la mayor de ellas, Reiko, cogía a Saburo. Kohaku volvió a cubrirme, hasta que me metí de nuevo en la cabaña de Kaede.

– Reiko, Yuki, Saburo, niña, ¿estáis bien? – Les pregunté asustada-

– Sí, pero Kirara no deja de sangrar... – Cometó Reiko.

Me acerqué a Kirara y la acaricié. Tenía mucha fiebre y sangraba demasiado. Cogí la sábana de mi cama y presioné la herida. Si le presionaba la herida, parecía sangrar menos.

– Reiko, presiona ésta sábana sobre la herida de Kirara. Yuki, tú vigila a Saburo y a la niña pequeña. Yo voy a buscar un escondite mejor para vosotras, no os mováis. – Salí corriendo hacia donde estaba Kohaku y le pedí que cubriese la cabaña, que allí estaban sus sobrinos.

Corrí por la aldea, la batalla cada vez estaba peor. Buscando un escondite mejor, encontré a Shippo tirado en el suelo. El demonio zorro había perdido el conocimiento. Decidí cogerle en brazos, cargarlo en mi espalda y salir corriendo. La mano cada vez me dolía más, y no dejaba de sangrar. Sesshomaru no aparecía, y si Inuyasha y Kagome no llegaban a tiempo, acabaríamos todos muertos.

Corrí dentro del bosque, el cual estaba despejado. Corría hacia el árbol del tiempo, para ver si era seguro. Al ver que lo era, dejé allí a Shippo y volví corriendo a la aldea. Tenía que luchar contra mi dolor, para que no se me cayesen las lágrimas. Llegué de nuevo a la cabaña de Kaede. Reiko ya no presionaba le herida de Kirara puesto que ya no sangraba, pero seguía inconsciente, y Yuki estaba abrazando a su hermana y a la niña. Me temblaba el cuerpo, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre por la mano, y empezaba a ver borroso.

– Yuki, lleva a tu hermano pequeño... Tú, Reiko.. Lleva a Kirara con cuidado, no la menees mucho, o se le abrirá la herida... Niña, bonita, ven, yo te llevaré a ti... Niñas, tenemos que ir corriendo hasta el árbol sagrado... – Les hablé como pude, no tenía apenas fuerzas, por la pérdida de sangre de mi mano.

Las dos niñas se pusieron a correr hacia el árbol sagrado y yo las seguía. Pero a medio camino nos encontramos con la silueta de nuestros amigos Inuyasha y Kagome. Al verles, respiré aliviada. Inuyasha cargaba a Kagome en su espalda. Yo dejé a las niñas en el árbol, pero ellas me siguieron al comprender que con Inuyasha ya no habría peligro.

– ¡Viento cortante! – Oí en la distancia. Me acerqué al poblado como pude, agarrando mi mano herida. A los pocos minutos, los gritos y llantos cesaron. De una estocada, Inuyasha logró vencer a todos los demonios que nos atacaban.

Las niñas vieron a su madre en la lejanía y corrieron hacia ella. Sonreí un poco, Shippo las acompañaba llevando a Kirara en brazos. Las niñas abrazaron a su madre, la cual estaba cubierta en sudor.

En seguida Inuyasha, Kagome y Miroku empezaron a ayudar a los aldeanos. Pero de repente uno de los demonios que había en el suelo, se puso en pie y cogió a Reiko, mientras Sango andaba ocupada con Yuki. El grito de Reiko fue suficiente para que en un instante todos nos diésemos cuenta de lo que ocurría. Todos estaban lejos y Sango no llevaba el Hiraikotsu.

"– _El truco, y recuerdalo, es no pensar. Solo actuar. Y más si es para proteger, o protegerte. Solo actúa, porque nunca va a darte tiempo a pensar."_

Reaccioné en un segundo, cogiendo una lanza que había en el suelo, corriendo hacia el demonio y partiendo a este por la mitad, sin dejar de correr.

– ¡Deja en paz a mis amigos! – grité a la vez que herí al demonio y provoqué su muerte.

Reiko, quién estaba en el aire, empezó a caer. Corrí hacia ella, con miedo de no poder llegar lo suficientemente a tiempo antes de que la niña se estampase en el suelo. Pero salté, y al ver que no podía coger a la niña, me puse en el suelo y Reiko cayó encima de mi. Como era pequeña, y no pesaba apenas, no me hizo apenas daño. Pero perdí el conocimiento a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

"– _Hey, Señor Sesshomaru._

– _Qué._

– _Algún día cuando yo me muera... ¿podría prometerme que no se olvidará de mí? _

– _No seas tonta._

– _¡Señor Sesshomaaaruuuuu! He traído a Ah-Un. ¿A donde nos dirigimos mi querido señor?_

– _Obviamente, ¡a destruír a Naraku!_

– _Entonces, supongo que yo también puedo ir, mi Señor..._

– _Claro que puedes, venga, vamos Jaken._

– _Vamos, Rin. Jajajaja._

– _Jajajajajajaja._

– …"

_Sesshomaru... _

Desperté a los días. Sango y Miroku estaban a mi lado. Ella tenía un claro rostro de preocupación que se disipó totalmente al verme despertar. Miroku me sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras, Rin? – Me preguntó Miroku. – Kagome tuvo que coserte un poco la mano y te puso hierbas medicinales y unas vendas.

– Me encuentro bien, Miroku. Estoy un poco mareada.

– Es normal, llevas tres días sin comer ni beber nada.

– ¿Como están las niñas? ¿Reiko se hizo daño?

– Reiko está viva gracias a ti, Rin... – Me dijo Sango, la que me sonreía como si yo fuese su tesoro más preciado. – Le has salvado la vida a nuestros hijos... Ellas y Saburo, incluso la niña están en perfectas condiciones... Oh, muchas gracias, Rin... Si no fuese por ti...

– ¿Y Kirara y Shippo..?

– Kirara estuvo recuperándose durante unas horas, pero Shippo ya está en perfectas condiciones. Kohalu también está bien. E Inuyasha y los demás.

– ¿Murieron muchos aldeanos..?

– Hubo cuatro fallecidos en total. Kagome se ha encargado de los pocos heridos que hay, y ahora los aldeanos sanos reconstruyen sus casas, con ayuda de Inuyasha y Kohaku.

– ¿Y ha aparecido... él?

Miroku y Sango se miraron entre sí, luego me miraron a mi y finalmente, sonrieron.

– Sesshomaru estuvo aquí ayer. Trajo muchas hierbas medicinales y un kimono para ti. Dijo que tenía problemas. Pues los demonios de las tierras del Oeste, están invadiendo el territorio de su padre, Inu No Taisho, y Sesshomaru se ha ido a lo que parece ser una batalla muy encarnizada. Pero dijo, que a la que terminase, vendría a verte. Le contamos lo que hiciste por Reiko, y se alegró mucho. Realmente, y a pesar de ser tan frío, se le veía preocupado. Dijo que olió tu sangre, pero habían demasiados demonios en el camino.

Sesshomaru no me había olvidado. Aquello me hacía feliz, y llenaba el vacío que me había dejado la muerte de Kaede. Por fin había podido sentirme útil y ahora me sentía más fuerte que nunca. Las ganas me rebosaban y ahora sabía que podía ser fuerte y valiente. Y que podía cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi queridísima anciana.

Abracé a Miroku y a Sango a la vez, sintiéndome, por primera vez, orgullosa de mí misma. Ellos me devolvieron el abrazo. Sango se estremeció unos segundos, y en seguida le dió un bofetón a Miroku. Yo reí. Mis amigos estaban conmigo.

– Mañana te espero al amanecer junto a Kirara y Kohaku. – Comentó Sango – Voy a entrenarte como prometí.

– Cuenta con ello, Sango.


	2. Un día con mil emociones y cinco regalos

CAPÍTULO 2: UN DÍA DE MIL EMOCIONES Y CINCO REGALOS.

Sango y yo habíamos acordado encontrarnos al amanecer junto a Kohaku y Kirara. Así que ése día me fui a dormir antes de que oscureciese del todo. Kagome vino a verme antes de que saliese la luna y me trajo fruta y una comida de su época que se llamaba "fideos instantáneos". Me dijo que era preferible que comiese bien tras haber perdido tanta sangre, y más aún si al día siguiente tenía mi primer entreno con los exterminadores. Aquella comida larga que trajo, tenía un gusto suave y un caldo que era delicioso. Incluso tenía trozos de carne. Debo reconocer que nunca había probado nada similar, estaba delicioso. Kagome me quitó las vendas de la mano y me puso un ungüento que había hecho ella misma con hiervas medicinales. Luego me puso un vendaje nuevo y poco a poco noté cómo dolía un poco menos. Al poco rato llegó Inuyasha a mi cabaña.

\- Rin no me ha dado tiempo de venir a verte. ¿Cómo va tu mano?

\- Kagome acaba de cambiarme las vendas, apenas duele, pero no puedo coger cosas que pesen...

\- Entonces se te curará pronto. Fuiste muy valiente, Rin, me sorprendiste.

\- Gracias Inuyasha. Mañana iré a entrenarme junto con Sango, Kohaku y Kirara.

\- Vaya, así que finalmente cumplirás la promesa que le hiciste a la vieja.

\- ¿Te comentó algo Kaede?

\- Sí, ella estaba preocupada de que por culpa de tu cobardía fueses una aldeana más.

\- Siéntate. - Intervino Kagome.

\- Argh, Kagome...- Murmuró Inuyasha, tras estamparse contra el suelo.-

\- Lo que quiere decir Inuyasha es que Kaede siempre quiso que fueses fuerte para que te pudieses defender.

\- No, Inuyasha tiene razón, yo nunca he sido valiente, porque desde que conocí a Sesshomaru, dí por hecho que siempre habría alguien protegiéndome.

\- Le echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?

\- Si, pero él ahora está en una batalla, luchando por las tierras de su padre, y yo debo esperarle. Pero estoy segura de que pronto volverá y me vendrá a ver. Por cierto, Inuyasha, ¿tú no deberías ir a luchar junto a él? Al fin y al cabo, las tierras eran de tu padre también...

\- ¡Bah! Yo prefiero quedarme aquí, no necesito pelear por unas tierras.

\- ¿Y dónde queda el honor de tu padre?

\- Mi padre está muerto, niña. Unas tierras no cambiarán jamás eso.

\- Entonces ¿porqué Sesshomaru sí lucha?

\- Porque le gusta mucho la pelea y necesita sentirse un demonio superior para luego poder presumir de fuerza demoníaca...

\- Siéntate, Inuyasha. - Repitió Kagome.

\- ¿Porquéeee...?

\- No, Rin. Lo que pasa es que Inuyasha apenas conoció a su padre. Pero Sesshomaru sí le conoció mucho y para él puede significar una falta de respeto que los enemigos del Oeste quieran invadir las tierras que conquistó Inu No Taisho. Y ya sabes que es muy orgulloso, tiene que luchar para prolongar la victoria de su padre. Sesshomaru es el protector de éstas tierras. Él es el encargado de que los demonios del Oeste no nos conquisten. Es el más fuerte.

\- Pero si Sesshomaru es el más fuerte de las tierras del Este, en el Oeste también debe de haber alguien muy fuerte que sea el encargado de proteger sus tierras. ¿Verdad?

\- Verdad.

\- Entonces ésa persona podría ser un enemigo digno de Sesshomaru. ¿Verdad?

\- Verdad. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- Pues me preguntaba si Sesshomaru estaría en peligro.

\- No lo creo, Rin. Sesshomaru es realmente fuerte, ¿verdad, Inuyasha?

\- Es muy fuerte, Rin. No te preocupes más. Además, tranquilízate, Myoga está cerca del campo de batalla, y viene a contarme como va la guerra. Solo por si tuviese que ir yo...

\- Entonces hay una posibilidad de que esté en peligro...

\- Siempre hay posibilidades, Rin.

\- Tengo que dormir, Kagome... ¿Os importa dejarme sola?

\- ¿Estarás bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Inuyasha.

\- Buenas noches, Rin. Recuerda mañana lavarte bien la herida, Sango tiene vendas y ungüento, ella te curará antes de iros.

\- Hasta mañana, Kagome. Me pasaré por tu cabaña al volver del entreno.

\- Te esperaré.

Cuando Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron, me tumbé sobre mi futón y me tapé con la manta de paja. Estuve dándole vueltas a lo que Inuyasha me había dicho. Yo confiaba en que el Señor Sesshomaru estuviese bien. Su fuerza era inigualable. Pero inigualable en sus tierras. ¿Y si su enemigo era más poderoso...? Pero si aquello fuese así, Inuyasha estaría con él. Pero Inuyasha era el protector de la aldea... Tal vez no querría ir por miedo a que volviésemos a ser atacados en su ausencia... Los párpados me pesaban, y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, acabé durmiéndome.

_" ̵ Dime, Jaken..._

_\- ¿Si?_

_\- Cuando derrote a Naraku, ¿qué crees que va a hacer el Señor Sesshomaru?_

_\- Probablemente no lo sepas, pero el Señor Sesshomaru hace mucho que busca más poder. Si no me equivoco, llegará a ser el demonio más grande de todos los tiempos y reinará en su propio imperio. Y cuando eso ocurra yo seré Ministro Jefe del Reino._

_\- Jaken..._

_\- ¿Eh?_

_\- En ése imperio del señor Sesshomaru, dime. ¿Yo qué posición ocuparé?_

_\- Emmm... ¿Entonces quieres seguir con nosotros?_

_\- ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?_

_\- Hmm, el Señor Sesshomaru es muy fuerte pero quién sabe cuántos años tardará en crear ése imperio. Para los demonios como nosotros cien años no son nada. Pero para una humana como tú, el tiempo lo es todo._

_\- ..._

_\- Cuando cree el imperio, tú ya no estarás aquí con nosotros._

_\- ... No es verdad, no moriré."_

_"No digas tonterías Jaken. Yo siempre estaré con el Señor Sesshomaru. Por siempre jamás..." _

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, y me dieron en la cara. Cosa que me hizo despertar. Ya empezaba el amanecer, así que tenía que irme corriendo a casa de Sango. Salí de la cabaña y me dirigí al río. Al llegar, miré que no hubiese nadie y me quité el vendaje de la mano. La herida parecía sanar, pero todavía molestaba. Me quité el kimono y rápidamente me metí en el agua, donde limpié toda suciedad y sudor de mi cuerpo. Buceé hasta el fondo del río y cogí un puñado de arena, y con ella me rasqué un poco, para hacer el efecto exfoliante y que la suciedad pegada, desapareciese. No tardé mucho en salir del río y volver a ponerme el kimono. Después de eso, me dirigí a casa de Sango. Cuando llegué a su cabaña, ella me esperaba jugueteando con su gatita mágica. Vestía su traje de exterminadora. Me acerqué a ellas, sonriente.

\- Buenos días, Sango.

\- Buenos días, Rin. ¿Estás lista?

\- Prrrrr.

\- Sí, pero Kagome dijo que me curarías la herida.

\- Es verdad, qué torpe.

Sango se levantó una rodillera y de ella, sacó una venda y un sobre con el ungüento. Yo misma me puse la crema y la esparcí con el dedo meñique de mi mano sana. La exterminadora me puso la venda y le hizo un nudo resistente para que no se me aflojase.

\- Bien, esto ya está. De todos modos, allá donde iremos, te daré un guante especial que te protegerá la mano.

\- ¿Donde iremos, Sango?

\- Es sorpresa. Kohaku nos espera allí. Espero que hayas descansado bien, Rin. Porque te vas a agotar hoy. -Comentaba Sango a la vez que se subía sobre los lomos de Kirara, la que se había transformado en una enorme gata de combate.

\- Sí, he soñado en...-Hablaba sin pensar, dejando fluir mis pensamientos. Me subí detrás de Sango y Kirara empezó a volar.

\- ¿En Sesshomaru?

\- No, no. Soñé en una cosa que hablé con Jaken hace tiempo.

\- Les echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?

\- ...

\- Rin...

\- Soy feliz en la aldea. Pero no me acostumbro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando vivía con mis padres, siempre me sentí rara. Los vecinos siempre me azotaban, nunca fui querida. Cuando los bandoleros asesinaron a mi familia, me sentí muy perdida y poco después, los lobos de Koga vinieron y me mataron. El Señor Sesshomaru fue quién me trajo de vuelta a la vida y desde entonces, fui feliz, porqué entendí que había otro modo de vivir. Tal vez más peligroso y menos normal. Pero me sentí a salvo siempre.

\- ¿Con nosotros no te sientes protegida?

\- ...

\- Bueno, supongo que no podemos compararnos a la fuerza de Sesshomaru.

\- No soy infeliz, Sango. Lo prometo.

Kirara empezó a descender sobre un poblado que estaba rodeado de vallas construídas con troncos de árbol. A la derecha, estaba lleno de tumbas, aquello parecía un pequeño cementerio. También estaba lleno de pequeñas casitas, la mayoría destrozas, que rodeaban una más grande. Reconocí el sitio al instante, a pesar de no haber estado nunca personal.

\- Sango, éste sitio es...

\- Sí, Rin. Es el poblado de los exterminadores.

Al bajar de Kirara, empecé a sentirme extrañamente intimidada. ¿Porqué Sango me había traído a éste lugar? La observé un poco, y caminé detrás de ella. Ambas y Kirara nos dirijiamos hacia la casa principal, la que era más grande. Al llegar, pudimos ver a Kohaku sentado sobre el porche de ésta. En seguida, él alzó la mano y nos saludó efusivamente. Sango, Kirara y yo nos acercamos a él. La gatita se tiró a sus brazos y empezó a besuquearle el rostro a la vez que él reía. Observé un segundo a Sango, y ví como ella observaba el interior de la casa con la mirada perdida, pero reaccionó al instante de escuchar el maullar de su gata. Yo me senté junto a Kohaku, al que previamente saludé con amabilidad.

\- Sango. ¿Porqué aquí? No quiero que esto os resulte incómodo a ninguno de los dos.

Conocía la historia y el triste final de la familia de mis amigos exterminadores, y no sabía cómo comportarme en su aldea.

\- No seas tonta, Rin. Además, solo vendremos aquí, hoy. Hace tiempo queríamos venir, y así podré mostrarte unas cosas que creo que solo podrás ver en éste lugar.

\- Bueno, entonces, dime.

\- Antes que nada, voy a darte unos consejos que siempre debes tener en cuenta.

\- El primero es que tú jamás tendrás la misma fuerza. Da igual el músculo que saques, los demonios siempre tendrán más fuerza física que tú.

\- Eso significa que debes tener mucho cuidado, Rin. -Dijo Kohaku- Piensa que siempre habrá algún humano con más fuerza que tú, pues un demonio es un rival imposible en cuerpo a cuerpo, para nosotros los humanos.

\- Entonces ¿como los puedo combatir?

\- Usando el factor sorpresa y armas de distancia.

\- ¿El factor sorpresa?

\- Claro, míranos. Kohaku y yo llevamos artilugios siempre, a parte de nuestra arma, y la espada. - Mientras hablaba, Sango se levantó una hombrera y sacó un sobre.- Siempre llevamos veneno en esferas, que sirve para aturdir y debilitar. -Se volvió a colocar la hombrera derecha y después, se quitó la hombrera izquierda.- Y también llevamos veneno mortal. Es un veneno muy potente y va muy bien para los demonios que se ocultan bajo tierra. Si son débiles, los mata al instante. Pero si son fuertes, los debilita mucho y les quita la energía.

\- Un buen exterminador debe aprovecharse de los puntos débiles del enemigo. -Añadió Kohaku.-

\- Exacto. Si tienen un oído muy fino, usa el ruido. Si tienen olfato desarrollado, usa algún olor fuerte o venenoso. ¿Entiendes? Aprovéchate de sus puntos fuertes para ponerlos en su contra.

\- A ver, cuéntame. Si te enfrentases a Inuyasha, ¿cómo le atacarías? -Me miró Kohaku- Es muy fácil.

\- Pues... Supongo que como tiene un olfato desarrollado... Usaría algo con olor fuerte, como amoníaco o azufre. Pero Inuyasha también tiene el oído desarrollado, así que... el sonido estridente le molestaría. ¿Verdad?

\- Veo que lo has entendido, Rin. -Sango sonrió a la vez que me miraba.- Eso es algo que debes tener siempre en cuenta.

\- ¿Qué dijiste antes de las armas de distancia?

\- Es importante que nunca te acerques mucho a un demonio, porque los humanos no tenemos posibilidades en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Piensa que los demonios tienen una fuerza como la nuestra multiplicada por mil. Por eso debes siempre mantener las distancias, porque si te atrapan y no vas armada, es difícil que salgas con vida. Por eso los exterminadores siempre usamos armas que nos permitan tener un campo de movimiento óptimo.

\- No lo entiendo bien, Sango.

\- Yo sé cómo hacer que lo entiendas. -Intervino Kohaku.- Kirara, atácame.

Kirara se transformó en una gata gigante y corrió hacia Kohaku, al cual tiró al suelo e inmovilizó con sus patas. Él sonrió y me miró. Finalmente Kirara se separó de él y le dio un lametazo en la mejilla.

\- ¿Lo ves? Si el demonio está muy cerca de ti, no puedes defenderte.

\- Claro... Por eso es mejor usar un arma que necesite espacio, para así evitar que el demonio se acerque a ti y tu poder moverte con agilidad.

\- Exacto, Rin. Veo que lo vas entendiendo. -Me dijo Sango, sonriente.- Entonces la primera lección, y la más importante, ya la tienes aprendida.

\- Sí, Sango, pero hay algo que no entiendo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Porqué los exterminadores llevan espada? Si la utilizáis contra un demonio, reducís el espacio que necesitáis para moveros.

\- Rin, los demonios a veces se muestran en forma humana. Como Sesshomaru. Si son débiles, podríamos ganarles con una espada siempre y cuando sepamos usar bien el factor sorpresa.

\- Pero Rin... -Kohaku se puso serio de repente- Los demonios no son los únicos enemigos. Eso tú ya lo sabes.

\- Sí, también están los bandidos.

\- Exacto, contra personas humanas, es mejor no usar armas de larga distancia, porque de un golpe podríamos hacerles mucho daño.

\- Con una espada, también podéis hacerles daño.

\- Sí, pero espadas son lo que suelen llevar ellos. O lanzas de muy poca cualidad. Si logras desarmarlos, se rendirán o saldrán huyendo. Los bandidos, aunque no lo parezca, son todos unos cobardes. Siempre necesitan una figura líder. Si es un caso especial, y se tiene que matar a alguien, siempre debes atacar al líder. Sin el líder, los demás solo son ovejitas descarriadas, y siempre huyen o se rinden. De lo contrario, les desarmas y les dejas inconscientes y... listo.

\- Oh, entiendo. No es difícil. Si es demonio, mantener las distancias. Si es humano, defenderse, desarmar y asustar.

\- Exacto. Pero es fácil de decir, ponerlo en práctica es más difícil.

\- Sí, supongo.

\- Bien. Hay algo más. Por eso te he traído hasta aquí. Ven conmigo.

Me levante y empecé a caminar junto a Sango y Kohaku. El poblado era muy solitario, y era triste. Mirases hacia donde mirarses, habían casas rotas y tumbas por todas partes. Pero tenía algo especial. No sé muy bien cómo definirlo, pero a pesar de ser un sitio tan dañado, era muy puro. Fue el maldito de Naraku quién mandó a los demonios a destrozar el lugar y matar a sus habitantes mientras lo más fuertes no estaban. Qué cobarde era él también, jamás usaba sus propias manos para nada. Siempre usaba a los demás.

Sango me llevó a una cabaña y abrió la puerta. Parecía un almacén de armaduras. Sango rebuscó entre unas cajas y sacó un par de zapatos y un par de guantes.

\- Mira, Rin, nosotros los humanos nos cansamos mucho con el movimiento, y más con las batallas. Y necesitamos un buen calzado siempre. Uno que tarde mucho en gastarse, sea cómodo, y nos reste esfuerzos a la hora de correr. Tú siempre has ido descalza, así que debes tener los pies llenos de magulladuras. Kohaku, trae una palangana con agua y una tela. Rin, puedes escoger los que más te gusten.

Kohaku se fue a cumplir la orden de su hermana Sango, a la vez que yo miraba los zapatos. Eran unos zuecos que tenían una tela que cubrían todo el pie, hasta el tobillo. Parecían muy cómodos. En seguida Kohaku llegó con una palangana de madera llena de agua. Me limpié los los pies y los dejé unos segundos en remojo, para luego secármelos y probarme un par de zapatos, de color negro. Cuando me levanté tuve la sensación de estar caminando encima de una nube. Continuamente pisaba algo blando y de temperatura tibia. Sango tenía razón, con ésos zapatos, no notaba el suelo y además, no me cansaba en absoluto. Sango y Kohaku sonrieron al verme tan sorprendida. Luego Kohaku me dió un guante que me ayudó a poner en la mano del corte.

\- Es un guante especial que construímos los exterminadores. Como tener una herida en la mano, es muy molesto, creamos éste guante de piel dura de dragón. Actúa como segunda piel sin hacer que pierdas la sensibilidad. No notarás la herida y podrás volver a usar bien tu mano. ¿No es genial?

\- Vaya, sí que lo es. Es genial, Kohaku. También es muy cómodo.

\- Rin, falta una cosa que quiero enseñarte. -Dijo Sango a la vez que sacaba un baúl muy pesado. Lo abrió delante de mí, y en su interior había una gran cantidad de huesos de demonios.- Éste es el secreto por el que la hoz voladora de Kohaku y mi Hiraikotsu, no se rompen cuando nos enfrentamos a armas de un demonio. Si peleas con un arma humana, ésta se te acabará rompiendo. Pero si usas un arma hecha de huesos de demonio, te resistirá mucho, ya que tiene poder demoníaco. Vi que te manejas bien con la lanza.

\- ¿De verdad me manejé bien?

\- Por un momento, pareciste una sacerdotisa hecha y derecha.

\- Entonces ¿tengo que hacerme una lanza con huesos de demonio?

\- Sí, yo misma te la haré. Pero antes quiero ver si de verdad te desarrollas bien con una lanza normal. Además, me faltan materiales y ahora mismo, no te la podré construír.

\- No te preocupes, antes creo que debería saber usarla.

\- Hasta entonces puedes usar una normal que te dejará algún aldeano.

\- Está bien.

\- Bien. Empecemos con el entreno, salgamos fuera.

Sango, Kohaku y yo salimos del almacén y anduvimos un rato hasta llegar a una zona del poblado que estaba despejada.

\- Lo primero que debes aprender, es a defenderte en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No parece gran cosa, pero si lo dominas puedes defenderte de los humanos y tener más resistencia a los ataques físicos. No es fácil, pero debes usar la fuerza de tu adversario, en su contra. Kohaku, pelea conmigo.

Kohaku se acercó a su hermana y ambos se pusieron en posición de guardia. Kohaku se adelantó hacia su hermana, y Sango se retiró unos centímetros, con lo que el hermano pequeño se tambaleó en el sitio donde hubiese habido un impacto entre ellos. Ante el momento de debilidad, Sango agarró el brazo de Kohaku y se lo dobló detrás de su espalda, dejándolo así, inmovilizado.

\- ¿Lo has visto? Despista a tu oponente o aprovéchate de él. Utiliza sus puntos débiles para poder inmovilizarle. ¿Quieres probar?

\- Sí.

\- Está bien. Kohaku, sé cuidadoso.

\- Claro, hermana.

Kohaku se puso delante de mi en una posición de guardia que yo traté de imitar. Flexioné las rodillas y los brazos, cerrando las manos en puños. Kohaku me miraba fijamente, y de repente se acerco rápido a mí, y me cogió de abas muñecas.

_" Despista a tu oponente o aprovéchate de él. Utiliza sus puntos débiles para poder inmovilizarle"_

Tras recordar ésas palabras, apreté la mandíbula mirando fijamente a Kohaku, a la vez que moví una de mis piernas, y le hice una zancadilla. Kohaku, sorprendido, cayó al suelo de costado. Yo, sonriente, miré a Sango. Pero a mi sorpresa, Kohaku me devolvió la zancadilla.

\- No pierdas de vista a tu enemigo, Rin. -Sonrió Kohaku.

\- Uy... -me reí un poco.- Qué torpe. Es de lógica.

\- Te ha salido muy bien, para ser tu primera vez. Kohaku, ve a por las bolas de tela.

\- Sí. -Kohaku se va al almacén, a la par que yo miro a Sango con curiosidad.-

\- ¿Bolas de tela?

\- Sí, quiero examinar tus reflejos. Kohaku y yo te lanzaremos pequeñas bolas de tela, y tu deberás esquivarlas. Tranquila, no hacen daño. Solo debes esquivarlas.

\- Vale, intentaré esquivarlas.

Kohaku volvió con una caja alargada y la abrió. Yo me coloqué delante de ellos. Sango me tiró la primera bola, y apenas tuve que apartar el rostro para esquivarla. Kohaku me tiro una a la altura del hombro, así que dí un paso a la derecha para esquivarla. Por ahora era fácil. Pero luego Sango y Kohaku empezaron a tirar bolas más seguidamente, y a la vez. Una bola me dió en el vientre y otra en la rodilla. Entonces empecé a notar como me hervía la sangre, y en mi cabeza, imaginé los recorridos de las bolas, pero aún así, las bolas seguían dándome en el cuerpo. Sango y Kohaku empezaron a tirarme bolas de tres en tres y apenas sin respiro. Y para mi sorpresa, al evitar una de ellas, me apoyé en el suelo con una mano, y dí una voltereta en el aire. Cuando caí al suelo, Sango y Kohaku me miraban sorprendidos.

\- Rin...

\- ¿Lo he hecho muy mal...?

\- Para nada, de cincuenta bolas, has evitado cuarenta y tres. Incluso a un exterminador desarmado le cuesta hacerlo tan bien. Y el salto...

\- ¡El salto ha sido bestial, Rin! ¡Sigue así! -Me dijo Kohaku, haciendo un gesto de victoria.-

\- ¿En serio? Pero si el salto no me ha costado nada hacerlo... Lo intentaré de nuevo.

Cuando quise volver a hacer el salto, no me salió, y me estampé de morros en el suelo. Me reí un poco, aun que me hice un poco de daño en la muñeca.

\- Vaya, así que solo ha sido por la emoción del momento, ¿eh? -Sango se echó a reír mirándome.- Tu cuerpo ha reaccionado ante la situación. Eso es lo que te ha pasado, pequeña Rin.

\- Ya no soy pequeña... A decir verdad, esta noche cumplo dieciocho...

Sango y Kohau se miraron entre sí y sonrieron de una forma cómplice que no llegué a entender. Sango miró el sol, que ya estaba en lo más alto. Ya era el mediodía, y teníamos que empezar a volver a la aldea.

\- Iremos corriendo. A mitad de amino, subiremos encima de Kirara. ¡Venga!

Sango tras dar la orden se puso a correr hacia la salida de su aldea. Muy pronto entramos en bosque lleno de vegetación. Kohaku iba detrás de mí, por si me perdía. Los zapatos que me dió Sango eran una maravilla, no notaba nada del suelo, ni cuando saltaba encima de unas rocas de un río seco. Sango cada vez corría más rápido, hacia un descampado que llegaba a un precipicio. Sango gritó un "aprende a ser valiente" y saltó por el precipicio. Me asomé y con la niebla que se formaba por la altura, no conseguí verla. Me atemoricé un poco, pero tras ver como Kohaku también saltaba, no lo dudé dos veces, y cogí carrerilla y salté al vacío. Me sentí libre, y no me dió miedo. Kirara me atrapó al aire y voló hacia la aldea. El trayecto de vuelta fué más corto y más intenso que el de ida. Al llegar a la aldea, caminé hacia la cabaña de Kagome, como le prometí que haría al volver del entreno.

\- Ya estoy aquí Kagome. Oh, vaya... qué bien huele.

\- Estoy preparando un estofado de verduras y de carne de un jabalí que ha cazado ésta mañana Inuyasha. Hay de sobras, así que quédate a comer. Además, hoy es tu cumpleaños, tienes que comer como Dios manda.

\- Me quedaré a comer, entonces. Gracias. Sí, cumplo dieciocho. ¿Donde ha ido Inuyasha?

\- Pues no lo sé. Solo ha dicho que "tenía cosas que hacer" y se fue antes de que pudiese preguntarle.

\- No ha cambiado... Pero seguro que pronto vuelve.

\- Sí, estoy segura de ello, Rin. Cuéntame. ¿Qué tal el entreno?

\- Cansado. Iré a darme un baño. No tardaré.

\- Estaremos aquí, Rin.

\- Vale.

Salí hacia mi cabaña y cogí el kimono nuevo que me trajo el Señor Sesshomaru. Era de color naranja con unas flores blancas. El obi era estrecho y de color blanco. Cogí también una tela limpia para secarme y me dirigí al río. Una vez allí, comprobé que no hubiese nadie, me quité el kimono que usaba y los zapatos y me metí en el agua. Estaba templada, puesto que el sol tocaba de llano. Buceé unos metros hasta la pequeña cascada. Dejé que el agua me cayese encima del pelo, era muy agradable. Tras unos minutos de disfrute, volví hacia donde estaban mis cosas. Primero me sequé y me puse el kimono nuevo y los zapatos de que me regaló Sango. Cuando recogí las cosas empecé a andar hacia la aledea. Escuché un ruido entre unos arbustos y supe que alguien me seguía. Seguí andando como si nada, intentando mantener la calma. Me agaché un poco y cogí una piedra que tiré detrás de mí, donde se ocultaba un bandolero joven.

\- Vaya, vaya, así que me has descubierto, chica.

\- No eres el rey de la discreción. Haces mucho ruido. ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Y me lo preguntas? Eres una moza muy guapa, quiero que vengas conmigo y me sirvas unas copitas de sake. Venga, monada, ven conmigo, te divertirás. De lo contrario... -Escuché el sonido de una espada al desenvainar y unos pasos que corrían hacia mí.- ¡Muere!

Me aparté un poco, al escuchar el sonido que hacía el viento al cortarse por el filo de la espada. El bandido, sorprendido, se estrelló con un árbol y su espada quedó clavada en éste. Trató de sacarla, pero no podía. Por alguna extraña razón, aquel hombre no me daba miedo. Tal vez era por la emoción del entreno. El bandido se avalanzó encima de mí, y yo pude esquivarle. Le cogí del brazo y le inmovilicé como Sango hizo con Kohaku en el entreno.

\- Pe..Perdone señorita. Disculpe mi grosería... ¡Ya me voy!- Al escuchar ésas palabras en una voz que temblaba, le dejé ir y el bandolero echó a correr en dirección contraria a la aldea.-

\- Vaya, es cierto que son unos cobardes...

Me dirigí de nuevo a mi cabaña, donde lo guardé todo. Cogí un peine que me regaló Kagome hace unos años y me peiné. Hoy era mi cumpleaños, y ésta vez ni siquiera vendría Jaken a verme. Suspiré un poco y salí de la cabaña, volviendo a ir a la de Kagome. Al entrar, estaban todos ahí: Kagome e Inuyasa, Miroku y Sango y sus hijos, Shippo y Kirara, y Kohaku. Al entrar yo todos gritaron al unísono.

\- ¡Felicidades, Rin!

\- Oh, chicos qué sorpresa...

\- Últimamente te veíamos un poco decaída, y decidimos que sería un buen plan para animarte. Toma, esto es para ti, es de Kagome y mío.- Dijo Inuyasha, tendiéndome una cajita. La abrí y de adentro saqué unos pergaminos antiguos y unas cosas raras del mundo de Kagome, que se llamaban "rotuladores".

\- Oh, es muy bonito. ¿Con esto podré escribir y dibujar?

\- Sí, créemos que tal vez pronto las necesites...-Sonrío Kagome, guiándome un ojo.

\- Mira, esto te lo hemos comprado Sango y yo.- Intervino Miroku, a la vez que me daba una caja algo más grande. La abrí y dentro ví que estaba lleno de maquillajes .- Pero esto es demasiado... Los maquillajes son muy caros, Sango y aquí hay de todos los colores...

\- Tranquila, ya sabes que Miroku gana mucho dinero. Además, yo a tu edad ya me pintaba los ojos. ¿Acaso no te gusta?

\- Es perfecto, Sango. Gracias amigos...

\- ¡Yo tengo para ti una cosa muy especial!-Dijo Shippo con voz ilusionada. Me entregó una serpiente pequeña de madera, parecía un juguete.- Esto es un gran hechizo de distracción. Por si algún día estás en apuros.

\- Gracias, Shippo, la verdad es que me viene muy bien. Ven aquí, pequeñajo...-Cogí a Shippo y le di un beso en la mejilla, a lo que él respondió con un gran rubor.-

Al ver la reacción de Shippo, todos rieron de un modo escandaloso. Yo me uní a la risas, y Shippo también, avergonzado. En seguida nos pusimos a comer el estofado que Kagome había preparado. Miroku había traído un paquete de arroz y una botella de un té que era muy refrescante. Todos comimos y festejamos mi aniversario. Poso después de la comida, me puse a jugar con los hijos de Sango. Para mi sorpresa, cuando empezó a oscurecer, Sango me abrazó fuertemente, y Kagome se le unió. Aquello hizo que tuviese la sensación de que el corazón y los ojos me temblasen. Estaba feliz, pero faltaba algo. Más bien dicho, faltaba _alguien._

\- Inuyasha y yo tenemos algo que anunciar, amigos.- Dijo Kagome-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya quieres decirlo? ¿Estás segura, Kagome? -Pregunto Inuyasha con nervio.-

\- ¿Eh...? Si... ¿O prefieres que lo digamos en unos días?

\- Bueno, a mi... a mi me da igual...-Para sorpresa de todos, Inuyasha estaba algo ruborizado.

\- Entonces lo diré, Inuyasha. Bueno amigos: La noticia es que... Inuyasha y yo nos vamos a casar.

\- Oh, muchas felicidades, Kagome, me alegro muchísimo por vosotros.-Sonreí, mirando a Kagome. Realmente me alegraba por ellos.

\- Ya era hora, Inuyasha, pensé que para cuando se lo pidieras, ya sería viejo.-Dijo Miroku mirando a Inuyasha, a lo que el aludido respondió proporcionándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Me reí ante la escena. No sé como lo hacían, pero mis amigos siempre lograban sacarme una sonrisa, por triste que estuviese. Seguimos festejando un rato más, hablando del matrimonio de Inuyasha y Kagome, también hablaron de la boda del monje y su exterminadora... Luego como anécdota yo les conté mi encontronazo con un bandido en el río. Todos me miraron, ahora con preocupación, y tuve que asegurarles que estaba bien. Al poco se escuchó un fuerte mugido de vaca, muy familiar para todos. Con rapidez salimos todos de la cabaña de Kagome y vimos que el armero Totosai estaba allí fuera. Cargaba con él un paquete alargado.

\- Totosai, ¿como es que vienes tú por aquí? -Le pregunté con curiosidad, normalmente venía solo a ver a Inuyasha o Kohaku.

\- Pues tengo una cosa que darte, pequeña Rin.-Dijo a la vez que me tiraba su paquete, que pude coger al aire.- Felicidades, por cierto.

\- Gracias Totosai. -Abrí el paquete y pude ver una lanza.- Vaya...

\- El palo es de madera bañada en acero y recubierta con cuero de piel de un poderoso demonio. La hoja está hecha con los huesos del mismo demonio. Yo mismo la he cortado y he labrado los dibujos tanto en el palo, como en la hoja.

La lanza medía un poco más que yo. El palo, de color caoba, tenía la dureza del acero y el tacto del cuero. La hoja estaba hecha de hueso, pero bañada en acero. Estaba tallada de tal forma que parecía un triángulo muy alargado. Desde abajo de todo del palo, hasta el principio de la hoja, había esculpido el dibujo de unas raíces, que se encontraban en la hoja, donde se hayaba una preciosa orquídea, también esculpida.

Totosai me tendió la funda de la hoja, al parecer había algo dentro. Parecía un pergamino doblado por la mitad. Lo abrí, con las manos temblorosas y leí su contenido.

"Hazle un buen uso", ponía. Y en una esquina del pergamino habían dos dibujos pequeños. El primero era una llama de fuego, y el segundo, una media luna de color morado.

Me quedé conmocionada. A pesar de que el Señor Sesshomaru no pudo venir, se había acordado de hacerme llegar un regalo. Sonreí ampliamente, emocionada. Incluso Jaken había participado en el regalo que acababa de recibir.

\- Muchas gracias, Totosai. De veras, es una lanza muy bonita. Prometo darle un buen uso.

\- Tengo que advertirte, pequeña Rin. De que la lanza se adaptará a tu fuerza y a tu poder espiritual. Cuan más fuerte seas tú, más fuerte se hará la lanza.

\- Es bueno saberlo, señor Totosai. Muchas gracias.

\- Bien, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Kagome me miraba, sonriente. De hecho, todos me miraban sonrientes. Para mi sorpresa, me llevé una mano al rostro.

\- ¿Y ahora porqué llora? -Murmuró Inuyasha a Kagome-

\- ¡No estoy llorando..!

\- Sí lloras, huelo tus lágrimas.

\- ¡Que no lloro...!

\- ¡Que sí!

\- ¡Que no!

\- Siéntate.

\- Kagomeeeee, porquéeeeeeeeee?!

\- Eres muy poco sensible, Inuyasha.

Sango se acercó de nuevo a mí para abrazarme una vez más. Me dió un beso en la frente y Kagome nos miró con ternura. Me había emocionado, pero no quería que se notase demasiado. Me senté en el suelo y apoyé mi espalda en la pared de la cabaña de Kagome. Miré las pinturas, la serpiente de madera, y los pergaminos. Kohaku se acercó a mí y me dió una cajita pequeña.

\- Yo también he traído algo para ti.-Me dijo sonriente.-

Abrí la cajita que traía Kohaku consigo, y él mismo cogió lo que había dentro, y me lo enseñó. Era un coletero de color rojo, estaba hecho con hilo de lino que parecía estar hilado a mano. Lo decoraba una mariposa pequeña de color dorado, con detalles de color rojo.

\- Vaya, es precioso, Kohaku, es realmente bonito.

\- Me alegro de que te guste, Rin.

Kohaku cogió el coletero, y me hizo una coleta a un lado de la cabeza, como la que me solía hacer de niña. Kohaku me miró, sonriente y se ruborizó un poco, lo que me hizo sentir algo incómoda. Le sonreí amablemente, y él se levantó. Se excusó diciéndome que tenía cosas que hacer con Shippo, y ambos se fueron. Me levanté al rato, con todas mis pertenencias, guardando el pergamino del Señor Sesshomaru como oro en paño.

Me despedí de Kagome, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y luego abracé a Inuyasha, quién me revolvió el pelo. En ése momento, por la ventana, entró una vocecilla conocida.

\- Señorito Inuyashaaaaaaaaa!

\- Abuelo Myoga, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

\- ¡El combate de las tierras del Oeste ha empeorado mucho! ¡Han herido de gravedad al Señorito Sesshomaru!

\- ¿Como que le han herido?

\- Sí, la Señorita de las tierras del Este se presentó en la batalla y atacó cuando Sesshomaru estaba cansado.

\- ¿Pe-Pero cómo está el Señor Sesshomaru...? -Susurré llenándome de miedo.-

\- Tiene una herida en el hombro, y apenas puede luchar. ¡Señorito Inuyasha, tiene que ir a ayudar a su hermano, por el honor de su padre!

\- Claro que iré. Maldita sea. Rin, ni se te ocurra venir, ¿me has oído? Kagome, no te separes de ella. -Gritó Inuyasha antes de salir corriendo de la cabaña.-

_Señor Sesshomaru... No se muera..._


	3. Arderá el fuego en la batalla

CAPÍTULO 3: ARDERÁ EL FUEGO EN LA BATALLA.

"– _Hey, Señor Sesshomaru._

– _Qué._

– _Algún día cuando yo me muera... ¿podría prometerme que no se olvidará de mí? _

– _No seas tonta."_

Algo dentro de mí siempre me daba la seguridad de que el Señor Sesshomaru jamás iba a olvidarme. Tal vez el hecho de ser la primera humana a la que protegió. O tal vez por ser la primera persona que trajo de la muerte con Tenseiga. Siempre dí por sentado que sería él quién me cuidaría, y que con un poco de suerte, sería él quién grabase mi nombre en una lápida. Pero la reciente noticia de la pulga Myoga, me desconcertó. Me desconcertó y me encerró en un mar de tristeza y miedo. Tristeza porque ya era duro no poder disfrutar de su compañía, y miedo a no poder volverle a ver con vida.

Tal vez fueron aquellas emociones las que no permitieron que mi cuerpo se moviese en varios segundos. Me giré, entrando en la cabaña de la sacerdotisa Kagome y me dejé caer de rodillas, con el rostro escondido entre las sombras que formaba mi pelo. Miraba el kimono que llevaba puesto, y notaba como mi pecho latía con la velocidad del galope de un caballo. Alcé la vista tan pronto como logré calmar mi corazón, y examiné el rostro de Kagome, sin saber con exactitud cuál sería la expresión que invadía mi rostro.

Kagome me miraba con compasión. No tardó mucho en arrodillarse a mi lado y abrazarme, a la par que yo ardía en deseos de ir allá donde se disputaba la batalla y poder ayudar a _mi querido _Señor Sesshomaru.

– Inuyasha le ayudará.-me susurraba Kagome, a la vez que notaba la calidez de su abrazo.-

– ¿Crees que podrá? Si ya han estado a punto de derrotar a Sesshomaru...

– Inuyasha es muy obstinado a la hora de proteger a alguien, no te preocupes, Rin...

¿Que no me preocupe? Tal vez la siguiente noticia que iba a tener del Señor Sesshomaru era que estaba ya muerto, vencido por los enemigos del Este. Mi cabeza estallaba de recuerdos, y todos ellos eran de las veces que Sesshomaru me salvó la vida.

Cuando fui secuestrada a manos de Naraku.

Cuando Suikotsu casi me asesinó.

Cuando impidió que un demonio cualquiera me matase.

Cuando trataba de conseguir la planta medicinal que curaría a Jaken.

Y otras muchas veces.

¿Se suponía que ahora yo debía quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar a que él muriese? No podía hacer aquello. Debía ayudarle, pero ¿como hacerlo sin resultar ser un estorbo? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin llenarme de miedo y dudas?

Empecé a escuchar la alarmada voz de Kagome repitiendo varias veces mi nombre, a la vez que yo me adentraba en un oscuro y frío sueño.

Al rato sentí algo húmedo sobre mi frente y rayos solares golpeándome el rostro. Abrí los ojos y tardé pocos segundos en darme cuenta del dolor de cabeza que tenía. Supuse que tanta emoción del día anterior, logró dejarme exhausta.

– Rin, ¿cómo te encuentras?

– Estoy mareada...

– Anoche te desmayaste.- Susurró la voz de Kagome.- De repente te subió la fiebre y te desplomaste. Te he estado poniendo telas húmedas en la frente para bajar tu temperatura. Ahora parece que te ha bajado la fiebre. Tómate...

– ¿Se sabe algo..? -La interrumpí.

– No, Rin... Inuyasha todavía no ha vuelto y Myoga no ha aparecido.

– ¿Qué tengo que tomarme...?

– Éstas medicinas son de mi época. Me traje todo un arsenal la última vez que viajé a mi tiempo. Trágate ésta pastilla con un poco de agua.-Dijo Kagome a la vez que me ofrecía una pequeña pastilla, de color hueso. También me dio una pequeña cantimplora de bambú rellena de agua.-

– Sí...-Cogí aquella extraña medicina y me la tragué con ayuda del agua.- Gracias...

– Trata de descansar, Rin...

– Descansa tú también, Kagome. Apuesto que no has dormido en toda la noche...

– No te preocupes por mí, Rin. Duérmete.

Cerré los ojos y traté de relajarme, pero lo que realmente deseaba era salir corriendo de ésa maldita cabaña. En mi cabeza resonaban mis preguntas, como si de un oleaje se tratase. No podía entender el motivo por el que Sesshomaru se pasó tantos años sin venir a visitarme. Ni entendía el motivo por el que incluso dejó de venir Jaken a verme. Tampoco entendía por qué motivo el Señor Sesshomaru se enfrentaba a los de la tierra del Este. En realidad, no entendía nada. El oleaje de preguntas en mi cabeza se amansó cuando las medicinas de Kagome empezaron a surgir efecto. Por un rato, todo fue calma en mi interior y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Ésta vez tuve una pesadilla de aquellas que no se olvidan: Me encontraba entre unas montañas, y en aquel sitio, había muchísima niebla. Una niebla muy espesa y blanca. Yo caminaba, perdida. Hasta que me dí cuenta de que a unos metros por delante, había la silueta de alguien que se alejaba. Por más que corriese, jamás llegaba a alcanzar a ésa persona. Y de repente, de forma muy brusca, la niebla se desvanecía. A lo lejos podía ver al Señor Sesshomaru. Pero por más que corriese, por más que le llamase, ni le alcanzaba, ni él parecía darse cuenta de que estaba persiguiéndole. Cuando Sesshomaru desaparecía de mi vista, empecé a sentir un vacío en el vientre. Tal era la sensación, que me desperté de un golpe.

Suspiré al recordar el sueño, y me levanté. No había nadie en la cabaña, y por fin me encontraba bien. Por un segundo, la idea de salir corriendo fue realmente tentadora. Pero, ¿de qué serviría? Tal vez solo lograría empeorar la situación. Salí de la cabaña de Kagome y la encontré plantada delante de un árbol, practicando con su arco. El sol estaba arriba del todo, así que debía de ser el mediodía o la primera hora de la tarde.

Avisé a Kagome de que me iba a dar un baño en el río. Me dirigí a mi cabaña, pero por el camino tuve que pasar entre una aglomeración de ancianos, que hablaban entre ellos. No pude evitar escuchar comentarios como "menudo batallón tienen formado en la frontera del Oeste.", otros decían "yo he oído que el futuro marido de la sacerdotisa Kagome, ha ido a luchar allí" "debe ser horrible, si los del Oeste pierden, tendremos que entregar nuestras tierras a Lady Sayaka" "Es un baño de sangre"

_Lady Sayaka..._

Con que así se llamaba la mujer que quería matar a Sesshomaru. Hice oídos sordos a los demás comentarios, y entré en mi cabaña. Busqué un kimono negro y un obi dorado. Cogí los zapatos que me regaló Sango, una tela y me dirigí a la cascada, donde nunca había nadie. Allí me desprendí de mis ropajes y entré en el agua. Miré mi mano, la cual ya estaba casi curada del todo. Me limpié con un poco de arena, que sirvió para despegar el sudor acumulado. Cogí una planta aromática y también me la froté por el cuerpo, ya que no tenía perfumes. Buceé un rato, ya que eso me tranquilizaba. Pero no ésta vez. Salí del río y me sequé con la tela. Luego me vestí con el kimono negro y el obi dorado y me calcé los zapatos que me regaló mi amiga exterminadora.

Volví a mi cabaña dando un rodeo al camino donde estaban los aldeanos y entré de nuevo en mi cabaña. Una vez allí, cepillé mi pelo. Cogí el coletero que Kohaku me regaló y me hice una pequeña coleta en el lado derecho de mi cabeza, por encima de la oreja. Cogí la caja de maquillajes que me regalaron para mi cumpleaños, y de repente sentí un vacío en mi vientre al ver el color dorado mate. Era prácticamente, el mismo color que el de los ojos de Sesshomaru. No dudé en pintarme los ojos, del mismo modo que Sango.

Me sentía fuerte. No sé cómo llegué a decidir que debía hacer algo al respecto con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero cuando tuve claro que en ése momento, me iba a escapar, la lanza empezó a temblar. Cogí mi arma y ésta me proporcionó una absoluta calma. No pesaba en absoluto y sentía como si me invitase a hacerla rodar.

Hice rodar la lanza, haciendo que ésta diese vueltas entre mis dedos índice y pulgar. Del filo de mi arma se asomó una luz que en seguida reconocí: Era la energía mágica purificadora de la sacerdotisa. Con que ése era mi primer poder de sacerdotisa, la purificación.

_Un poder demasiado útil como para no usarlo en ésta situación_, pensé.

Cogí un rotulador negro que me regalaron para mi cumpleaños y en uno de los pergaminos, escribí una carta dirigida a mis amigos.

"Perdonadme, no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que el Señor Sesshomaru está en peligro. Dejadme ir. Lo siento .Rin."

Supuse que al no encontrarme, ya se imaginarían donde me había ido. Agarré mi arma y la serpiente de madera de Shippo y salí corriendo de mi cabaña. Me dirigí al hogar de Sango y llamé a Kirara, en baja voz. La gata mágica acudió a mí casi al instante, ella se acercó a mi y me miró con ojos expectantes.

– Ayúdame, Kirara. Por favor.

La gata dudaba de si transformarse o no. Miró hacia la cabaña de la que recientemente había salido y luego me volvió a mirar a mí.

– Por favor, Kirara. Piensa que Inuyasha también está en peligro.

Eso pareció convencer del todo a la gata mágica, la cual se puso a correr y se transformó en su forma demoníaca. Subí a sus lomos y se elevó en el aire. En pocos minutos, dejamos la aldea lejos.

Cierto era que Inuyasha también podía estar en peligro. Si habían logrado debilitar a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha también sería una presa razonablemente fácil. No entendía la fuerza que tenía Kagome al dejarlo ir. Pero yo sabía que Kagome estaba preocupada, y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si Inuyasha no volvía pronto, ella iría a comprobar lo sucedido. Tal vez debía esperar a ir con ella, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para cambiar mi rumbo. Kirara volaba a toda velocidad, hacia unas tierras en las que jamás había estado. El cielo empezó a cambiar con rapidez, dejó de estar tan iluminado, y empezó a oscurecer. Supuse que nos estábamos acercando, puesto que incluso yo que apenas tenía poderes de sacerdotisa, pude sentir el aura demoníaca de millones de demonios. Algo me hizo girara la vista; el filo de mi lanza se había iluminado, irradiaba una luz blanca, muy brillante y pura. Sin duda, hacía que me sintiese a salvo, pero, ¿qué significaba aquella luz?

Kirara empezó a descender un poco, y entonces lo vi todo:

Varios kilómetros de una explanada, estaban cubiertos de demonios. Habían tantísimos que apenas se podía ver el suelo. Reconocí las fronteras, puesto que Kaede me contó una vez que en las fronteras de todas las tierras, había una gran explanada, en la que no había nada de nada. Ni árboles, ni siquiera piedras o diminutas plantas.

"– _¿Kaede dónde están los límites de los terrenos del Oeste?_

– _No lo sé con exactitud, porque nunca he estado allí. Pero mi padre, que era un hombre al que le gustaba viajar me contó que cada territorio tiene una frontera. La del Oeste, que es en la que él estuvo, la describió como una llanura desierta, en la que ni siquiera había piedras o vegetación. Me dijo que era tan grande ésa llanura, que un humano jamás la podría cruzar sin morir de sed o de hambre. También me contó que habían dos torres de madera construidas a ambos lados del principio de los límites del Oeste. Allí siempre habrían vigilantes encargados de avisar al Señor de sus tierras si algún demonio cruzaba por el otro lado. Al otro lado de la frontera están las tierras del Este, y si algún demonio lograba cruzar los límites, aquello se entendería como un intento de invasión y se llevaría a cabo una guerra._

– _Entonces, debe de haber tres límites en las tierras del Oeste, ¿verdad? _

– _Exacto Rin. Están los límites del Oeste-Este, los del Oeste-Sur y los del Oeste-Norte. Pero desde que reinaba Inu No Taisho, que no han habido conflictos de territorios._

– _¿Y el Señor Sesshomaru es el Señor de las tierras del Oeste?_

– _Se dice "Lord". Y sí, Inu No Taisho era el antiguo dueño de ésas tierras. Pero con su muerte, se le cedió el puesto de Lord al hijo mayor, es decir, Sesshomaru._

– _Entonces Sesshomaru debe vivir en un palacio, ¿verdad?_

– _En efecto, Rin. Pero se dice que él abandonó su castillo cuando quiso conseguir la espada Tessaiga."_

Ésas debían de ser las limitaciones Oeste-Este. Observé desde arriba que, en efecto, los del Este llevaban mucha ventaja en cuanto a guerreros. Aunque la mayoría parecían demonios débiles. Mi lanza se iluminaba más y más conforme iba adelantando la gran masa de demonios que luchaban entre sí. En la lejanía pude ver a un medio-demonio de pelo color plata y ropas rojas, enfrentarse a cinco demonios a la vez con la ayuda de su colmillo de Acero. Éste, debió captar mi olor, y se giró a mirarme, con los ojos muy abiertos. Había tanto ruido en aquel lugar que no logré saber si llegó a gritarme algo.

Kirara descendió hasta llegar a su lado, y yo bajé de sus lomos. La gata empezó a combatir con varios demonios, e Inuyasha me miró enfadado.

– ¡Te dije que no vinieras, ésto es demasiado peligroso para una humana! - Gritó a la vez que giraba sobre su cuerpo para cortar por la mitad a un demonio.

– ¡Tenía que venir...-Logré decir cuando corté a mi primera presa por la mitad.- Inuyasha!

Tal vez el medio-demonio tenía razón, habían demasiados demonios y yo no sabía luchar bien, solo sabía defenderme. Kirara, al ver que me rodeaban, mordió mi kimono por la espalda y se elevó en los aires. Me dejó caer en las alturas y se puso debajo de mí, lo que me situaba sentada de nuevo sobre sus lomos. Ya me había cerciorado de que Inuyasha estaba sano y salvo. Bueno, sano. A salvo en ésas tierras no estaba nadie.

_¿Dónde estás, Sesshomaru...?_, pensé. Estaba segura de que éste ya debía haber captado mi olor.

Kirara siguió adelantando por el campo de batalla. Creo que ella sabía a quién quería encontrar. Y por fin, en la lejanía encontré a un gran perro blanco que aplastaba a sus enemigos o los apartaba con tal violencia, que los hacía desaparecer. Pero aquel perro tenía una gran herida sobre su espalda, y no podía moverse con total libertad.

El perro luchaba contra un ave fénix, de intenso color rojo. Supuse que aquel ave era Lady Sayaka. Ésta ave, estaba rodeada de llamas de fuego, siempre que alzaba sus dos alas, salían de su cuerpo múltiples dagas de fuego.

Unos demonios voladores empezaron a perseguir a Kirara, a lo que la gata, giró su camino, alejándose del ferro y el fénix, y se adelantó hacia sus enemigos, los cual empezó a aniquilar conmigo encima. Cogí con fuerza la lanza, y al intentar cortar a uno de ellos, del filo salió una luz blanca que purificó totalmente a los dos demonios que nos perseguían. El combate entre el perro y el fénix, era cada vez más encarnizado y sin duda, el fénix llevaba ventaja. Sesshomaru empezaba a tambalearse, aunque todavía seguía atacando y esquivando algunos de los golpes de su enemiga.

De repente lo vi claro como el agua, Sesshomaru iba a morir si no recibía ayuda. Pero, si usaba el poder de la lanza, le purificaría, y en el caso de que Sesshomaru sobreviviese al ataque purificador de mi lanza, éste volvería a su forma humanoide. El único que podía ayudarle allí, era Inuyasha. Pero éste se encontraba muy lejos de donde batallaban el perro y el fénix.

– Kirara, vuelve hacia donde está Inuyasha. -Le rogué a la gata, no teníamos tiempo.

La gata corrió por los aires a toda velocidad, hasta donde se hallaba el medio-demonio y descendió hasta su lado. Inuyasha debió entender el plan, porque subió sobre los lomos de Kirara, detrás de mí. Mi lanza empezó a encenderse de tal forma que pude notar la calidez de su luz purificadora en la palma de mi mano. Kirara volvió a levantar el vuelo a la vez que yo agitaba mi lanza, como si fuese una ola de mar. Del palo y el filo de mi arma, salió un gran rayo de luz purificadora, que desintegró a todos los demonios que se situaban detrás de Sesshomaru. La mayoría eran demonios del Este o demonios del Oeste heridos. Inuyasha saltó de Kirara y pudo situarse a pocos metros de su medio-hermano.

El fénix abrió sus alas, y de ellas salieron millones de dagas prendidas en fuego. Algunas de ésas dagas se dirigieron a mí, y de repente recordé el entreno que tuve el día anterior con Sango y Kohaku. Sabía que Kirara no podría evitar las dagas si yo estaba montada en sus lomos, así que sin dudarlo, salté al vacío desde una altura de vértigo. Kirara pudo evitar las dagas de fuego, pero no llegaría a tiempo para atraparme al vuelo. Inuyasha estaba atacando a Lady Sayaka, y no le daría tiempo a atraparme, y el perro había desaparecido.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros de encontrarme en el suelo, un dragón bicéfalo me rescató montándome en sus lomos.

– Gracias, Ah-Un.- Conseguí decirle con la respiración agitada.

Ah-Un, me llevó junto a un Sesshomaru que jamás había visto. Estaba tirado en el suelo, medio inconsciente. Éste me miraba con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, y tal vez, una pizca de miedo. Él tal vez no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

– Qué escena tan bonita...-Empezó a decir el fénix, riéndose de una forma algo escalofriante.- Tú debes ser Rin, la eterna protegida del Lord del Oeste. ¿Vienes a morir junto a tu Señor?

– Por favor, déjale estar. Él no te ha hecho nada. Por favor, Lady Sayaka... Déjale vivir.

La mujer rió escandalosamente.

– Una humana suplicando por la vida de un demonio... Qué escena tan enternecedora. Os mataré juntos.

– ¡JÁ!, qué valiente eres, Lady Sayaka. ¿Vas a atacar a un Lord medio muerto y a una humana? ¡Enfréntate a mí antes de caer tan bajo! -Intervino Inuyasha.

Ante la interrupción, el fénix estiró una de sus alas, con rapidez y de un golpe, Inuyasha salió volando por los aires y se quedó inconsciente también. Pues él estaba herido, de igual modo que lo estaba Sesshomaru.

El señor Sesshomaru, se levantó. Su kimono de guerra estaba manchado en su propia sangre. Éste, sin decir nada, desenvainó a Bakusaiga y del filo de ésta, empezaron a salir miles de rayos que se dirigían a Lady Sayaka. Sesshomaru no podía moverse con total libertad, iba dejando un rastro de manchas de sangre si se movía mucho. A pesar de estar a su lado, yo todavía no tenía fuerza para decirle nada, y menos en una situación como ésa.

Sesshomaru volvió a tambalearse, y cayó al suelo. Fijó la mirada en mí durante unos segundos y luego miró al gran fénix.

Lady Sayaka, extendió ambas alas. Ya conocía ése ataque, próximamente saldrían unas dagas que lograrían terminar con la vida de los tres. Estábamos demasiado cerca como para huir, no nos daría tiempo ni de levantarnos. Por suerte, Kirara y Ah-Un, habían podido huir anteriormente.

En las alas del fénix, empezaban a encenderse unas plumas que pronto saldrían disparadas hacia nosotros en forma de dagas. Me arrodillé junto a Sesshomaru, mirando sus heridas. El rostro que tanto añoraba estaba ahí, pero no del modo en el que tanto tiempo esperaba verle.

Cuando las dagas se dispararon, por instinto cogí la lanza y la puse delante de mí, como si quisiese ocultarme detrás de ella, lo que era absurdo. O no. Las dagas se pararon a pocos metros de la lanza, sin herirnos a ninguno de los tres.

– ¿Cómo? - Gritó enfadada Lady Sayaka.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida por el poder oculto de la lanza. Hice rodar mi arma entre mis dedos pulgar y corazón, y el filo se iluminó. Las dagas que seguían ahí, suspendidas en el aire, se volvieron hacia Lady Sayaka, dejándola fuertemente aturdida.

– ¿Cómo es posible que una simple humana...? -Empezó a decir, llena de sorpresa. Lady Sayako, en seguida fue rodeada de un aura demoníaca inmensa. El pico de ésta se abrió considerablemente, dejando ver algo luminoso dentro de su boca. Parecía fuego. Su pico se fue abriendo más y más hasta que me di cuenta de que aquello era otro ataque. Saldría una bola de fuego que lograría que me muriésemos quemados. Para darle tiempo a Sesshomaru a que se recuperase, salí corriendo acercándome a Lady Sayaka, y que el disparo de aquella bola de fuego, solo pudiese acabar conmigo. Al estar lo suficientemente alejada del Señor Sesshomaru, me dí cuenta de que me había dejado la la lanza a su lado. Ése iba a ser mi final. No podía defenderme, ni ya esquivar ése ataque. Así que me limité a dejarme caer de rodillas, sometiéndome al ataque que causaría mi muerte.

Oí el disparo, y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sonreí, porque había podido ayudar al señor Sesshomaru. Escuché un golpe encima de mi cabeza. ¿Era aquello la muerte? No la recordaba con ése sonido, así que elevé la mirada, y pude ver que la bola de fuego se difuminaba ante el golpe de una flecha que reconocí al instante. Era una flecha sagrada de Kagome, la que se encontraba a varios metros me distancia, montada sobre una gran bola de color rosa.

Shippo volvió a su forma humanoide y me gritó con fuerza.

– ¡Rin, la serpiente! – Al entender lo que el demonio zorro quería que hiciese, metí la mano izquierda en mi manga derecha y saqué la pequeña serpiente de madera que lancé hacia el gran fénix.

La serpiente se transformó en un ejemplar de boa demoníaca enorme, que en pocos segundos pudo rodear el cuerpo del ave fénix. En ése momento, aproveché para alejarme todo lo posible de Lady Sayaka e intentar alejar también a Sesshomaru. Pero su armadura era demasiado pesada. Inuyasha, quién ya se había despertado, agarró con cuidado a su hermanastro y lo alejó del fénix en dos simples y rápidos movimientos. Cuando me agaché a coger mi lanza del suelo, pude sentir un aura que abrasaba. El aire mágico del fénix, logró abrasarme la espalda y tirarme al suelo, sin yo poder tener la posibilidad de poderme mover. Otra flecha se interpuso cuando Lady Sayaka logró deshacerse de la ilusión de la serpiente.

Notaba un dolor creciente en mi espalda, tal era que no podía ni quejarme. Giré mi cabeza, con dificultad al coger aire y miré a Lady Sayaka, quién volvía a alzar sus alas, para disparar otra vez sus dagas ardientes.

– ¡Hiraikotsu! - Escuché la voz de Sango, aproximándose a mí, encima de Kirara.

Alcé el brazo hacia ella, y en un segundo me situaba flotando, colgando del brazo de Sango. Aterrizamos junto a Shippo, quién me cogió cuidadosamente. Me sorprendió que incluso Miroku estuviese allí, ya que él normalmente estaba siempre cuidando de sus hijas en éstas ocasiones. El monje se quitó la tela morada de su toga y me la pasó por la espalda, puesto que mi kimono se me había roto con el aura del fénix. Me senté en el suelo, a la vez que Miroku y Shippo me agarraban de los hombros. Me costaba respirar a causa del dolor agudo en toda mi espalda.

Kagome volvió a lanzar una flecha al fénix y con la debilidad que causó el ataque de su esposa, Inuyasha usó "la Onda de Diamantes". Lady Sayaka se debilitó y se mostró en su forma humanoide. Entonces una bandada de pequeñas aves de fuego, se pusieron a su alrededor y se la llevaron de allí.

– Volveremos a encontrarnos.- Decía ella, a la vez que huía.

En ése momento, dejé caer mi cuerpo de lado, encima del hombro de Miroku. Fijaba mi mirada en Sesshomaru, el que permanecía tumbado, medio inconsciente. Escuchaba voces a mi alrededor, pero ya no sabía distinguir quién hablaba.

"Le está subiendo la fiebre"

"Hay que volver a la aldea antes de que coja una infección en la espalda"

"Rin, ¿puedes oírme?"

"Deprisa, subirla en los lomos de Kirara"

Seguía mirando allá donde estaba el Señor Sesshomaru. Mi vista empezaba a nublarse. Veía como Jaken, al cual todavía no había visto hasta ése momento, estaba junto a él. Mi cabeza gritaba _"¡Ayudad al Señor Sesshomaru!", _pero nadie parecía oírme.

Entonces cerré los ojos y me quedé profundamente dormida. Soñé algo que jamás podré olvidar:

Me encontraba delante de un río, en pleno amanecer. El aire era muy agradable, y se escuchaba el piar de unos pájaros que volaban hasta su nido. El sonido del agua correr entre unas piedras y los colores que de unos peces que nadaban tranquilos. El ambiente olía a flores. Me senté en la sombra de un árbol y disfrutar del espectáculo visual que tenía delante. Pero del agua surgió una luz grande que se fue acercando a mí. La luz se acercó a mí, pero yo no me asustaba, porque me parecía algo normal. De ésa luz empezó a escucharse una voz que yo reconocí al instante.

"_Has cumplido tu promesa, te has convertido en alguien valiente. Oh, mírate, estás fuerte y preciosa. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Rin"_, dijo la voz de mi querida anciana Kaede. La luz se acercó hasta mi lado, y tocó mi frente, era húmedo, pero cálido. La luz se desvaneció por completo, entrando dentro de mi cuerpo, dándome fuerza. Sin saber como, ahora vestía el mismo kimono de sacerdotisa que llevaba Kagome, Kaede y Kikyo. Por dentro, me sentí una mujer renovada. Alguien con valía suficiente para seguir sola, a pesar del temor que sentía al recordar la batalla contra Lady Sayaka. Inuyasha y el Señor Sesshomaru, estaban vivos, y ante ése pensamiento, sonreí, apoyando la cabeza en un árbol.

Una mariposa de un precioso color anaranjado se posó sobre mi nariz, y sonreí. Éste se echó a volar a los segundos y miré entre las hojas, por donde se filtraba un halo de luz. El perfecto anillo de luz que se colaba entre las hojas me permitió alzar la vista y ver que entre unos árboles se hallaba el Señor Sesshomaru. Él no movía los labios, pero yo escuchaba su voz hablar.

"_Rin, ¿te has acostumbrado a la vida en el pueblo? ¿No te has sentido intimidada? ¿Usaste el kimono que te dí el otro día? Cuando estés en problemas, ansiosa o triste, o cualquier otro sentimiento, no dudes en llamarme. Vendré por ti inmediatamente. Incluso si estamos separados, si tú dices mi nombre, vendré absolutamente hasta ti. Si no puedes hablar, puedes silbar. Silba entre los dedos, si así te gusta. La distancia no es un obstáculo, nuestros corazones están unidos. Con el poder de la confianza, no hay nada que temer. Basta con tener éste sentimiento, debería ser suficiente para llenar tu corazón. Es por eso que está bien que las cosas sigan como están, por ahora...Tenemos mucho tiempo. Puedes examinar tu corazón a su ritmo. Hasta entonces cuídate por ti misma."_

Tras escuchar sus palabras, yo me encontré en absoluta paz. Mi alma estaba tranquila.

Todo empezó a desvanecerse, poco a poco. Primero desapareció el río, luego el gran árbol, las piedras, el sonido de los pájaros... Finalmente el paisaje entero. Lo único que tenía delante de mis ojos, era al Señor Sesshomaru, quién me tendía su mano, con una absoluta calma. Yo sonreía y estiraba mi brazo hacia él. Y justo cuando nuestros dedos iban a tocarse...

Desperté.

Me encontraba en mi cabaña. Estaba tumbada con la espalda al aire. A mi lado, se encontraba una palangana llena de agua, y hierbas medicinales. Plegué mis brazos por la altura de mi cabeza y miré a mi alrededor, con la ilusión de no estar sola. Pero era así como me encontraba, sola. Supuse que mis amigos de la aldea, se habrían enfadado conmigo, por exponerme a un peligro tan grande. Y por mi osadía, tal vez Sesshomaru no querría volver a saber de mi. Tal vez, de no haber aparecido en pleno campo de batalla, Sesshomaru hubiese podido luchar mejor, porque tal vez le distraje. Tal vez solo fui una carga más, como lo llevaba siendo desde que me resucitó.

Kagome entró de repente.

– Vaya, te has despertado ya. Vengo a ponerte unas vendas y hierbas medicinales. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Estoy bien, pero me pica la espalda.

– Es normal, te va a quedar una buena cicatriz.

– Supongo que sí...

– Pero haré todo lo posible para hidratar bien la quemadura, así tal vez, no se note tanto.

– No me importa tener una cicatriz, en un sitio donde no la voy a ver jamás.

Kagome se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi frente, pero no dijo nada. Me incorporé con su ayuda, y noté dolor en la espalda. Kagome me pringó toda la quemadura con un ungüento de una planta que iba muy bien para éstas cosas. Después, sacó unas vendas que habían comprado a un mercader y me envolvió el torso con ellas, y me las sujetó rodeando los hombros, como si fuese la camiseta que ella usaba. Al finalizar, ella vio mi rostro y supo descifrar la incertidumbre que inundaba mis ojos.

– ¿Sabes? Están todos esperándote cerca del árbol sagrado.

– ¿Todos?

– Sí. Sango te trajo aquí junto con Kirara y Miroku. Inuyasha y yo, nos encargamos de subir a Sesshomaru sobre Ah-Un. Desde que llegó, Sesshomaru sigue sentado en el árbol sagrado. Solo se levantó un segundo para camiar su kimono, y tardó muchas horas. Pero al volver, llevaba uno igual. No sé donde los debe de tener guardados. Dijo que se quedaría ahí, hasta que te recuperases. No ha vuelto a decirle nada más a nadie.

– Oh, ya entiendo.

– Venga, vístete, seguro que tienes ganas de reunirte con él, y con los demás.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que llegamos?

– Pues un día y medio.

Asentí. Me moría de ganas de ir. Al levantarme, Kagome volvió a brindarme su ayuda. Escogí un kimono naranja y amarillo a cuadros, que me regaló Sesshomaru. Era igual que el que usaba de niña, pero éste era más grande. Me até el obi verde con delicadeza y Kagome me dejó algo una agua extraña llamada "imperdible", para que sin atarme demasiado fuerte el obi, éste no se me fuese a soltar. Y que a su vez, no me hiciese daño en la espalda.

Me peiné y puse de nuevo la coleta, con el coletero que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños. Kagome sacó un trapo y me quitó los restos del maquillaje dorado que me puse. Sacó un trapo húmedo y me limpió la cara. Sonrió mirándome y me acarició la mejilla.

– Gracias por salvar a Inuyasha. -Susurró mirándome y sonrió.

Entonces me quedó claro que el haber salido a la batalla, estuvo bien hecho. Suspiré aliviada y salí de la cabaña. Kagome me seguía. Crucé la aldea, caminando a un ritmo calmado, por muchas ganas que tuviese de llegar al árbol. Si corría ahora, me haría daño en la quemadura. Los aldeanos estaban de festejos y al verme alguien gritó:

"Es la señorita Rin, vamos a rendirle pleitesía. Ella ha salvado nuestras tierras."

De repente, todos los aldeanos, dejaron sus tareas, se agacharon y empezaron a adorarme. Me sentí realmente avergonzada ante ello, pero supongo que también les salvé a ellos. Dios sabe qué hubiese pasado si los del Este nos invaden. Tal vez, hubiesen matado a todos los humanos. Una anciana se acercó a mí y me dio unas hierbas medicinales, un hombre me dio una cesta llena de melocotones, un niño quiso darme un beso y al hacerlo se puso muy rojo y salió corriendo, una niña me dio su tesoro que era un colgante con una pluma... Kagome cargó con todo, puesto que me dijo que no podía llevar peso.

Nos adentramos al bosque sagrado, me giré a mirar a Kagome, y noté que mi rostro estaba siendo invadido por la impaciencia. Seguí caminando. Por fin iba a ver a Sesshomaru, después de siete años. El árbol sagrado estaba a pocos metros de mi posición. Se me hizo, por primera vez, muy largo el camino.

Y por fin vi a Shippo. El pequeño zorro me dedicó la mayor de sus sonrisas y se tiró a mis brazos, mostrándome cariño sel mismo modo que lo hacía años antes, y me dio un abrazo. Me volvió a mirar sonriente y me dijo "has sido muy valiente". Asentí cuando Shippo bajaba de mis brazos.

Kirara se transformó en una gran gata de combate y me acarició mi brazo con su cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Yo acaricié detrás de sus orejas y ella agradeció dándome un beso en el brazo.

Miroku se acercó a mí y me agarró de ambas manos. Me miró a los ojos y me dijo "te has hecho una mujercita muy valiente. Pero no puedo pedirte un hijo. Lo siento.", reí tímidamente ante sus palabras. Luego el monje añadió "nos has sorprendido a todos, Rin". Empecé a sentir una presión en el pecho, y ganas de echarme a llorar, pero sonreí.

Sango se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, abarcando mi cuello y uno de mis brazos. Luego me miró y dijo "muchos de los exterminadores que conocí, debieron aprender de ti". Sango me dio un beso en la mejilla, y yo notaba como mi cuerpo temblaba.

Inuyasha se acercó a mi y con aires burlones dijo "¿qué pasa? No esperes que yo también me ponga tierno. Pero si algún día tu vida peligra, deberé devolverte el favor". Reí ante su comentario, y el medio-demonio me revolvió el pelo. Me lo coloqué bien, con una mano. Quería llorar.

Jaken se acercó a mí y me miró desde su posición. Yo me arrodillé delante de él y le miré. El demonio sapo, tenía una mirada tierna, y los ojos llorosos. "Ay, niña... Cuánto has crecido y qué valiente...".

_Jaken... Cuánto te he echado de menos..., _pensé. Después le abracé y él se hizo un ovillo sobre mi torso. Luego me miró sonriente y se aclaró la garganta. Él se puso detrás de mí, con todos mis otros amigos.

Me levanté cogiendo aire, y por fin levanté la mirada y la clavé en _él. _

El Señor Sesshomaru estaba sentado, con una pierna estirada, y la otra levantada. No me miraba, tenía la mirada clavada en uno de los árboles de la derecha. Cuando me paré delante de él, se levantó y me miró. Ahí estaba, entero y vivo. Él clavo su mirada en mí, y pude atisbar unos ápices de ternura y alivio en sus ojos.

Me acerqué unos pasos a él, notando cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que luchaba por reprimir. Él solo puso una mano en mi pelo, del mismo modo que lo hizo cuando volví de la muerte el día en que fuimos al inframundo. Al sentir su mano yo sonreí con ternura. Él bajó su mano hasta dejarla en mi mejilla. Yo dejé caer mi lagrima, a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

_Por fin..._

Sesshomaru adelantó un paso hasta mí, y apretó mi cabeza contra su hombro derecho.

– Jamás pude llegar a imaginar que serías así de valiente. - Se limitó a decir. Luego dejó mi cabeza y se apartó de mí, imponiendo su orgullo y sus límites.

– No vuelvas a irte. Por favor.

Sesshomaru alzo su vista unos segundos, pensativo. Luego miró a su hermanastro, quién asintió con el rostro, sin decir nada. Sesshomaru clavó su mirada en mí.

– Debo volver a mi palacio del Oeste. Si quieres, puedes acompañarme. – Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar entre los árboles del bosque.-

– Pero, ¿y mis cosas...?

– Jaken recogerá tus cosas y las cargará en Ah-Un.

– ¡Sí, Señor Sesshomaru! -dijo el demonio sapo.

Yo simplemente me giré a mirar a mis amigos y me despedí con la mano, para luego volver a caminar junto al Señor Sesshomaru.


	4. Los corazones perdidos

CAPÍTULO 4: LOS CORAZONES PERDIDOS.

Parecía mentira el tiempo que llevaba esperando. Esperándole. Y ahora por fin, volvía a caminar junto a él. Años atrás, viajábamos en busca de Naraku, sin saber nunca a dónde nos dirigíamos ni dónde iríamos a parar. Pero ahora teníamos un sitio al que ir, al Castillo del Oeste. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. El Señor Sesshomaru desconocía infinidad de sucesos importantes que me habían sucedido los últimos años en los que él no vino a visitarme. Como cuando me caí de un árbol y me rompí el brazo, cuando Sango y Miroku me pagaron para que cuidara a sus hijos durante unos días, la primera vez que subí sola en Kirara, cuando fui la dama de honor de la exterminadora en su boda, cuando salvé la vida de un niño que se cayó al río y no sabía nadar, mi primer entreno... Habían tantas cosas que Sesshomaru no sabía. Y estaba seguro que yo me perdía muchas cosas de él.

El Señor Sesshomaru y yo nos encaminábamos por el bosque, caminando uno junto al otro. Entonces le miré por el rabillo del ojo y me dí cuenta de cuánto había crecido. Ahora mi cabeza estaba a la altura de su hombro.

Empezó a dolerme la espalda y me quedé quieta unos segundos, esperando que los pinchazos de la quemadura, cesasen.

– Qué ocurre, Rin.- Preguntó Sesshomaru, quién se giró sobre sí para mirarme.

– Es la quemadura, me duele.

– Nos quedaremos aquí. Jaken no tardará en aparecer con Ah-Un.

– Sí.

Sesshomaru se sentó en los pies de un árbol y se quedó mirando hacia la nada. Yo me arrodillé sobre una explanada llena de césped y me dejé caer hacia delante, tumbándome con la espalda mirando al cielo. Notaba la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre mi espalda.

– ¿Cómo es su castillo, Señor Sesshomaru?

– Espacioso. Ya lo verás.

– ¿Y tiene a mucha gente bajo su servicio?

– Son demonios, no esperes encontrarte ningún humano.

– ¿Es un castillo muy lujoso?

– Veo que sigues haciendo muchas preguntas.

Ante aquello, sonreí. El Señor Sesshomaru recordaba mi faceta de charlatana y eso me complacía. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más. Mi mente se llenaba de preguntas sobre Sesshomaru. Pero una resaltaba entre las demás. ¿Porqué dejó de venir a verme?

– Señor Sesshomaru...

– Qué.

– ¿Quién es Lady Sayaka?

– Lady Sayaka es la terrateniente del Este.

– Sí, eso lo sé. Pero, ¿porqué luchasteis el otro día?

– Ella quiere conquistar mis tierras. Violó los tratados.

– Entiendo...

– Rin.

– ¿Sí?

– Estuviste muy bien.

Sabía que aquella era la forma de darme las gracias de Sesshomaru. Él se levantó, sin decir nada y por los cielos se acercó Ah-Un. Sesshomaru llamó a Jaken alzando la voz y éste se acercó hasta nuestro lado.

– Creí que estarían más adelante, Señor. - Dijo Jaken, sorprendido de tenernos allí.

– Rin no puede hacer esfuerzos. Recuerda su quemadura.

– Cierto Señor. Rin, sube.

– Sí, Jaken. - Me levanté con cuidado, notando como se me rozaba la venda en el kimono, lo que me hacía cerrar fuertemente los ojos y hacer una mueca de dolor.

Ante ello, Sesshomaru se ponía a mi lado. Ah-Un se agachaba para que fuese más fácil para mi, subirme a sus lomos. Cuando pude recuperarme un poco de los pinchazos en la quemadura, que me ocasionaba el roce de la venda, me dejé caer sobre Ah-Un, con cuidado. El dragón bicéfalo se levantó y empezó a volar, entre el cielo azul. Jaken se agarró a la estola que colgaba del hombro derecho del Señor Sesshomaru y éste empezó a volar, por delante de Ah-Un.

Pegué mi oreja sobre la montura de Ah-Un, y miré hacia el lado derecho, pude observar las nubes junto a mi. ¿Tan alto estábamos? Las nubes acariciaban mi rostro, y me relajaban muchísimo. El Señor Sesshomaru se puso a la altura de mi mirada. Él no sabía que se puso en mi campo de visión. Sonreí al tenerlo delante. Seguía tan altivo y elegante como siempre, no había cambiado. La felicidad que sentí en aquel instante, y el constante roce de las nubes en mi rostro, me hizo quedarme dormida.

El roce de una suave mano sobre mi mejilla me hizo despertar. Sesshomaru me miraba con unos ojos que no supe descifrar. Luego miró mi espalda y frunció un poco el ceño.

– Hemos llegado, Rin.

Me dejé caer de Ah-Un de costado, para no tener que mover mi espalda con brusquedad. La verdad es que me dolía muchísimo, pero no quería preocupar al Señor Sesshomaru, aunque algo me decía que mi quemadura tenía un olor que demostraba que ésta, había empeorado, y él ya lo había notado.

– Jaken, trae a Haruka.

– Si, mi Señor, con mucho gusto. -Dijo Jaken, antes de ir corriendo hacia dentro del castillo.

El castillo desde fuera, era muy grande. Consistía en un edificio enorme de dos plantas y dos tejados: el de arriba y el que separaba el primer, del segundo piso. Las paredes del castillo eran de un color negro ébano. Mientras que los techos eran de color caoba. Era un lugar muy elegante. El castillo estaba rodeado de jardines llenos de flores diferentes, y un camino de piedras que se perdía entre las flores de éstos.

– Es precioso...

– Lo he cambiado un poco desde que murió mi padre.

– Señor Sesshomaru.

– Qué.

– ¿Quién es Haruka?

– Es la ama de llaves. Tiene el mismo rango que Jaken. Mayordomos principales. Pero también será tu ayudante personal. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes acudir a ella.

– Pensé que podría acudir a usted, si algo me pasaba.

– Y puedes. Pensé que te vendría bien una amiga aquí dentro.

– Es muy amable por su parte, Señor.

Me quedé a observar el majestuoso paisaje que ofrecía el castillo. Se podía respirar calma. Pronto apareció Jaken, acompañado de una bella mujer. Supuse que se trataba de Haruka.

Era una mujer demonio. Ella era un poco más alta que yo. Su piel era de un precioso color pálido. Llevaba su pelo color chocolate suelto, por delante le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, pero por detrás, el pelo le caía en cascada hasta la cintura. En su rostro destacaban sus grandes ojos de color rojo y sus labios pintados del mismo color. Era una mujer de cuerpo esbelto y definido. Y poseía una hermosa sonrisa. Vestía un kimono muy sencillo, sin texturas ni complementos, de color negro. Su obi estaba hecho con tres cuerdas de trenza de color rojo. Quedé prendada por su belleza.

La mujer hizo una reverencia a Sesshomaru, y por fin dejó mostrar su dulce voz.

– Señor Sesshomaru, ¿qué desea?

– Haruka, te presento a Rin. Es la humana de la que te hablé, mi protegida.

– Oh, perdone mi mala educación, señorita Rin. Soy Haruka, y estoy a sus servicios.

– Puedes llamarme Rin, a secas.

– Haruka, quiero que lleves a Rin a visitar a Kensuke.

– El Señor Kensuke no se encuentra en éstos momentos, Señor.

– Perdón. ¿quién es Kensuke?

– El médico de palacio.- Respondió secamente Sesshomaru.

– Perdonen mi intromisión, pero ¿qué le sucede a la señorita Rin?

– Oh, yo... Tengo una quemadura muy grande en la espalda, y me duele.

– Si usted lo desea, señorita Rin, yo misma podría ponerle un remedio a base de hiervas medicinales.

– Me parece bien. Muchas gracias, Haruka.

– No tiene usted porqué dármelas, es mi trabajo satisfacerla.

– No se hable más. -Intervino Sesshomaru.- Te enseñaré tu habitación, Rin.

Sesshomaru entró en palacio caminando. En la entrada, a cada lado de la puerta, se encontraban dos demonios de poco aspecto humano. Esos demonios, miraban al horizonte, sin siquiera mirar a Sesshomaru. Pero ambos a la vez dijeron "Bienvenido a palacio, Señor Sesshomaru". El aludido no respondió, ni se inmutó. El interior del palacio estaba lleno de columnas, se trataba de un pasadizo de grandes dimensiones, en el que había alguna puerta, pero éstas estaban cerradas. En cada columna había una vela grande, y en el suelo se hallaba una alfombra que llegaba desde la puerta principal hasta el final del pasillo. Recorrimos todo el pasillo y subimos unas escaleras. El segundo piso era una sala redonda enorme, con varias puertas. En la sala se encontraba una zona de descanso, con cómodos y caros asientos llenos de cojines, con telas de seda. El suelo era también de una tela muy mullida y apetecible al tacto, de un color blanco-grisáceo.

Estaba tan sorprendida, que no podía ni articular palabra. Todo lo que estaba ante mis ojos, era algo en que los de mi clase, no podían ni permitirse soñar. Sesshomaru se quedó delante de la tercera puerta que empezaba por la derecha.

– Está será tu habitación. Mis sirvientes te la prepararon especialmente para ti, pero si hay algo que no te guste, puedes decírselo a Haruka.

– Estoy segura de que todo estará a mi gusto. -dije, y tomé el rodal de la puerta corrediza, y la eché a un lado.

Al entrar a la sala que era mi habitación, me quedé en blanco. El tamaño de ésta era como juntar cinco cabañas de la aldea, por lo menos. El suelo era de una madera negra, y las paredes eran de color hueso. En el centro de la habitación, habían dos pequeños escalones y encima de estos, un enorme futón digno de un rey. En ése futón, podían dormir, sin exagerar, cinco personas. A la derecha había una ventana, que llegaba al suelo, y por la que se veía un hermoso lago, rodeado de cerezos. En el lago había un puente, de rojas vallas. La izquierda se encontraba una mesa de té,de muy baja estatura, pegada a la pared. En el centro de ésta, se hallaba un jarrón, de la más cara de las porcelanas, en el que descansaba cómodamente una hermosa orquídea. Junto a la mesa, habían otras dos puertas corredizas.

– Allí se encuentran el baño y tu vestidor personal.

– Sesshomaru, es precioso. Jamás imaginé que yo llegaría a...-mientras hablaba, me giré a mirar a Sesshomaru, el cual estaba saliendo de la sala de descanso.-

– Al señor Sesshomaru no le gustan los agradecimientos, señorita Rin. -Dijo la suave voz de Haruka.

– Sí, me he dado cuenta. ¿Crees que se habrá enfadado, Haruka...?

– Por supuesto que no, señorita Rin. El Señor Sesshomaru ha abandonado el lugar, porque su tarea aquí ha finalizado.

Mientras escuchaba lo que decía Haruka, me adentré en mi habitación, para abrir la puerta corrediza de la derecha, la cual, llevaba hasta mi vestidor personal. Aquello era una sala alargada. A su derecha, se encontraba un armario, que se abría con una puerta corrediza. Abrí el armario un poco, y allí pude encontrar una gran variedad de los más lujosos kimonos, todo tipo de zapatos e incluso bolsos. Cerré el armario enseguida al ver todo aquello. Sin duda, era perfecto, pero demasiado. En la izquierda de la misma sala, se hallaba una pared hecha con un largo espejo. Jamás había tenido un espejo. Al final de la sala se hallaba un tocador, con un asiento de madera tallada a mano. Encima del tocador habían dos joyeros. Abrí el de la derecha, primero, y estaba lleno de complementos para el pelo: todo tipo de cintas, perlas... En el joyero de la izquierda habían joyas. Cuando me fijé bien en el tocador, pude ver que la misma mesita era una tapa de cristal, y que debajo de ésta, estaba lleno de todos los maquillajes, en todos sus colores.

Salí del vestidor, y luego entré en el baño, para verlo. Éste era de igual tamaño que el vestidor, pero con una forma más cuadrada. En una esquina, se podía ver una gran bañera construida con madera. Al lado de ésta, había una madera alargada, con todo tipo de jabones. Habían jabones de pastilla, jabones líquidos, aceites, cremas... Y una esponja marina. Delante de la bañera se hallaba un asiento construido con metal. Supuse que "aquello" era para hacer mis necesidades. A la derecha de la entrada del baño había un mueble, también con espejo, lleno de telas, todas ellas muy mullidas y luego había una cesta de mimbre con tapa, supuse que para la ropa sucia. En la pared había una calefacción que funcionaba a base de piedras calientes. Me apresuré a salir del baño.

Miré a Haruka con los ojos muy abiertos, ella sonreía como si tal cosa.

– ¿Es muy normal tanto lujo?

– El lujo del terrateniente principal, es incluso mayor que los lujos que se permiten los grandes reyes o señores feudales de la región, señorita Rin. No debería sorprenderse tanto.

– Yo nunca he estado en ningún palacio. Éste es el primero al que acudo.

– Entonces, la entiendo, señorita Rin. Disculpe, iré a buscar el remedio para su espalda, si le parece.

– Muchas gracias, Haruka. Me daré un baño, entonces.

– ¿Necesitará mi ayuda para el baño, señorita Rin?

– No, y en mi higiene agradecería, si no es mucho pedir, algo de intimidad.

– Lo entiendo, señorita Rin. Disculpe mi insolencia. Me retiro, volveré en seguida.

_¿Insolencia...?_, pensé. Luego sonreí un poco.

Me metí en el baño y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Me deshice la coleta, dejé el coletero de Kohaku en la mesita de los jabones. Me desabroché el obi y me quité el kimono, como de las prendas íntimas. Me deshice el vendaje con cuidado y observé mi reflejo desnudo en el espejo. Jamás me había visto desnuda, ya que ni en el reflejo del agua, había un buen ángulo para poder observarme a mí misma. Luego me giré y observé la quemadura. Era bastante fea, y estaba al rojo vivo. Suspiré un poco. Me metí en la bañera y me senté, con sumo cuidado. Tiré de una palanca, en la que había un letrero en el que ponía "agua fría". Al tirar de la palanca, de la pared se sobresalió un tubo que empezó a derramar agua fría. La bañera se iba llenando poco a poco. Cuando el agua empezó a estar al nivel de la quemadura, me tapé la boca, para acallar un quejido. Aquello dolía como mil demonios, pero el agua fría, iba bien en las quemaduras. Llené hasta arriba la bañera y me sumergí unos segundos, toda yo. Mi espalda, se acostumbró poco a poco a la mezcla de dolor y alivio que le causaba el agua. Alargué mi brazo y cogí la esponja marina, la cual mojé. Cogí uno de los jabones líquidos y empapé la esponja. Olía a rosas. Olía demasiado bien. Apreté la esponja entre mis dedos y salió mucha espuma. Dejé caer la espuma por mi nuca, notando cómo esta caía por mi espalda, y lo cual me causaba escozor en la quemadura. Suspiré un poco y luego enjaboné mi cuerpo. Cogí un poco de jabón líquido y me lo puse en el pelo, el cual también me lavé. Luego de eso, quité el tapón de la bañera, y ésta se vació en pocos segundos. Me puse de pié a la vez que tiraba de la palanca de agua fría, y la dejaba caer por mi cuerpo. Cuando me deshice de toda la espuma, me invadió un olor a rosas. Sonreí, saliendo de la bañera. Puse la ropa en el cesto, y cogí dos toallas. Con una de ellas, me envolví el pelo, y con la otra rodeé mi cuerpo, agarrando la toalla por las axilas, pero sin apretar. Salí del baño y entré con rapidez en el vestidor, donde me puse la ropa íntima. Me puse unos calcetines y cogí un kimono de color blanco.

– Señorita Rin, le pido que no se vista, para que pueda curarle la quemadura. -Se escuchó desde mi habitación.

Salí, tapando mi cuerpo con el kimono, algo vergonzosa.

– Por favor, túmbese en su futón.

– Sí. -Dije intimidada.

Me tumbé en mi cama y Haruka, al entender mi vergüenza, me tapó con las sábanas hasta la cintura, lo que yo agradecí. Noté un gel sobre mi espalda y las manos de Haruka, repartiendo éste por la quemadura. Yo me mordía el interior del labio, para no quejarme.

– ¿Qué es...?- Dije con la voz entrecortada, por el dolor.

– Se trata de extracto de una planta llamada aloe vera. Es lo mejor que hay para las quemaduras, señorita Rin.

– Huele muy bien.

– Sí, y ya verá qué efecto tan bueno. No le vendaré la herida, así que usted deberá esperar a que se le seque. Por la noche sería conveniente que le pusiese más, siempre que la señorita lo desee, claro.

– Creo que me irá muy bien.

– Veo que ha escogido el kimono blanco, señorita Rin. Al ser de tela tan suave, no le hará daño, y es muy bonito para andar por el castillo. Creo recordar que el Señor Sesshomaru tiene uno igual.

– Haruka, ¿cuánto hace que conoces al Señor del castillo?

– Pues, si quiere que le sea honesta, señorita... Le conozco desde hace casi dos milenios.

– ¿Tanto?

– El Señor Sesshomaru y yo, fuimos amigos desde la infancia. Pero su familia, era de la nobleza, lo que a mí me convertía en un ser inferior a él, y tuvimos que separarnos. Pero hace cinco años me vino a buscar para que trabajase para él. Me dijo que pronto vendría su protegida, y que mi trabajo sería cuidar de ella en lo que él no pudiese.

– Oh, vaya...

– El Señor Sesshomaru siempre piensa en usted, señorita. Le recordaba muy frío.

– Sigue siendo frío.

– Sí, pero menos. Y en sus ojos ya no hay odio.

– ¿Y a qué se debe?

– Creo que su compañía le ha calmado, señorita Rin.

– Qué cosas dices, Haruka...

– Perdóneme por mi atrevimiento, señorita.

– Haruka, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

– Lo que sea, señorita.

– No me trates como si yo fuese... de la realeza.

– Pero es mi trabajo cuidar de usted.

– Lo sé, y lo agradezco. Pediré tu ayuda si la necesito, pero necesito una amiga aquí dentro, no una sirvienta.

– Entiendo lo que quiere decir. Pero... permítame decirle, señorita, que los sirvientes están bajo mi cargo.

– Oh, entiendo... -Sonreí mirando a Haruka desde mi cama.

– Entonces, ¿qué quiere que cambie?

– Para empezar, no me trates de usted, por favor.

– Eso no puedo cumplirlo, señorita. Puedo ser su amiga y confidente, si lo desea, pero mi trabajo es servirla y tratarla con el mayor de los respetos.

– Háblame de ti, tendremos que conocernos.

– La verdad es que ahora debería ir a cumplir mis obligaciones en la cocina, con los cocineros. Pero si quieres me pasaré después de su cena, y charlaremos.

– Me parece bien.

– Su espalda ya se ha secado, señorita. ¿Le pongo más o quiere esperar a la noche?

– Esperaré. Ahora me vestiré e iré a ver a Jaken. Gracias, Haruka.

– La veré luego, señorita.

Escuché unos pasos y el abrir y cerrar de una puerta corrediza. Me levanté a los pocos segundos y entré en el vestidor, donde me vestí con el kimono blanco y me peiné con un cepillo que había cerca del tocador. Luego entré en el baño, donde puse las toallas en el cesto y cogí el coletero de Kohaku. Volví al tocador y me hice una coletita en el lado derecho de mi cabeza. Y me tiré unas gotitas de un perfume que olía también a rosas.

Salí de mi habitación, tras dejarlo todo recogido y bajé por las escaleras una vez allí, me encontré de nuevo en el gran pasillo. Pretendía empezar a buscar a Jaken por el jardín, pero escuché su voz tras una puerta que estaba entreabierta y entré. Aquello parecía un comedor. Era un sitio enorme con una chimenea magnífica, y en las paredes habían retratos de la que parecía ser, la familia del Señor Sesshomaru. Reconocí a Lady Irasue, su madre. Y en otra foto había un hombre, con el pelo recogido en una cola, tres espadas, y en sus pómulos, una línea morada desigual. Supuse que era el padre del Señor Sesshomaru, Inu No Taisho. No me sorprendió ver que no había ningún retrato de Inuyasha. En la pared también habían títulos colgados, como diplomas. La mayoría, estaban a nombre del antiguo Señor del Oeste, pero también habían otros, que estaban a nombre de Sesshomaru. Jaken estaba gritando a una pandilla de demonios.

– ¡Rápido, poned la mesa, atajo de gansos! - Gritaba- ¡El Gran Señor Sesshomaru no os paga para que os toquéis las narices!

Reí un poco.

– Jaken, no has cambiado en absoluto. Por fin tienes a alguien a quién poder mandar.

– ¡Maldita niña! ¡Así no se le habla al Gran Mayordomo! -Dijo dándose aires de grandeza.

– Jaken, ¿todos éstos retratos son de los antiguos Señores del Oeste?

– Exacto niña...-empezó a decir Jaken, a la vez que inflaba el pecho y levantaba el dedo índice, colmándose de importancia.- En los retratos puedes ver a a Lady Irasue y al majestuosísimo Señor Inu No Taisho, el padre...

– Y ¿qué sabes de Haruka? -le interrumpí. Él me miró con fuego en los ojos.-

– ¿Te refieres a la ama de llaves?

– Sí, a mi ayudante.

– Ella pertenece a la familia Morishita.

– ¿Quiénes son?

– Los Morishita son una familia de grandes comerciantes. Poseen tantas riquezas como la familia Taisho. Cuentan de grandes demonios, e incluso de tierras del Este.

– Pero, ¿los del Este no son nuestros enemigos? Lady Sayaka nos atacó y casi destruye a Sesshomaru.

– Nuestra enemiga solo es ella. Los Morishita, a pesar de tener sus tierras y su riqueza, no pertenecen a la nobleza. Nosotros sí, puesto que el padre del Señor Sesshomaru era el demonio más fuerte que existió.

– ¿Y qué pasa con Haruka, porqué está aquí?

– Haruka fue y sigue siendo una gran amiga de mi querido Señor Sesshomaru. Se puede decir que se criaron juntos. Y claro, como los Taisho y los Morishita eran grandes amigos, decidieron que algún día el enlace de Haruka y el Señor Sesshomaru, ayudaría a ambas familias. Los Morishita por fin pertenecerían a la nobleza, y mi Señor poseería parte de las tierras del Este.

– Entonces, ¿se van a casar?

– Todavía no se ha hablado de boda, pero después del conflicto con Lady Sayaka, no creo que tarden mucho en casarse. A Lady Sayaka no le gusta en absoluto que le quiten sus tierras, por eso trató de matar al Gran Señor Sesshomaru. Pero Lady Sayaka, deberá aceptar que perderá sus tierras, porque es de ley que deberá entregárselas si se lleva a cabo el matrimonio.

– Claro, ya lo entiendo.

– Rin, te has puesto muy seria. ¿Te encuentras bien?

– No te preocupes. Si alguien me necesita, estaré en el jardín.

Tras ésas palabras, salí del comedor sin decir nada más. Empecé a sentir dentro de mi una rabia creciente. El Señor Sesshomaru iba a casarse con alguien. ¡Qué ridícula me sentía! No lograba entender el motivo por el que Haruka me había mentido. Pero ¿para qué me lo iría a contar? Al fin y al cabo, no era asunto mío. Pero ¿qué era asunto mío en ése castillo? ¿Porqué el Señor Sesshomaru me trajo aquí? Por primera vez me arrepentí de haberle seguido, aunque ése sentimiento me duró muy poco.

Al salir del castillo, respiré el floral aire que me rodeaba. Los soldados guardianes, no me dijeron nada, lo que agradecí en silencio. Rodeé el castillo, caminando por el camino de piedras. No sabía a ciencia cierta el motivo por el que me hallaba de mal humor, y triste. Empezaba a oscurecer, y por las ventanas del edificio, salía olor a comida. Pero tenía el estómago cerrado, y no creía que pudiese comer nada. Caminé por el jardín, el que estaba lleno de todo tipo de las flores más bonitas que jamás había visto. Habían lirios, rosas, orquídeas, cerezos... Me senté en un banco de madera que estaba tallado a mano, y cerré los ojos durante varios segundos, aspirando el dulce aroma de tanta flor. Mientras en mi mente se reproducían las palabras que Sesshomaru me dijo en un sueño.

"_Rin, ¿te has acostumbrado a la vida en el pueblo? ¿No te has sentido intimidada? ¿Usaste el kimono que te dí el otro día? Cuando estés en problemas, ansiosa o triste, o cualquier otro sentimiento, no dudes en llamarme. Vendré por ti inmediatamente. Incluso si estamos separados, si tú dices mi nombre, vendré absolutamente hasta ti. Si no puedes hablar, puedes silbar. Silba entre los dedos, si así te gusta. La distancia no es un obstáculo, nuestros corazones están unidos. Con el poder de la confianza, no hay nada que temer. Basta con tener éste sentimiento, debería ser suficiente para llenar tu corazón. Es por eso que está bien que las cosas sigan como están, por ahora...Tenemos mucho tiempo. Puedes examinar tu corazón a su ritmo. Hasta entonces cuídate por ti misma."_

Suspiré pesadamente, estaba claro que solo había sido eso, un sueño. Sonreí secamente y me levanté, decidí que terminaría de dar la vuelta entera al castillo, puesto que había recorrido más de la mitad y probablemente, ya me echarían de menos.

O no.

Al terminar la vuelta entera del castillo, me acerqué a la entrada principal, y entré. Caminé hasta el comedor, para entrar en él y ver si había alguien allí. Pero a pesar de que la mesa estaba preparada para dos personas, no había nadie. Supuse que me avisarían a la hora de cenar, así que decidí ir a mi habitación. Al salir del comedor, me quedé en blanco, petrificada por lo que tenía delante. Mejor dicho, por los que tenía delante.

Haruka y el Señor Sesshomaru estaban por subir las escaleras, hacia el piso superior, cuando ella de repente casi tropieza. Sesshomaru la cogió por la cintura, evitando su caída, y la giró hacia su posición, haciendo que ella la mirase. Haruka ponía una de sus manos sobre su brazo. Me empezó a golpear el corazón de un modo doloroso. Él y ella hablaban, su mirada era diferente a la que tenía normalmente. Y de repente, Sesshomaru empezó a reír, y Haruka se unió a su risa. Sus manos seguían sobre la cintura de ella. Y él por fin giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia mi posición, y se me quedó mirando. Supuse que le había llegado mi olor. Sin más salí del comedor y me puse a andar en dirección contraria a ellos. Volví a salir del castillo, rota de rabia.

Aquella fue la primera vez que vi reír a Sesshomaru. Y sus manos, su gesto con los de Haruka... Estaba claro que entre ellos había algo más que amistad.

_Qué idiota soy... _, me repetía en mi mente.

A mis espaldas, pude escuchar a los soldados decir "Hasta pronto Señor Sesshomaru", pero aquello no hizo girarme. No sabía con exactitud qué cara debía ser la que en ésos momentos tenía yo. Solo sentía mucha ira y tristeza por dentro, pero como una mujer educada que era, no debía sucumbir a los malos sentimientos. Solo necesitaba salir del castillo un tiempo. Un par de días, para masticar lo que acababa de ver.

– Rin. ¿Dónde vas?- Escuché su fría voz detrás de mi.

– Me vuelvo a la aldea.

– Porqué.

– Porque le prometí a Sango que... iría a vigilar a sus niños.

– Mírame.

– …

– Rin, mírame.

Noté unos dedos suavísimos debajo de mi mentón, girándome el rostro. Giré sobre mí misma y le miré. Él pasó su pulgar por mi mandíbula, acariciándome. Noté miles de mariposas en el estómago, y luego un vacío al recordar la escena que acababa de ver con Haruka. Con ambas manos, aparté la suya de mi rostro, sin poderle mirar directamente.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Nada, solo... debo irme. Volveré en unas horas, vendré a dormir.

– Bien, como te plazca.

Sesshomaru me miró con odio, por unos segundos, lo que todavía me hizo sentir peor. Empecé a caminar hacia Ah-Un que estaba en el jardín, junto a la entrada. Monté sobre el dragón bicéfalo y escuché a mis espaldas a los soldados decir "Bienvenido Señor Sesshomaru".

– Ah-Un... Llévame a la aldea, por favor.

El dragón se echó a volar por los aires, entre las nubes de nuevo. Notaba una gran angustia en mi pecho, y en mi rostro. A la vez que mi cabeza no dejaba de remover imágenes y recordar ciertas cosas.

"– _¿Y qué pasa con Haruka, porqué está aquí?_

– _Haruka fue y sigue siendo una gran amiga de mi querido Señor Sesshomaru. Se puede decir que se criaron juntos. Y claro, como los Taisho y los Morishita eran grandes amigos, decidieron que algún día el enlace de Haruka y el Señor Sesshomaru, ayudaría a ambas familias. Los Morishita por fin pertenecerían a la nobleza, y mi Señor poseería parte de las tierras del Oeste."_

_Su prometida... Claro, Haruka debe estar enamorada del Señor Sesshomaru. Por eso no me lo contó ella. Por eso él la miraba allí... y su sonrisa... Conmigo jamás estuvo así.,_ pensaba.

Pero por otro lado, llevaba mi mano hacia mi mentón, donde minutos antes, Sesshomaru ponía sus dedos para que le mirase... Aquel roce lograba hacer que mi pecho se sanase un poco, pero... No lo suficiente.

Antes de lo que pensaba, llegué a la aldea. Caminé por las calles, cabizbaja. No sabía a quién acudir. Suspiré cerrando los ojos, mientras caminaba, y sin darme cuenta, me choqué con alguien.

– Disculpe, culpa mía, no miraba por donde iba.

– Rin, no te disculpes. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- Sonó la voz de Kohaku.- Creí que te habías ido a vivir con Sesshomaru.

Alcé la mirada hacia Kohaku, y él, tras varios segundos de analizar mi rostro, enmudeció y me abrazó. Ante el abrazo, dejé caer mis lágrimas, por las mejillas. Podía sentir la calidez de Kohaku, aquella calidez que en momentos como el que estaba pasando yo, tanto se agradecía. Él esperó unos segundos y me miró.

– Te llevaré a casa de mi hermana, luego me iré con Miroku, a eliminar un monstruo para que pueda conseguir algo de dinero.

Asentí. Kohaku andaba a mi lado, muy pensativo. Ambos nos dirigimos a casa de su hermana. Él me dejó en la puerta, y se despidió con un seco "hasta luego". Yo entré en la cabaña de Sango. Ella se encontraba jugando con Kirara. Me miró sorprendida.

– Rin, no te esperaba.

– Kohaku me ha traído.

– Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Cómo estás?

– …

De mis ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, y ante ello, escondí mi rostro entre las palmas de mis manos.

– Rin, bonita, ¿qué sucede..? ¿Es Sesshomaru?

– ¿Como lo sabes...? -susurré, sorprendida, mirándola.

– Porque solo te he visto llorar dos veces. Y la primera fue cuando te dejó con Kaede.

– Es que... Es que... Sesshomaru está prometido... Con la que es mi ayudante en el castillo y... Antes... Estaban los dos agarrados, él la cogía por la cintura y ella ponía su mano en el brazo de él... Y él... Él reía... Jamás le había visto reír... y él... reía con ella...

– Rin... Vaya, no sabes cómo te entiendo... ¿luego no ha sucedido nada más?

– Él quería saber qué me pasaba, no he podido evitar frenar del todo... mi reacción, y... y puso sus dedos en mi mentón para...que le mirase... Pero luego se marchó...-suspiraba, explicándole lo sucedido a mi mejor amiga, y notando cómo de mis ojos se caían numerosas lágrimas.

– Rin... ¿Tú estás enamorada de Sesshomaru...?

– ¿Yo...? Pues...

– Creo que tanto tiempo esperándole ha hecho que te enamores de él, pequeña...

– Lo sé...

– Lo que te pasa, es que estás celosa de la amiga de Sesshomaru...

– Pero... están prometidos y es probable que se casen para evitar una guerra... Y ella... parece estar enamorada...

– Sesshomaru hará lo que crea oportuno. Pero no creo que él quiera evitar una guerra... Es Sesshomaru, ya sabes que no le gusta que los demás piensen de él que es un cobarde, y por ello, estoy segura de que luchará, si se da una batalla...

– Pero están prometidos desde que ambos eran niños...

– Yo creo que Sesshomaru siente algo por ti... Recuerda cómo te abrazó ésta mañana, cuando te vino a buscar...

– Yo solo soy su protegida... No puedes entenderlo... Incluso Haruka me dijo que él le dijo que pronto llegaría al castillo... "su protegida humana".

– Oh, vaya...

– Rin, qué sorpresa, ¿tan pronto has huido de Sesshomaru?- Escuché la voz de Kagome detrás de mí. Al parecer, había entrado en la cabaña.

Estuvimos bastante rato hablando de lo que me pasaba, y Kagome quiso darme su opinión, e intentar ayudarme.

– Vaya, cómo se nota que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha son hermanos...-dijo, suspirando.- A Inuyasha también le costó mucho mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero siempre tenía detalles... Se peleaba con Koga por mí, me apoyaba, jamás se alejaba de mi lado y me defendía por encima de todo. De vez en cuando se ponía tierno...

– Kagome, estamos hablando de Rin y Sesshomaru...-le dijo Sango.

– Lo sé. Pero fíjate, si Sesshomaru viajó tanto tiempo contigo, tras resucitarte con Tenseiga, y tras nueve años ha venido a buscarte, ¿no crees que puede ser por algún motivo... en especial? Yo creo que... tal vez compartáis el mismo sentimiento. Pero él es tan orgulloso...

Seguimos hablando durante un rato más. Kagome y Sango me daban ánimos, y ambas creían que podría pasar algo entre Sesshomaru y yo, pero.. Yo no lo veía de ése modo. Ambas se fueron a cumplir unas tareas que tenían pendientes, y Kohaku entró.

– Has vuelto.-Le dije. Él parecía serio.- ¿Qué te pasa, Kohaku?

– No quiero que vuelvas a su lado.- respondió.

– ¿Junto a Sesshomaru? Pero, ¿porqué...?

– Porque estoy enamorado de ti.


	5. El castillo no es lo único que arde

CAPÍTULO 5: EL CASTILLO NO ES LO ÚNICO QUE ARDE.

No hubiese dicho jamás que Kohaku pudiese llegar a sentir aquello por mí, y en ése momento, no supe qué hacer o decir.¿Cómo iba a rechazarle? Precisamente Kohaku, mi amigo, ayudante, confidente... Yo no podía quererle de ése modo. Le consideraba mi hermano mayor, y le tenía aprecio como tal. No me salían las palabras, así que aparté la mirada de él. Kohaku logró entender mi gesto y se acercó a mí. Me cogió una mano y acarició mi mejilla con su mano libre.

– Kohaku, yo... La verdad es que yo...

– No hace falta que me lo digas ahora, Rin. Tómate tu tiempo.

– Yo debería volver al castillo, le prometí que volvería a la hora de dormir...

– Ah-Un está fuera esperándote.

– Sí, ya lo sé...

Salí de la cabaña, sintiendo cómo Kohaku me seguía. Me sentía atrapada entre cuatro paredes, y con poco oxígeno, sentía que me ahogaba por la situación. Me apresuré a subir en Ah-Un, tal vez necesitaba volver al castillo, dormir y olvidarme un poco de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Olvidarme de Haruka y de Kohaku. ¡Pobre de mí! ¿Quién me iría a decir que me llegaría a pasar esto?

– Cuídate, Rin. Si necesitas lo que sea, búscame.

– Eso haré, Kohaku. También tú puedes contar conmigo.

– Nos veremos mañana por la tarde.

– ¿Qué ocurre mañana?

– Es la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome. Te mandaron una invitación al castillo, hace un rato.

– Oh, entonces supongo que la tendré ya allí.

– Entonces, ¿vendrás?

– Por supuesto.

– Te veré mañana, entonces.

– Adiós, Kohaku. -le sonreí- Vamos, Ah-Un.

El dragón bicéfalo empezó a volar por los aires a una velocidad de vértigo. La luna estaba por la mitad, exactamente igual que la del Señor Sesshomaru, lo que me hizo sonrojarme un poco y recordar la conversación que tuve con la exterminadora y la sacerdotisa.

_Enamorada..._, pensé. ¿Realmente lo estaba de Sesshomaru? ¿Era por eso que me había celado de Haruka? ¿Era por eso que mi corazón se volvió loco cuando les vi y cuando él me acarició? ¿Era por eso...? Cerré los ojos, el simple hecho de tener ésa duda, ya dolía. Pero era un dolor diferente, era malestar. Pero, ¿si estaba enamorada, qué? Sesshomaru se iría a casar de todos modos. Y para él, yo solo era su protegida humana... ¿Cómo iría él a compartir su vida con una simple humana? Por muy fuerte que yo fuese, mi vida sería muchísimo más corta que la suya. Tarde o temprano algo nos separaría. Sería un accidente, una enfermedad o la vejez.

Tal vez no fue buena idea ir a vivir a su castillo. Pero... No podía separarme de él. No quería.

Sonreí un poco, a modo de ironía, apretando el la mejilla sobre los lomos de Ah-Un.

Pronto Ah-Un descendió hacia unos jardines llenos de vegetación. Esperaba que Sesshomaru estuviese por ahí, pero no había nadie. Cuando bajé de Ah-Un, le acaricié detrás de las orejas, para agradecerle su transporte.

Entré en el castillo, sin prisas. Crucé el pasillo con la intención de subir la escalera que me llevaría al piso superior.

– Rin. Antes de ir a dormir, deberías comer algo.- Dijo una voz masculina, detrás de mi.

Me giré y junto a la puerta del comedor, se encontraba Sesshomaru. La verdad es que el oír el verbo "comer", hizo que mis tripas sonaran. No había comido nada en todo el día. Asentí un poco, me dí media vuelta y caminé hacia donde se encontraba él. Pasé por su lado y entré en el comedor, donde me esperaba un festín. Había langosta hervida y varios cuadrados de carne de jabalí, clavados en un palito de madera. Olía de maravilla. Me senté en la silla junto a la mesa, y Sesshomaru se sentó en el asiento contiguo al mío. Éste me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

– Creí que estaba enfadado, Señor Sesshomaru.

– Y lo estoy.

– Vaya.- suspiré amargamente.

– ¿Cómo están los hijos de tu amiga?

– Bien, están bien.

– Yo creí que hoy estarían con Kagome e Inuyasha, terminando los preparativos de la boda.

– Pues... estaban conmigo.

– Rin, no me mientas.

– …

– ¿Porqué has querido irte?

– …

Escuché como el Señor Sesshomaru cogía aire, y en un solo movimiento, giraba mi silla, haciendo que ésta quedase delante de la de él. Su rostro era serio, y duro.

– Solo lo repetiré una vez más, Rin. ¿Porqué te has ido?

– Pues... Jaken me ha dicho que... Estás prometido con Haruka.

– No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

– Ya, lo mismo creí yo.

Me levanté.

– ¿No vas a comer?

– Se me ha ido el apetito. Buenas noches.

Notaba como me pitaban los oídos, y como la rabia afloraba en mi ser. Salí del comedor, suspirando. No podía creer lo que acababa de decirme. Ya sabía que no era de mi incumbencia, pero en el castillo nada debía importarme. Subí las escaleras y llegué al segundo nivel, pasé a la sala de descanso y entré allí en mi habitación. Entré en el vestuario y allí me hice un moño y cogí un yukata de seda para dormir. Entré en el baño y dejé el kimono blanco dentro del cesto para la ropa, y allí me puse gel de aloe vera en la espalda, como pude. A ésas horas Haruka estaría durmiendo, y tampoco me apetecía mucho verla. Regresé a mi futón, únicamente vestida con la ropa íntima. Dejé el yukata junto a mí, para vestirme cuando se secase mi espalda, pero al tumbarme en el futón, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Estaba durmiendo, cuando de repente me despertaron unas caricias, primero en la mejilla, y luego en el pelo. Cuando me dí cuenta de ello, noté una suave brisa en mi habitación, y al abrir los ojos, ya no había nadie. De todos modos, desperté y rápidamente me tapé con las sábanas, puesto que estaba casi desnuda. Pensé en la caricia que había notado en mi mejilla, pero tras unos segundos de pensarlo, lo dejé correr. Seguramente habían sido imaginaciones mías. Aproveché estar despierta para ponerme el yukata de seda, taparme bien, y volver a dormir.

Aquella noche soñé con la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome. Se celebraba en medio de la aldea, con todos los aldeanos y mis amigos. El monje les casaba. Yo me sentaba junto a la exterminadora, todo era muy alegre. Las niñas de Sango, acompañaban a Kagome hacia el pequeño altar que Miroku había construido a base de troncos de árbol. La luna estaba en lo más alto, y las estrellas brillaban. Saburo se abrazaba a mi pierna, y yo le cogía en brazos. Todos cantábamos alguna oración, y los aldeanos se arrodillaban ante la sacerdotisa. Se oía el cantar de unos pájaros... Pero al fijarme bien en la pareja de novios, vi que el pelo de Kagome era más largo y de un color chocolate. Inuyasha tenía el pelo mucho más liso y largo... Por fin los novios se dieron el beso que concluía la ceremonia, y se giraron quedando así de cara a todos los invitados. Entonces vi que aquellos no eran Inuyasha y Kagome, eran Sesshomaru y Haruka. Empecé a sentir un dolor en el vientre, como una punzada muy profunda, y desde atrás de los invitados pude oír la voz familiar de una anciana, a la que quise mucho, Kaede.

– _Niña, ¿que no me oyes? ¡despierta! ¡despierta ahora!_

La voz de Kaede me hizo despertar de golpe, parecía demasiado real. Abrí los ojos, y en seguida me di cuenta de que mi habitación estaba llena de humo, y que en el piso de abajo se oían muchos golpes, y gritos. Fue un acto reflejo coger mi lanza, la que estaba apoyada en una de las paredes. Fui corriendo hacia la puerta de salida, pero un espeso fuego me impedía salir de mi habitación. El humo era muy espeso y de oscuro color, así que opté por hacer rodar mi lanza entre mis dedos pulgar e índice, y así difuminar un poco el humo que me rodeaba, pero éste entraba entre las maderas, por debajo de la puerta corrediza... Así que me me encaminé hacia la ventana, la que era de cristal. Ya había tragado demasiado humo y no sabía si era mi vista lo que se nublaba. Palpé la ventana con ambas manos, pero no lograba encontrar el cierre de ésta. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe sobre la puerta, una de las vigas del techo, cayó al suelo, prendida por fuego. Cogí mi lanza y traté de hacer un agujero en el cristal. El humo se escapó por la ventana, pero de todos modos no podía salir, puesto que el fuego adelantaba hacia mi posición y el ventanal era demasiado alto.

Noté cómo me invadía de nuevo el miedo paralizante que me impidió ayudar a Kaede el día de su muerte. Estaba perdida, no tenía posible escapatoria. Así que me fui a la parte más alejada de la habitación, y me senté en la esquina, agarrando la sabana, y con ésta, tapándome el rostro, para no respirar más humo. Hundí mi rostro entre mis rodillas, esperando ayuda. El oscuro humo negro, me acariciaba el pelo. Entonces escuché un rugido en la ventana, era Ah-Un, que venía a rescatarme de morir quemada. Al escucharle, me levante y me acerqué a la ventana corriendo, hasta poder saltar. El dragón bicéfalo me cogió al vuelo. Tosí varias veces, expulsando humo por la boca.

Ah-Un me llevó hasta el jardín y allí pude ver al señor Sesshomaru con su espada en mano, a la par que se enfrentaba a varios demonios escupidores de fuego. Busqué a Haruka con la mirada, y no la encontraba. Ella debía estar todavía dentro del castillo, igual que Jaken. Corrí con la lanza en mano hacia la puerta principal del castillo, allí había poco fuego en comparación con el piso de arriba, pero estaba infestado de demonios. Luché contra alguno de ellos, aunque prefería evitar combates inútiles. Entré en el comedor y allí vi a Jaken, al que agarraban entre dos demonios. Me acerqué con sigilo a mis adversarios, y les partí por la mitad de un solo golpe. Cogí el bastón de dos cabezas, que había recuperado del suelo, y se lo dí al demonio sapo. Éste me miró con ojos llorosos, dándome las gracias.

– ¿Y Haruka?

– Haruka se ha quedado atrapada en el piso superior, en la sexta puerta, que es su habitación.

Salí corriendo hacia las escaleras, a la vez que detrás de mi se escuchaba la voz de Jaken gritar "no vayas niña tonta". Subí con rapidez las escaleras, a la vez que aniquilaba a algún demonio, de un solo golpe. Seguro que éste ataque era cosa de Lady Sayaka. Al llegar a la sala de relax, tuve que palpar con la mano todas las puertas ya que había un espeso humo negro que no me dejaba ver nada. Al legar a la sexta puerta, la abrí de golpe. Haruka se encontraba atrapada debajo de una viga.

_Menuda demonia tan fuerte..._, pensé irónicamente. Aparté la viga con ayuda de la lanza, haciendo palanca. Haruka se levantó al instante.

– Gracias por su ayuda, señorita Rin. Dese prisa, hay que huir antes de que se caiga el castillo.

– Ve tu primero, yo te cubriré con la lanza, hay demonios por todas partes.

Haruka salió a toda prisa de su habitación, y en ése preciso instante, cayó una viga del techo, y de nuevo, me hallé encerrada en una habitación que se llenaba de fuego y humo por momentos. En la habitación de Haruka había una pequeña ventana, la que golpeé con la lanza, pero ésta era tan pequeña, que yo no podría escapar por ahí. El humo empezó a cubrir toda la estancia, y yo me dejé deslizar por la pared hasta caer en el suelo, tosiendo. Notaba cómo el humo se metía dentro de mis pulmones y no me permitía apenas poder respirar.

Entonces una luz me cogió y atravesó la pared, rompiéndola. Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que era el Señor Sesshomaru el que me cogía en brazos, al estilo nupcial. Cuando noté que estaba en sus brazos, el humo en mis pulmones venció la batalla. Me desmayé.

"– _Hey, Señor Sesshomaru._

– _Qué._

– _Algún día cuando yo me muera... ¿podría prometerme que no se olvidará de mí? _

– No seas tonta."

_Recuérdame... Recuérdame... Recuérdame, Sesshomaru... _

Sentí algo húmedo en mi nuca y en mi frente, y aquello fue lo que me apartó de la oscuridad en la que me veía envuelta. Me encontraba en una sala desconocida, que tenía una desagradable olor a hierbas medicinales. Todo me daba vueltas, giré un poco mi rostro y allí pude verle.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? -dijo Sesshomaru. En sus ojos podía ver con claridad la desesperación.- Has tragado mucho humo, te he llevado a casa de Kensuke, el médico del castillo.

– Me duele un poco la garganta...

– Es normal, tras la inhalación de humo.

– ¿Y Haruka...?

– Ella está bien, dijo que tu la salvaste.

– Sí... Ella estaba atrapada bajo una viga.

Intenté incorporarme un poco, y logré sentarme. No notaba el dolor en mi espalda, como si la quemadura hubiese desaparecido.

– Kensuke es un demonio médico, ha podido cuarte.

– Gracias por traerme, Señor Sesshomaru.

– Por un momento, pensé que te perdía.

Y le miré, sus palabras hicieron que mi pecho golpease con profundidad. Él me miraba, se le veía realmente preocupado. Pronto sentí una caricia en mi cuello, su mano subía por él, hasta mi cabeza. Descubrí la ternura en los ojos de Sesshomaru. Puse mi mano encima de la suya, mirándole. Él puso una mano en mi espalda, y de un solo movimiento me atrajo a su cuerpo. Me abrazaba con ansiedad, como si realmente pensara que minutos antes estaba muerta. Sentía su calidez, su mano derecha en mi espalda, y su mano izquierda en mi nuca. Yo oculté mi rostro en su cuello, sintiendo así su piel sobre mi frente. Su piel era tan suave...

Él se separó, lentamente, y me miró. Le sonreí con timidez y me levanté con su ayuda. Ahora parecía distante. Salió de la cabaña y yo salí detrás de él, notando cómo el corazón me iba a salir por el pecho. Notaba el rubor por mis mejillas.

– Veo que ya se ha recuperado, señorita Rin. -Dijo una voz de hombre.

– ¿Usted es Kensuke?

– Así es, señorita.

Kensuke era un hombre de baja estatura. Era un demonio con mucha apariencia humana, excepto por sus marcas demoníacas en el rostro y sus brazos. Era un anciano de dulce rostro. Se le veía incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

– En su espalda no quedará cicatriz alguna, señorita.

– Muchas gracias... ¿cuando se me pasará el dolor de garganta?

– En pocas horas... Pero puede tomar líquidos calientes para suavizar su cuello, señorita.

– Muchísimas gracias, señor Kensuke.

El aludido me hizo una reverencia. Me encaminé hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru y le miré. Estaba distante, y muy serio. Se giró a mirarme, tras haber caminado varios metros desde la casa del médico.

– El castillo está destrozado. Jaken y Haruka están arreglándolo, junto a los demás sirvientes. Hoy pasaremos la noche fuera.

– Está bien. Quiero pedirle disculpas por mi conducta de antes. No debí entrometerme en sus asuntos, señor Sesshomaru.

– No hay que disculparse de nada, Rin. Pero sí, Haruka y yo estamos prometidos desde la infancia.

– Jaken me lo contó... El cree que si formalizáis vuestro enlace, Lady Sayaka aceptará el problema en cuestión: que parte de las tierras del Este, pasarán a ser tuyas.

– Debería aceptarlo, otra cosa es que lo acepte. Por eso trató de matarme en aquel batallón. Y hoy ha tratado de matar a Haruka. Y lo hubiese conseguido de no ser por ti.

– Bueno, ella es importante para ti.

– ¿Y para ti no lo es?

Me sorprendió la pregunta. Dejé esperar unos segundos, y finalmente respondí, tras haber pensado la respuesta.

– No, no lo es.

– ¿Porqué la salvaste, pues?

– Porque para ti sí es importante. Al fin y al cabo, os casaréis.- dije en un tono amargo.

– No, no nos casaremos, Rin.

– ¿No?

– Hay otras formas de plantarle cara a Lady Sayaka.

No pude evitar sonreír, alegrarme por el hecho de que no iba a haber boda.

– Pero quiero que te quedes en la aldea. Por lo menos hasta que se arreglen las cosas.

– No. No, no voy a irme.

– Porqué.

– Porque eso sería volver a alejarme de ti. Y no pasé nueve años echándote de menos para que a los dos días volvieses a dejarme.

En ése momento me dí cuenta de que estaba enamorada del demonio de la luna en la frente.

Sesshomaru no objetó nada más del asunto. Ambos nos sentamos a los pies de un árbol, como en los viejos tiempos.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le pedí.

– Adelante.

– ¿Porque dejaste de visitarme?

– Estaba ocupado por asuntos del castillo.

– ¿Y por eso ni Jaken podía venir?

– Es el mayordomo principal, tenía trabajo.

– No imaginé que ésa fuese la razón, siempre creí que estabas entre batallas... O que tal vez te hubieses olvidado de mí.

– Eso no sucedió. Deberías dormir. Con un poco de suerte, mañana habrá gran parte del castillo arreglado.

– Mañana es la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome, debo ir.

– Iremos.

Entonces apoyé la cabeza en el tronco del árbol y cerré los ojos. El dolor de la garganta remitía, y el sonido de un río cercano, me proporcionaba una calma que agradecía. Con el rato, el aire fresco empezó a meterse dentro de mi cuerpo, y el yukata de seda que llevaba, empezaba a no ser suficiente. Dormía, pero los temblores de mi cuerpo, me despertaban una y otra vez. Hasta que pude sentir una tela muy esponjosa encima de mí, tenía el olor de Sesshomaru.

Al rato de entrar en un profundo sueño, noté de nuevo las caricias que sentí en mi habitación, antes del incendio. Primero en la mejilla, y luego en el pelo. Los dedos tenían una suavidad muy agradable. Abrí un poco los ojos, medio inconsciente por el cansancio que se cernía sobre mi persona, y vi la silueta del Señor Sesshomaru delante de mí, extendiendo un brazo por mi pelo, a la vez que notaba las caricias. Pero el sueño me venció, y volví a cerrar los ojos.

Desperté con los primeros rayos solares, me hallaba en los pies de un gran tronco, y estaba tapada con la enorme estola blanca que siempre colgada del hombro del demonio de la luna morada en la frente. Entonces me acordé de las caricias, y supe a ciencia cierta que él fue quién me las daba. Ésas caricias que eran tan suaves...

Por un momento me pregunté cómo serían ésas mismas caricias en otra parte de mi cuerpo. En mi cuello, mi espalda... Me sonrojé solo de pensarlo, y oculté mi rostro en la estola, todavía sin incorporarme. Alcé un poco la mirada, y vi a Sesshomaru dormir. Su rostro era inescrutable. Parecía tan relajado, y a la vez serio y en guardia. Recordé cómo de pequeña me encantaba espiarle cuando se dormía. Eso no había cambiado. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y su pecho se movía conforme él respiraba... Su mano descansaba sobre su pecho, y la otra en el césped. Era tan hermoso poderle ver de ése modo...

De repente su voz me sobresaltó.

– Me estás mirando, ¿cierto?

– Eh, yo... yo...

Él se levantó.

– Vayámonos, el castillo no está lejos.

– Sí.

Empezamos a andar, no íbamos despacio, pero tampoco teníamos prisa. El sol relucía. Yo todavía llevaba la estola de Sesshomaru, así que aproveché para olerla con suma discreción. Su aroma lograba hacer de mi estómago un mar de mariposas. El tacto de la estola, era casi tan suave como el tacto de su piel. De nuevo la olí. Su olor era una mezcla de flor de cerezo y almendras dulces. Noté como su olor invadía mis pulmones, y me ruboricé por completo. Así que al llenarme de su aroma, decidí ponerle la estola en el hombro a la vez que andábamos. Él me miró y...

¿Era cierto lo que vi?

Sonrió.

Sentí un corriente de emociones dentro de mí. Primero dejé de sentir mi cuerpo, pero a los segundos unos fuertes y rápidos latidos empezaron a bombardear en mi pecho. Había sonreído. No. Me había sonreído. Le sonreí a él también, a la vez que una suave brisa hacia que se nos airease el pelo a ambos.

Decidí sobrepasar el límite con una sencillez como cogerle de la mano, a la vez que le mostraba mi sonrisa más dulce. Para mi sorpresa, él correspondió el agarre, y cerró su mano entorno a la mía. Todo mi ser explosionó por dentro, causándome ráfagas de felicidad.

Quería gritar. Quería saltar. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Se me hizo muy ameno y corto el viaje de vuelta al castillo, y cuando pude verlo desde lejos, me decepcioné. Sesshomaru soltó mi mano cuando estábamos llegando a la puerta principal. ¿Acaso le daba vergüenza que nos viesen así?

Entramos en palacio, y Sesshomaru recibió la bienvenida de los guardianes. Pronto Jaken apareció, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

– Oh, Señor Sesshomaru, ¡ya habéis llegado!

– Jaken. ¿Cómo va la reparación del castillo?

– Sus sirvientes están avanzando tan rápido como pueden. El primer piso ya está totalmente restaurado.

– ¿Y las habitaciones?

– Hemos arreglado la suya.

– ¿Y la mía y la de Haruka?

– Dormiréis conmigo ésta noche. Jaken, prepara otros dos futones y los ponéis en mi habitación para ésta noche.

– Si, Señor Sesshomaru. Por cierto, Señor. Haruka se ha ido a ver a su familia, dijo que era urgente y se ausentaría todo el día.

– Está bien.

– Pero su familia, ¿no era del Este? Si la ven cruzar la matarán, ¿no?

– Su familia vive en mis terrenos.

– Ya veo. Jaken, ¿mis kimonos?

– Los sirvientes fueron a conseguir más.

– Bien, porque debo estar presentable ésta noche.

– No te preocupes por eso, niña.

Jaken se volvió a meter en el castillo. Yo miré a Sesshomaru unos segundos, él miraba hacia los jardines, y el viento ondeaba su pelo hacia la dirección opuesta en la que miraba.

– Anoche en el incendio, tuve la sensación de que Kaede me alertaba a gritos del peligro.

– Kaede está lejos, en su aldea, todo fueron imaginaciones tuyas.

_Claro, él... no lo sabe._

– Kaede murió hace unas semanas... -murmuré, agachando la cabeza.

Sesshomaru me miró, sin decir nada.

– Murió para protegerme del ataque de un demonio, yo no pude hacer nada, salvo subir a un árbol y.. esconderme. -dije, avergonzada de mí misma.- Pasé horas en lo alto de un árbol esperando a que Inuyasha, que no estaba en la aldea, viniese a ayudarme.

Sesshomaru me miró fijamente, estaba serio, sus ojos estaban llenos de culpabilidad.

– Siento tu pérdida, Rin. Estoy seguro que donde quiera que esté ella ahora, está orgullosa de ti. Yo lo estoy.

– Sesshomaru... -sonreí un poco y asentí.- Gracias.

Él me miró unos segundos más y entró en el castillo. Yo entré detrás de él. Empecé a pensar en el hecho de tener que dormir con él en una habitación, y me puse nerviosa. Pero no por dormir con él, si no por dormir también con Haruka. Aunque sabía que Haruka no llegaría a casarse con el Señor Sesshomaru, no me gustaba nada. No sabía si era por celos o no, pero estaba segura que Sesshomaru jamás la abrazó a ella del modo en que me abrazó a mi, tras el incendio. De un modo tan pasional. Tampoco creía que él la acariciase mientras ella dormía. Entonces, ¿de qué me celaba? Tal vez era porque llevasen dos milenios siendo amigos. O por verle reír. ¿De qué debió reírse...?

Bufé. No me gustaba nada ésa Haruka.

Ambos subimos las escaleras y cruzamos la sala de relax, que estaba en pésimas condiciones. Su puerta era la segunda. No sabía que Sesshomaru durmiese en la habitación que estaba junto a la mía. Aquello me hizo sonreír.

– Puedes darte un baño, si quieres.

– Gracias.

Entré en su habitación, era igual que la mía, pero de colores más oscuros. En definitiva, su habitación era para hombre. Jaken entró de golpe en la habitación, con un enorme baúl de madera lleno de muchos kimonos. Los inspeccioné uno a uno. Pensé en ponerme un kimono sencillo para estar por el castillo. Cogí un kimono color blanco, con alguna mariposa morada por el borde de las mangas y los pies, y su correspondiente obi morado. Entré en el baño y allí mismo, me desprendí de mi ropa y tomé un baño de agua fría. El jabón de Sesshomaru olía a almendras dulces. Me quedé unos segundos aspirando su aroma, puesto que era un olor muy parecido al de él. Después enjaboné y enjuagué mi cuerpo, al igual que mi pelo más tarde. Me sequé con una toalla, y me envolví el pelo con otra. Me puse la ropa íntima y el kimono, el cual até y abroché con el obi. Luego cogí un peine, y me desanudé el pelo, haciendo que éste quedase liso. Puse toda la ropa en el cesto, y tras dejar un baño presentable, abrí la puerta.

Sesshomaru estaba leyendo unos pergaminos, los cuales dejó encima de la mesa.

– Mientras te dabas un baño Jaken ha avisado de que está la mesa servida. Llevas dos días sin probar bocado. Tendrás hambre.

– Mucha.

– Bien, bajemos, pues.

Sesshomaru me dio paso a salir de su habitación, y ambos cruzamos la sala de relax, y bajamos las escaleras, callados. A medida que nos acercábamos al comedor nos llegó una fuerte olor a comida. La tripa me rugió fuertemente y me puse muy roja. Qué vergüenza. Al llegar a la cocina pude ver el festín nuevamente preparado. Había una gran bola de arroz, y una variedad de pescados. Sesshomaru se sentó a mi lado, y ambos empezamos a comer. Nos llevó media hora, tal vez más, terminarnos la ración. Estaba delicioso. Al terminar, cogí una servilleta de tela, y me limpié la boca. Luego me dí cuenta de que había un pequeño jarrón blanco de boca alargada y estrecha, supuse que era sake. Tomé el jarrón y lo incliné hacia el pequeño vasito de Sesshomaru. Lo llené y él asintió, a modo de agradecimiento. Se lo llevó a los labios y bebió del licor.

– Señor, ya está preparado el té, en la sala de relax.-dijo un demonio con voz de mujer.- Pero Haruka no se encuentra en el castillo, para servirlo, señor.

– No pasa nada. Lo serviré yo. -dije al instante.

Sesshomaru me miró con cierto deje de diversión, casi a modo de reto. ¿Haruka le servía el té a Sesshomaru? Yo podía hacerlo mucho mejor, seguro. Kaede me enseñó hace unos años... Recordaba la ceremonia del té a la perfección. El demonio de cabellos platinados, se levantó y se encaminó a la escalera tras lavarse la boca con la servilleta. Caminé detrás de él y subí las escaleras a su lado. De camino a la sala de relax, recordé los consejos que Kaede me dio a cerca de las ceremonias del te.

– "_Recuerda que si logras servir bien el té, el invitado en cuestión tendrá siempre una mejor imagen de ti. Aunque una buena técnica a la hora de servir el té, en una mujer soltera, es una forma discreta de dar permiso al invitado para que pueda cortejarte. Debes ser elegante, pasional, y segura de ti misma. Que no te tiemblen las manos ni rectifiques lo que creas haber hecho mal.", _dijo.

En la sala de relax había una bandeja en el suelo, con todo lo necesario para la ceremonia del té. Sesshomaru entró primero y se sentó en un cojín en el suelo, delante de todos los utensilios que seguidamente yo usaría para preparar el té.

Me senté delante de él y le hice una reverencia. En primer lugar, cogí el bol en el que ambos beberíamos, le pasé el trapo específico, por si habían restos de polvo. Vertí la mezcla de hierbas de dentro de un pequeño sobre de papel. Luego cogí un pequeño plato con galletas y se lo ofrecí, dejándolo a su derecha. Volví a coger el trapo, para limpiar la tetera. Limpiar los utensilios hacía referencia a la purificación, la pureza y la armonía. Dejé el trapo, y cogí el cucharón alargado de bambú, el cual llené con agua caliente de la tetera y deposité sobre el bol. Luego cogí el utensilio necesario para mezclar el té con el agua, y tras varios segundos removiéndolo, cogí el bol con ambas manos, tras girarlo de tal modo en que el único dibujo de éste, pudiese verlo él.

– Discúlpeme por probar antes el té. -dije, en tono autoritario. Eso también formaba parte de la ceremonia.

Me llevé el bol a los labios, y dí un sorbo mirando a Sesshomaru. Debía ser cuidadosa y no mojar mucho mis labios. Luego volví a dejar el bol en la bandeja, lo giré de tal forma en el que el dibujo, estuviese enfocado hacia mí. Cogí el trapo y limpié los bordes del bol, y finalmente, con ambas manos, lo acerqué hasta donde estaba Sesshomaru.

El demonio me miraba con un semblante serio, a todo momento. Pero algo me decía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Sesshomaru cogió el bol y se lo llevó a los labios. De un trago se bebió todo el contenido. Finalmente, se secó los labios, acto que indicaba que no quería más. Limpié los utensilios tal y como indicaba la ceremonia, y lo dejé todo tal cual como estaba al llegar nosotros.

– Lo haces muy bien. ¿Te enseñó Kaede?

– Sí.

– Ven, demos un paseo por el jardín.

Me levanté y ambos salimos de la sala de relax, bajamos las escaleras y cruzamos todo el pasadizo hacia la salida del castillo. Caminamos por el lado derecho, y nos adentramos entre las flores de los jardines. Olía muy bien. Sesshomaru se acercó al pequeño lago del jardín. Al que se veía desde mi ventana. Empezamos a caminar por el puente rojo de madera y él se paró en el centro. Yo me senté en la barandilla y miré el agua. Pude ver un pez nadando entre dos nenúfares.

Sesshomaru puso su mano sobre la mía. Yo le miré al acto, él me miraba fijamente. Ambos entrelazamos los dedos de nuestras manos, sin dejar de mirarnos.

– Quiero que me cuentes lo que me he perdido de ti.-Dijo él, dejando nuestras manos, entrelazadas encima de la madera del puente.- Seguro que me he perdido mil cosas.

– A los pocos meses de irte... Empecé a subirme por los árboles. Me subía siempre, y me sentía bien en la altura. Kaede...-mencioné su nombre con cierto dolor.- decía que subía a los árboles por miedo. Miedo a que me atacasen... Miedo a la realidad. Subir a los árboles era mi forma de evadirme del miedo... Hasta que me caí, y me rompí un brazo. -Sonreí, negando con la cabeza, avergonzada de mí misma.-

– ¿Tardaste mucho en recuperarte?

– Cerca de un año.

Él miró hacia el horizonte tras mi respuesta.

– Qué más.

– Fui la dama de honor en la boda de la exterminadora. Me pusieron un kimono precioso, y fui tirando pétalos de rosa, detrás de la novia. También cuidé durante varios días a los hijos de Miroku y Sango, porque ellos estaban de viaje de novios.

Empecé a sentir cierta nostalgia.

– También entrené con Sango, y el primer día... Al primer día ya la sorprendí.

Sesshomaru parecía no escucharme.

– Todavía no te he pedido perdón.

– ¿Deberías? -Le pregunté a Sesshomaru, confusa. No entendía porqué me salía con ésas.

– Por abandonarte, dejarte desprotegida. Por no estar presente cuando me necesitabas. Nací para poder protegerte, y no lo hice. E incluso ayer, no contento con ello, volví a pedirte que volvieses a la aldea.

La respuesta de Sesshomaru hizo que mi corazón empezase a golpear rápido y con fuerza. Sentía su mano sobre la mía, y de nuevo las mil mariposas en mi interior.

– Lo hiciste por mi bien, Sesshomaru. A pesar de echarte de menos, han sido buenos años. En los que he aprendido mucho.

– ¿Y cómo explicas que ayer quisiera hacerte volver?

– Trataste de protegerme de nuevo.

El no respondió en unos segundos.

– Pudiste hacer vida en la aldea. Encontrar un marido, y formar tu familia.

– No lo hice porque supe en todo momento qué era lo que quería.

– ¿Qué querías?

– Volver a estar a tu lado.

Sesshomaru me miró, no entendí su expresión. No era de sorpresa, ni de seriedad, ni de felicidad. Bajé de la barandilla roja, pero puse mal el pie. Antes de caerme, Sesshomaru me agarró de ambas muñecas. Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos, él me impulsó hacia su cuerpo, y rodeó mi espalda con ambos brazos.

– Te juro no volver a dejarte nunca.-dijo con una voz tierna.

Cogí su kimono, a la vez que apoyaba mi rostro en su hombro, respirando lentamente, a la par que procesaba toda la información en mi mente. Aquella promesa hizo que me pusiera feliz, pero a la vez, me hizo recordar las noches en vela pensando en si me había olvidado y en otras muchas cosas que no quería recordar. Noté cómo de mis ojos se derramaron unas pequeñas lágrimas que Sesshomaru se encargó de secar con sus pulgares. Sonreí ruborizada mirándole.

– Deberíamos arreglarnos ya, ¿no crees? La boda de mi hermanastro es en pocas horas.

– Yo he pensado que tal vez sería mejor coger lo necesario, y partir ya. Quiero ayudar con los preparativos.

– Está bien, te veré allí.

Asentí, subí con él a su habitación y cogí un furisode de color rojo con destellos dorados en la espalda y mangas y un obi del mismo color. Cogí también una flor de adorno para el pelo. Bajé con todo el vestuario en brazos, y lo puse en una bolsa de carruaje de Ah-Un. Monté en el dragón bicéfalo y éste despegó camino a la aldea.

Empecé a pensar en las palabras de Sesshomaru.

"– _Por abandonarte, dejarte desprotegida. Por no estar presente cuando me necesitabas. Nací para poder protegerte, y no lo hice. E incluso ayer, no contento con ello, volví a pedirte que volvieses a la aldea."_

"– _Te juro no volver a dejarte nunca."_

¿De verdad me las había dicho? En mi corazón no había sitio para más felicidad. Notaba como una gran sonrisa se apoderaba de mi rostro. Los latidos de mi corazón eran tantos que me dolía el pecho. Me encantaba Sesshomaru, le adoraba, le quería.

Cuando Ah-Un llegó, cogí rápidamente mi ropa y corrí hacia casa de Sango. Entré casi dándome de morros, abrazándome al cuello de mi amiga, la que vestía su kimono casual.

– ¡Qué feliz te veo!

– ¡Lo estoy!

– ¿Y a qué se debe, pequeña Rin?

– "Por abandonarte, dejarte desprotegida. Por no estar presente cuando me necesitabas. Nací para poder protegerte, y no lo hice. E incluso ayer, no contento con ello, volví a pedirte que volvieses a la aldea"-imité la voz de Sesshomaru mientras hablaba, con entusiasmo.- "Te juro no volver a dejarte nunca."

– ¡Vaya! Es un gran avance, Rin. Me alegro muchísimo. Ya te dije que Sesshomaru sentía algo por ti.

– Bueno eso no lo sé...

– ¡Claro mujer! Los hombres no dicen ésas cosas a menos que las sientan de verdad. Y si las dicen, es porque están enamorados.

– ¿Tú crees?

– ¡Claro!

– ¿Crees que debería decirle algo?

– Tal vez sí, ésta noche, en el baile.

– ¿Qué le digo?

– No hace falta que le digas nada, prueba a darle un beso.

– ¿ESTÁS LOCA?

– En la mejilla, mujer.

– Ah, bueno... Eh... Sí, lo intentaré... Pero...

– ¿Pero?

– ¿Estará Kohaku?

– Sí, claro.

– Entonces, mejor no le doy el beso, por muy en la mejilla que sea.

– ¿Qué pasa con Kohaku?

– Ayer por la tarde me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi...

– Ay... Pobre Kohaku... Tranquila, hablaré con él mañana, ahora no quiero hacerle infeliz para la celebración de la boda.

– Gracias Sango, de todos modos, creo que voy a tener que darle una respuesta.

– ¿No se la diste, Rin?

– No supe cómo rechazarle y él optó por darme tiempo para pensar.

– Oh, vaya...

– Sí... Tendré que decirle que mi corazón le corresponde a Sesshomaru...

– Estás enamorada, Rin. -sonrió la exterminadora.

– Sí...-reí tontamente.

– ¿Nos ponemos guapas para la boda?

– ¿Os ayudo, señoritas? -Entró Miroku.

– Monje pervertido, vete a ayudar a Inuyasha.

– Sí, y cuida de las niñas Miroku. Sango se levantó y se acercó a Miroku, ambos se cogieron. Él la cogía por la cintura y ella por los hombros, para fundirse en un beso.

Yo sonreí y bajé el rostro. No sabía qué hacer cuando una pareja se besaba delante de mí. Me puse algo roja y por un momento imaginé a Sesshomaru besándome. Sus labios clavados en los míos, mientras sus manos me aferraban a su cuerpo. Sonreí un poco, sonrojada. Yo jamás había besado a nadie.

Miroku se fue a ayudar a Inuyasha y Sango sacó un precioso kimono de tonalidades azules, moradas y plateadas. Yo, le enseñé el furisode, y nos vestimos las dos juntas. Ella me ató el obi.

– Rin... Te falta algo.-Sango entró en su habitación y traía consigo un corsé.

– ¿Quieres que me ponga el corsé? Pero son muy caros, Sango...

– Ya no me lo puedo poner... Y a Miroku no le entra...-se rió, y me uní a sus risas.-

– Está bien, me lo pondré.

Entré en el baño un segundo, me quité el furisode, me puse el corsé y volví a ponerme el kimono de las mangas largas. Salí hacia donde estaba Sango y ella me ató el obi de nuevo. Ahora las curvas se me marcaban muchísimo más.

– Rin, estás... preciosa. Te maquillaré y te peinaré.

– Sango... La guapa debe ser Kagome...

– Pero tú también, piensa que Sesshomaru vendrá.

– Si.. -sonreí.

Sango cogió un cepillo de los suyos y empezó a peinar mi pelo, sin prisa. Lo dejó totalmente lacio. Me hizo una coleta encima de la oreja derecha, y me la ató con las cintas que yo había cogido. Me puso la flor de adorno en la coleta. Parecía que de mi pelo colgase una orquídea roja. Sango rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó un carmín y maquillaje de ojos. Se acercó a mí y me pintó de rojo los labios y de dorado mate los ojos.

Cuando me miré en un pequeño espejo que tenía, me quede maravillada.

Sango también se arregló, pero no se tomó tantas molestias.

Pronto ambas salimos hacia el árbol sagrada, que es donde se celebraba la boda. Sango y yo fuimos las primeras de nuestro grupo. Kagome estaba nerviosa, hablando con algunos aldeanos.

Ella vestía un precioso furisode de color blanco, pero los pies de éste, y las mangas, se volvían de un difuminado color plata. En el pelo llevaba un pequeño adorno en forma de estrella. Estaba preciosa.

La zona se empezó a llenar de aldeanos. Sango y yo llevábamos flores para marcar donde debían sentarse los aldeanos, dónde los demonios...

Kagome se acercó a mí.

– Rin.

– Dime.

– Eh...-estaba muy nerviosa.- Kaede iba a decir unas palabras, pero...

– Yo me ocupo, no te preocupes. -La abracé- Felicidades, amiga...

– Estás muy guapa, Rin...

– Venga, ve, que te esperan.

– Sí.

Sonreí, me metí detrás de los árboles, donde me encontré con Shippo, el que llevaba una pequeña caja con los anillos. También estaba Miroku, el que haría de cura. Deduje que aquel sitio era para aquellos que iban a participar de algún u otro modo en la boda. Cuando vi una sombra alargada pasar por encima de las hojas de los árboles, me puse muy nerviosa. Estaba convencida de que ése era Sesshomaru. Sonreí ampliamente y empezaron a temblarme las manos.

– La que se casa es Kagome.- me murmuró Miroku.

Sonreí. Vi a Inuyasha situarse delante del árbol sagrado, nervioso. Llevaba puesto un sencillo kimono masculino de color negro. Unos aldeanos empezaron a tocar unas flautas, era una marcha nupcial popular. Empecé a mirar entre dos árboles, y vi que Sesshomaru acompañaba a Kagome al lado del árbol sagrado, pasando entre dos grandes bloques de personas. Miroku se puso delante de Inuyasha y Kagome. Los novios se tomaban de la mano, mirándose con ternura.

– Inuyasha. ¿Quieres que Kagome sea tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla tanto como duren vuestras vidas?

El aludido sonrió ante las palabras de Miroku, a la vez que acariciaba los dorsos de las manos de su preciada Kagome.

– Sí, quiero.

– Kagome. ¿Quieres que Inuyasha sea tu marido, para amarlo y respetarlo tanto como duren vuestras vidas?

Ella sonrió, sonrojándose.

– Sí, quiero.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, incluso yo, detrás del árbol. Nadie me veía, pero yo sí les veía a ellos. Shippo salió disparado y de un salto hizo un hechizo para que se encendiesen unas velas que él mismo había estado preparando, eran velas en todos los árboles, y unas que llevaban a otro lugar, donde se celebraría el baile.

– Rin os congratulará con unas palabras, adelante.

Entonces adelanté unos pasos, y me subí sobre una roca cuadrada y plana, una roca que se hallaba entre dos árboles.

– Inuyasha y Kagome son una pareja que nos han enseñado mucho. -Empecé- Nos han dado ejemplo de coraje, valentía, lealtad, y sobretodo de amor. Ellos, junto a sus compañeros Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara, se enfrentaron a una gran y terrible amenaza que con el tiempo, hubiese podido resultar ser una catástrofe. Ellos lucharon y lograron purificar la conocida Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus. Desde entonces llevan protegiendo el pueblo y amándose día tras día. Personalmente, a mí me han estado cuidando, junto a la anciana Kaede, que en paz descanse, y otros muchos amigos míos. Así que os deseo con toda mi alma una larga y próspera vida juntos.

Empezaron a aplaudir mi discurso a la vez que yo me acerqué a los novios y les abracé a ambos a la vez.

– Buen discurso.-dijo Inuyasha.

– Ha sido precioso, Rin...

– Hoy es vuestro día, disfrutad.

Los aldeanos empezaron a seguir el camino de luces que Shippo había encendido. Éste llevaba hacia un prado muy verde junto al río. Allí se encontraban unos hombres con extraños instrumentos. Al vernos llegar, se pusieron a tocar, e Inuyasha y Kagome fueron los primeros en ponerse a bailar, aunque a él, no le hacía mucha gracia eso de bailar. Todos los aldeanos bailaron, los niños corrían, reían y bailaban.

Noté unos suaves dedos que me cogían de la mano. Apreté aquellos dedos y miré a Sesshomaru, el que se encontraba detrás de mí. Antes no le había visto con total claridad. Vestía su kimono de siempre, pero no llevaba puesta su armadura, ni cargaba con sus espadas. Solo su estola.

– ¿Bailas? -Me preguntó.

– No sabía que tú lo hicieses.-Sonreí.

– No suelo destacar. -Dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi espalda, y me agarraba la otra mano.

– ¿Porque hoy sí?

– Es un día especial.-Concluyó.

Sonreí, era todo demasiado especial, la música, el lugar, él. Empezamos a bailar al compás de la música, a la par que notaba cómo me perdía en su mirada y cómo me sonrojaba por momentos. Yo no sabía bailar, así que me dejaba guiar por él, que parecía saberse muy bien la técnica. La música cesó unos instantes, y Miroku dijo un discurso al que no pude prestarle atención.

Kohaku se acercó a mí, y me tendió su mano, cuando la música empezó a sonar de nuevo. Acepté bailar con él y hablamos mientras bailábamos.

– Estás preciosa, Rin.

– Gracias, Kohaku. Tu estás muy elegante.

– El kimono era de Miroku cuando era pequeño, él me lo ha regalado.

– Ya veo.

Kohaku bailaba despacio, al ritmo de la música. Yo empecé a sentirme incómoda cuando noté que su mirada se clavaba en la mía, así que traté de mirar a otra parte. Me dio una vuelta, yo quería que terminase de una vez por todas ésa maldita canción y poder volver a bailar con Sesshomaru. Notaba su mirada clavada en mi espalda, igual que la de Sango, la que se aferraba nerviosa a su marido, a la vez que éstos tres nos miraban. Yo miré a Kohaku. De nuevo esos ojos llenos de ternura. Aparté la mirada de nuevo.

Pero creo que Kohaku malentendió mi incomodidad, porque cogió mi rostro con ambas manos y me plantó un beso en los labios. Yo traté de apartarme, pero él no se daba cuenta.

Sesshomaru y Sango se acercaron a la luz del rayo, como aquel que dice, cuando vieron que yo quería apartarme y él no me soltaba. Sesshomaru se puso a su lado, y usó su tono más tranquilo, pero también un tono de voz tan frío que hasta daba miedo.

– Suéltala. -se limitó a decir.

Kohaku me dejó ir y miró a Sesshomaru, a punto de plantarle cara. Pero se giró a mirarme. Jamás imaginé que mi primer beso sería así. Con alguien a quién no quería. Yo estaba ilusionada de que mi primer beso sería un agradable recuerdo por el resto de mi vida, pero no fue así. Me tapé los labios con las manos y mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

– Kohaku, vete a casa.-Dijo el enfurecido tono de la voz de Sango.

– Esto no es cosa vuestra. Yo amo a Rin.-dijo.- Y ella lo sabe, se lo dije.

Sesshomaru le fulminó con la mirada, y me miró luego a mí, incrédulo.

– Y le diste tiempo para que te respondiera, Kohaku. Tuviste que darle tiempo porque ella no supo qué palabras usó para rechazarte.-Le regañó su hermana.- Pero no puedes besar a sí a la gente. Vete a casa, ahora.

Kohaku me miró, ahora herido. Un suave "perdóname" es lo que salio de sus labios antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la aldea.

– Rin. ¿estás bien? -me preguntó Sesshomaru, en su tono frío habitual.-

Yo asentí, notando como se me partía el alma por dentro. Aquel era un momento que yo siempre había tenido como muy importante, y Kohaku me lo había destrozado. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Yo ardía en deseos de que mi primer beso fuese con Sesshomaru.

Sango me miraba, con expresión triste. Ella entendía mi sufrimiento.

Parecía que los aldeanos no se habían percatado de la pequeña discusión que había en la boda, ya que todos seguían bailando y celebrando el enlace de su sacerdotisa con el medio-demonio.

Miré a Sesshomaru, el cual tenía el odio claramente marcado en sus ojos. Pero él, al verme tan decaída, solo supo relajar su expresión y acariciarme el pelo.

– Exterminadora, despídete por nosotros.

– Eso haré. Cuida de Rin, por favor.

Sesshomaru asintió y me llevó a la aldea. Caminamos sin decir nada, puesto que estaba muy afectada por lo sucedido. Nos acercamos a Ah-Un. Sesshomaru me subió sobre el dragón bicéfalo y el subió detrás, agarrándome para que no me cayese.

Y una vez más, volvimos al castillo.


	6. Fragilidad, peligro Los corazones

CAPÍTULO 6: FRAGILIDAD, PELIGRO. LOS CORAZONES EMPIEZAN A UNIRSE.

Cuando llegamos al castillo, mis sollozos parecían haber calmado. Bajé de Ah-Un con la ayuda de Sesshomaru, quién me agarraba de la cintura, y yo de sus brazos. Él parecía serio, aunque no podía mirarle directamente a los ojos, por lo que esquivaba su mirada siempre que la suya se me cruzaba. En ése momento me arrepentí de no haber sido grosera con Kohaku, de no haberle rechazado con malas palabras. Por un momento deseé hacerle daño. En todo corazón humano hay una mancha de oscuridad, y ésa era la mía. Me preguntaba si podría perdonarle, y no hallaba respuesta.

En cuanto a Sesshomaru, ¿qué haría con él? No sabía si darle explicaciones, o si pedirle perdón. Pero no podía mirarle, me daba vergüenza y miedo. Él empezó a adelantar su paso hacia la puerta principal.

– Espera.

Él paró en seco.

– Ayer Kohaku me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y...

– No te he pedido explicaciones, Rin.

– No siento nada por él. No le quiero. No supe rechazarle, no sé cómo se hace eso sin hacer daño.

Sesshomaru entró en el castillo, sin decir nada, no quería escucharme.

Suspiré una vez más y entré en el castillo. Crucé el pasadizo principal y subí las escaleras que llevaban a la sala de relax. Sabía que esa noche debía dormir junto a Sesshomaru y Haruka. El señor del castillo se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana, con la mirada fija en algún sitio que veía desde detrás del cristal.

– ¿Puedo..? ¿Te importa si me doy un baño?

– Haz lo que quieras.

Suspiré amargamente, no le entendía. Abrí mi baúl de los kimonos y saqué un yukata corto de color negro. Era algo atrevido, pero era la única prenda que podía usar para dormir. Cogí ropa íntima y me metí en el baño. Una vez allí me desprendí de mi corsé y furisode y me quité los adornos del pelo. Me metí en la bañera y dejé que cayese agua caliente encima de mi cuerpo. Noté como se me destensaban todos los músculos, cosa que agradecí. Eché jabón líquido sobre el agua y estuve unos minutos disfrutando del calor y el olor del jabón. Suspiré amargamente un poco, dándole vueltas de nuevo.

Mi primer beso, había sido robado por el que tenía como mi hermano. Y encima, delante de Sesshomaru. ¡Qué mal! Aunque, de todos modos... Era imposible que yo estuviese destinada a Sesshomaru. Él viviría durante miles de años, y yo durante miles de días. No tenía sentido estar enamorada de él, era contraproducente.

Noté cómo mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, a la vez que respiraba despacio. Me decidí a terminar de bañarme, más deprisa. Enjaboné mi cuerpo y mi pelo y me retiré el jabón que olía como él. Sequé mi pelo con una toalla y me lo peiné un poco. Me puse mi yukata de seda, y tras dejarlo todo recogido, salí del baño.

Él seguía en la misma postura. Entonces me dí cuenta de que Haruka todavía no había llegado, y se suponía que dormiría con nosotros ése día. Prefería quedarme dormida antes que llegara, para no verla. Estaba demasiado susceptible como para tener que aguantar su presencia. Miré un momento a Sesshomaru, quién no movía ni un pelo.

Empecé a preparar mi futón, que se encontraba pegado a la pared. Terminé de prepararlo, notando cuán desanimada me encontraba. Al terminar de ponerlo a mi gusto, me levanté y miré al demonio durante unos instantes.

– Voy a tomar el aire, en seguida vuelvo.

Sesshomaru solo asintió.

Yo salí de su habitación y de la sala de relax, bajé las escaleras despacio y me metí en el comedor, donde había un gran plato de fruta. Yo cogí un melocotón y salí a comérmelo al jardín. Suspiré un poco mirando a mi alrededor y empecé a caminar por los jardines. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuve tan triste. Sentía como si tras una relación amorosa de años, me hubiesen dejado. Pero, ¿como iba a poderme sentir de tal modo cuando todavía no había tenido agallas suficientes para declararme? Me sentía estúpida.

Me senté en un banco que había entre unos cerezos y suspiré largamente. Me llevé el melocotón a los labios y le dí un mordisco, pero era incapaz de comer. La tristeza me llevaba a no querer comer. Entonces, sentí que algo suave me acariciaba las piernas. Al principio, me asusté. Pero luego vi un cachorro de gato que parecía hambriento. El gato era de tonalidades grisáceas, y tenía unos perfectos ojos azules. Sonreí ampliamente mirándolo y lo cogí con suavidad entre mis manos y lo puse en mis rodillas. Abrí el melocotón y separé el hueso. Cogí un trocito de fruta y se lo acerqué a la boca. El minino se lo comió rápidamente y yo repetí el proceso varias veces. Ahora parecía feliz.

El gato, tras comerse la fruta entera, se quedó dormido entre mis brazos. Yo lo acaricié, era muy suave. Rompí a llorar silenciosamente, ya no podía contener más mis lágrimas. Por suerte el animal no se dio cuenta y siguió durmiendo plácidamente. Sequé mis ojos varias veces con mis dedos pulgares.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza las palabras que Sesshomaru me dedicó ésa misma mañana. Me dijo que nació para protegerme, y me juraba no volver a separarse de mí. Deseaba con toda mi alma poder volver a estar con él como en ésa misma mañana. Deseaba que me abrazase de nuevo, y no separarme jamás de él. Qué ilusa.

El pelo me caía en cascada, a la vez que dejaba caer mi pelo hacia delante, queriendo de una vez por todas terminar con el dolor que acarreaba en mi pecho. Hacerlo desaparecer u olvidar que estaba allí. ¿Tan difícil era? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Miré al gato, parecía tan feliz. Sentí incluso envidia. También sentí miedo al recordar que dentro del castillo debería dormir con él y con Haruka. Tal vez Sesshomaru se acercaría más a ella. O ella a él, cosa que era mucho más probable. Pero si subía ahora a aquella habitación, debería enfrentarme de nuevo al hielo de su mirada, y a su frívolo tono de voz.

Era injusto.

Noté que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, era Haruka.

– Señorita Rin, ¿está usted triste?

– N-No, Haruka, estoy bien...

– Señorita Rin, la habitación del Señor ya está lista para poder dormir.

– Creo que me quedaré a dormir en el jardín.

– Pero señorita, con ése yukata uste..

– Quiero estar sola, Haruka. Por favor, déjame sola.

– Como quiera, señorita Rin, disculpe mi impertinencia.

Haruka se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del castillo.

No la soportaba, y no entendía el motivo. Tal vez, seguía celosa de ella. Pero Haruka tenía algo en la mirada, algo en la voz, que me hacía desconfiar. Tal vez era demasiado perfecta. Era muy bella, y su voz era tan agradable como el tintineo de un cascabel. Ésa muchacha, era perfecta para Sesshomaru. Y al pensarlo, no entendía porqué él no quería casarse con ella. Ambos eran demonios, y si hubiese un enlace, él conseguiría parte de las tierras del Este.

Traté de calmarme interiormente. La mente me estaba jugando malas pasadas. Tales como imaginar una preciosa niña de pelo color chocolate y una morada luna azul en la frente. Sería una hija bellísima, claro. Ambos eran ganadores de la lotería genética, y como tal, su hijo debería ser igual de hermoso.

Cerré los ojos a la par que apoyaba mi frente sobre mis manos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Kaede siempre me decía que los celos, como otros sentimientos negativos, solo servían para ensuciar mi corazón y volverme una persona llena de rencor. Por supuesto, la anciana tenía razón, pero... ¿Quién nunca se sintió así?

Kagome me contó que ella llegó a desear que Kikyo desapareciese del mundo, porque Inuyasha la prefería a ella.

Entonces lo entendí. Supe que era normal querer haber hecho daño a Kohaku, o desear con toda mi alma que Haruka se alejase de Sesshomaru. Era normal, que no bueno. Era humano. Los humanos somos fáciles de manipular, tenemos facilidad para odiar y poca para perdonar. Pero yo, que algún día sería sacerdotisa, debía aprender a calmar mi alma y mis sentimientos más oscuros.

Alguien dejó caer un haori encima de mis hombros.

– Si duermes aquí, enfermarás. - dijo la voz de Sesshomaru, quién se sentaba a mi lado.- Haruka me ha dicho que quieres dormir aquí, ella está preocupada.

_Sí, seguro que está preocupada._

– No es nada extraño para mí dormir en un árbol. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

– Sí.

– Así que no os preocupéis, hoy necesito desahogarme.

– Desahógate conmigo, Rin.

– ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para querer escucharme? -le miré, con ojos entre tristes y desafiantes.

Él sonrió a modo irónico.

– Has cambiado. Ahora tienes más agallas.

– No podía seguir siendo una niña para siempre.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con Kohaku?

Suspiré.

– Dijo que estaba enamorado de mí. Y yo no supe rechazarle, porque no quería hacerle daño. Y en el baile él debió pensar que le cortejaba, o algo por el estilo. Y... en fin, mi primer beso fue con alguien a quién no quiero. -Agaché mis hombros, llevándome la uña del pulgar al labio.- Yo no quería eso.

– Realmente, hoy ha demostrado su valentía.

– Supongo que sí. Pero no lo ha hecho bien. Me ha hecho daño. Yo no quería que fuese así...-susurré, notando como los ojos de nuevo se llenaban de lágrimas.

Sesshomaru pasó su brazo izquierdo hasta alcanzar mi hombro izquierdo, y me atrajo a él. Yo cerré los ojos, cogiendo aire con suavidad. Su apoyo me reconfortaba demasiado. Era tan agradable... Dejé mi sien derecha sobre su hombro, y él me tapaba con el haori. Sentía que sus dedos me apretaban contra su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, a la vez que respiraba su aroma. Su dulce aroma, mi olor favorito.

El gato maulló de un modo simpático. Yo me separé, sonriente al escuchar al pequeño minino y éste me miró con dos grandes ojos cargados de ternura. Yo le miré también, fijamente. Luego giré mi cabeza hacia Sesshomaru y él nos miraba incrédulo.

– Puedes quedártelo, si lo quieres.

Yo sonreí. El gato saltó al hombro de Sesshomaru y le dio un lametazo en toda la mejilla. Él se rascó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Yo reí un poco mirándoles. En ése momento empecé a sentirme bien, de nuevo. El gato saltó sobre mi hombro y me dio un lametazo de la misma forma que se lo dio a Sesshomaru. Yo sonreí tímidamente y acaricié la espalda del gato, con el dorso de los dedos.

– ¿Cómo le puedo llamar?

– Es tu gato, tú eliges.

Miré al gato, quién jugueteaba con mi pulgar. Luego fijó sus enormes ojos sobre mi rostro y se le vio feliz. Era tan suave su pelaje gris atigrado, y sus ojos tan azules...

– Sora. Se llamará Sora.

– Buena elección.

Sonreí un poco y miré a Sesshomaru, el que me miraba tiernamente. Me sonrojé, pero supuse que no se notaría con la oscuridad de la noche. Sesshomaru me volvió a poner el haori por encima de los hombros. Yo respondí a ello, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras el gato nos miraba de un modo muy simpático. Sentía ligeramente la respiración del demonio sobre mi frente. Noté en mi estómago, una pequeña corriente eléctrica seguido del aleteo de millones de mariposas.

Él de repente se tensó. Yo me aparté, creyendo que había sobrepasado los límites, pero a los segundos pude oír el galope de una fiera en los aires. Reconocía ése sonido. Eran los andares de Kirara. Sesshomaru se levantó a toda prisa y se encaminó hacia el lugar de donde procedían los sonidos. Tal y como pensaba, la gata mágica de Sango, se acercaba al castillo y... Kohaku montaba encima.

Suspiré al reconocerle en la lejanía.

Al bajar de Kirara, el exterminador me vio en la lejanía y decidió acercarse. Sesshomaru le miraba con un rostro tan frío que daba miedo.

– Rin, vengo a hablar contigo. -Decía él, con tono entristecido.

– No creo que haya muchas cosas de qué hablar, Kohaku...

– Sé que no me vas a corresponder, pero debes perdonarme.

– Y tú debes dejarme espacio, Kohaku. Me has hecho daño.

– Te ruego que me perdones.

– Y lo hago, pero no me pidas que haga como si nada.

– No volverá a suceder, Rin, confía en mi...

– La confianza se gana...-le murmuré, dolida.- Por favor, vete.

– Pero Rin...

– Rin ha dicho que te vayas.

– Tú eres el problema de todo, Sesshomaru. -empezó Kohaku.- Tú la cegaste. Si tú no hubieses vuelto jamás a buscarla, ella podría tener una vida normal, rodeada de gente normal.

Se escuchó el desenvainar de una espada. Cuando quise darme cuenta, Sesshomaru apoyaba el extremo de Bakusaiga sobre el cuello de Kohaku. El exterminador, desenvainó su espada y la chocó contra la de Sesshomaru, a modo de reto.

– Interesante. -Dijo el demonio.-¿Osas retarme?

– Solo a darle mejor vida a Rin. -sentenció el exterminador.

Ambos se rozaban el cuello con el filo de la espada. Yo les miraba, atemorizada. No sabía qué hacer, no quería que se peleasen. Pero si interrumpía ahora, ¿qué iría a pasar? Nada, no me harían caso.

Pero pronto me arrepentí de no haber interferido. Pues Kohaku, al querer apartarse de Sesshomaru, se tropezó con una piedra que no vio por la oscuridad, y eso le llevó a arrastrar todo el filo de la espada, por la garganta de Sesshomaru, haciéndole una herida que sangraba a borbotones.

– ¡Sesshomaru!- grité, al ver cómo su cuello y su kimono se teñían de rojo.

Kirara se transformó y le gruñó al mismo Kohaku, echándole así la bronca a su amigo. Kohaku se acercó rápido a Sesshomaru, pero yo le empujé, llena de rabia.

– Lárgate, Kohaku. No quiero verte más, ¡vete!.

– Lo siento...-decía el exterminador, antes de montar en Kirara y salir volando de las tierras del castillo.

Me acerqué a Sesshomaru, quién seguía de pie, sin inmutarse. Él guardó su espada en su vaina y resopló con absoluta discreción. La herida no era profunda, pero le sangraba mucho. Con su condición de demonio, pronto se le curaría. Me quité el haori, y le presioné con suavidad la herida.

– Lo siento...-susurré, notando cómo se me caían las lágrimas.

– No llores. No es tu culpa, Rin.

Yo callé. Sí era mi culpa. Si le hubiese dicho que no a Kohaku desde un principio, todo esto no hubiese pasado. Sora arrastró su cuerpo en el tobillo de Sesshomaru y maulló al demonio, como si estuviese preocupado. Aparté la estola blanca de Sesshomaru, para que no se manchase. Limpié su sangre con el haori. Puse mi mano debajo de su oreja, para no tocar su cuello, y con la otra, iba dando suaves caricias con el haori sobre su herida. Ésta pronto dejó de sangrar, pero dejó la prenda muy sucia de sangre.

Pasé mis dedos por su cuello, para asegurarme de que no quedaba herida. Él me miraba de un modo frívolo, pero tierno. El tacto de su cuello, seguía siendo el tacto de Sesshomaru. Miraba su cuello, y cuando me atreví, le miré a él.

– ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? -le pregunté. Mi voz salía ahogada. Tal vez por el susto, o por el miedo.

Él asintió.

Para mi sorpresa, llevó una de sus manos a mi nuca y con ella, apoyó mi cabeza sobre su pecho, a la vez que acunaba así mi rostro. Estaba muerta de miedo, llevaba el susto encima, sin duda aquel día estuvo repleto de emociones. Pero yo pude oír por primera vez los latidos de Sesshomaru, y me calmó muchísimo. No quería separarme... Si el mundo se hubiese terminado en aquel momento, incluso lo hubiera agradecido. Tenía ganas de decirle cuánto le quería, pero no podía. Sentía su mano derecha en mi nuca, y la otra acariciando mi mejilla.

– Deberíamos ir a dormir.-dijo en voz baja.

Yo me separé despacio de él, notando como me costaba hacerlo. Entonces me dí cuenta de que Sesshomaru tenía aquel extraño poder que lograba calmarme fuese lo que fuese que yo sintiese.

Asentí ante su propuesta de irnos a dormir.

Amos empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta principal del castillo. Se rozaban nuestros brazos, y nuestras manos. Sora iba a mi lado, pegado a mi. Los tres entramos en el castillo y cruzamos el pasadizo en silencio. Yo llevaba el haori manchado sobre mis brazos.

– Iré a la cocina, quiero prepararle comida al gato,que está desnutrido.

– Está bien.

Me metí en el comedor y luego crucé la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Era la primera vez que entraba, y me sorprendió lo inmensa que era. Toda de color blanco, y con muebles que tenían fogones. Ollas, sartenes... Había una variedad enorme de utensilios. También había un gran bloque de hielo, y encima de éste, una variedad de pescados. Cogí dos atunes y empecé a quitarles la piel y las espinas. Cuando me cercioré de que no quedaba ninguna escama o espina, piqué los pescados. Luego pasé el picadillo por una sartén y esperé unos minutos mientras yo me comía un melocotón. El pescado olía de maravilla. Cuando estuvo listo, lo puse todo en un bol. Cogí un segundo bol y lo llené de agua.

Cogí un pequeño mantel individual, y junto con ambos boles, salí de la cocina para subir al piso superior. Allí mismo, dejé el mantel junto a un asiento, y puse los dos boles encima. Sora se encaminó fugaz como un rayo hacia la comida y empezó a mordisquear y comer el pescado.

Entré en la habitación de Sesshomaru. Haruka estaba sentada sobre su futón, apoyando la espalda en la pared. El demonio no estaba. Yo iba directa hacia el baño, feliz por tener a Sora.

– Señorita Rin, el Señor está...

Ignoré la voz de Haruka, puesto que no iba a hacerle caso. Entré en el baño y encontré a Sesshomaru dentro de la bañera. Estaba sentado y el agua con espuma le llegaba por debajo del pecho.

– Eh... Eh... Perdón... -Salí del baño corriendo, tras ver a Sesshomaru. Luego miré que en mi brazo seguía el haori ensangrentado y volví a entrar.- Perdón, perdón, es que... yo venía a... Bueno, lo dejo aquí...-dejé rápidamente el haori dentro de la cesta de la ropa sucia y salí corriendo del baño-

– Se lo quise advertir, señorita Rin...-Haruka hablaba con voz divertida, a la vez que acallaba una ligera risita.

En seguida noté cómo me ponía colorada. Me fui a sentar sobre mi futón, apoyando mi espalda sobre la pared.

Acababa de ver desnudo a Sesshomaru. Bueno, solo le había visto el pecho... ¿Porqué me sentía de éste modo? Notaba como me sacudía una fuerte oleada de calor y nervio. Sesshomaru tenía cuerpo lleno de pequeñas gotas de agua, y su pelo se metía entre las burbujas.

Empecé a preguntarme qué sabor tendría el agua en su cuello.

Me puse colorada al instante, claro. Entones, la puerta corrediza del baño se abrió y salió Sesshomaru con un yukata de seda blanco. No llevaba su estola, ni su armadura. Me miró y alzó ambas cejas, entre serio y divertido.

– Yo.. lo siento...-balbuceé.

Él ignoró mis palabras y se sentó a mi lado. Yo no entendía sus actos. Miré un momento a Haruka, quién estaba tumbada, de espaldas a nosotros. Sesshomaru, sin mirarme empezó a susurrar.

– ¿Estás mejor?

– Sí, estoy bien.

Asintió, a la par que abría mi futón. Yo recogí mis piernas para poder meterme debajo de las sábanas, junto donde él estaba. Me puse de lado, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared. Tenía su mano a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Me dejé llevar, sin pesar. Puse mi mano encima del dorso de la suya, y sentí la suavidad sedosa de su piel.

Él alzó ésa misma mano y la puso sobre mi mejilla. Ante su tacto, empecé a relajarme. Noté que el cansancio invadía mi cuerpo, y que poco a poco dejaba de sentir mis extremidades y me adentraba al indescifrable mundo de los sueños.

"– _¿Crees que debería decirle algo?_

– _Tal vez sí, ésta noche, en el baile._

– _¿Qué le digo?_

– _No hace falta que le digas nada, prueba a darle un beso._

– _¿ESTÁS LOCA?_

– _En la mejilla, mujer."_

Tras recordar ésas palabras, no quise pensar si debería o no. Me incorporé en un rápido y ágil movimiento, y me agarré al antebrazo de Sesshomaru. Acerqué mi rostro a su mejilla, y deposité un tierno beso. Tras eso, puse un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja, y mantuve mi frente apoyada en sus hombros durante unos segundos, esperando una reprimenda.

Un enfado que no llegó.

Sonreí un poco al entender que no se había molestado y le miré. En sus ojos no quedaba ni un pequeñísimo ápice de odio o frialdad. El que tenía delante, era un Sesshomaru que jamás había visto. Su mirada incluso logró hacer que me doliera el corazón, de tan fuerte y rápido que me latía. Estaba segura de que él se daría cuenta de ello.

Sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla y sus garras entrelazarse entre mis cabellos. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, susurraba y gritaba mi mente. Deseaba poder decírselo, pero no estaba segura de si me saldría o no la voz.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda entera cuando Sesshomaru acercó su rostro al mío. Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi rostro, como cálidas ráfagas de brisa. Inconscientemente, bajé mi mirada de sus ojos, hasta encontrar sus labios.

Sus labios, puertas del edén, estaban cerrados. Pero su proximidad era tentadora. Deseaba poder explorar el mundo de su boca. Su tacto, su sabor, su olor.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando él dibujó una sonrisa. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Sesshomaru subió su rostro para acariciar mi frente con sus labios, yo tuve que controlarme para no hiperventilar. Finalmente, apretó su boca contra mi frente, dejando en ésta un cálido beso.

– Duérmete. -Me susurró.

Yo asentí, dejando caer mi cuerpo hacia detrás. Él me arropó, y miró de nuevo hacia delante. Volvió a su frialdad, a ser el de siempre.

Notaba el continuo bombardeo de mi pecho. El agradable dolor del vacío que se formaba en mi vientre. Recordaba los suaves golpes de su aliento sobre mi rostro, impactando con furia, aturdiéndome. Tentándome.

Cerré los ojos cuando mi corazón empezó a clamarse. Pero éste volvía a su continua acción, cuando recordaba su rostro tan cerca del mío.

Traté de dejar la mente en blanco y por fin caí en un profundo sueño.

En mi sueño, me encontraba en un verde prado, una llanura completamente verde. Se oía el silbar del viento y el piar de pájaros entre los árboles. Reconocía ésa llanura: era el mismo lugar en el que fuimos a bailar en la boda de la sacerdotisa y el medio-demonio. Era un sitio perfectamente tranquilo. Entre los árboles escuché una voz de mujer, una voz que no conocía.

– _La protegida del señor del Oeste... Qué placer._

– _¿Quién eres?_

– _No me preguntes cosas que tu corazón teme y tu mente sabe._

– _Lady Sayaka._

La voz resonaba en un círculo a mi alrededor. Pero no había nadie.

– _En efecto querida._

– _¿Qué quieres de mí?_

– _¿De verdad crees que tú tienes algo que yo desee?_

– _Entonces imagino que te gusta perder el tiempo hablando conmigo._

– _No lo estoy perdiendo. Despierta._

Escuché unas voces, y unos sollozos. Entreabrí los ojos, despacio y traté de escuchar lo que aquellas voces decían. Sesshomaru y Haruka hablaban.

– No lo logro, Sesshomaru. No logro encontrarla.

– Debes intentarlo, Haruka. Es tu hermana.

– Cuando uso mi poder termino rendida, y entonces ella se aprovecha.

– Lo sé, casi mueres en el incendio. Fue porque usaste tu poder.

– Sí... Y no encontré nada. No voy a poder salvarla...

– No sé cómo, pero la salvaremos.

– Bajo su poder tiene las tierras del Este... Echo de menos a mi familia.

– A Sayaka siempre le gustó jugar con fuego, pero jamás pensé que llegase a esto.

– Tal vez, si nos casáramos...

– Sabes que no voy a casarme contigo, Haruka. Lo siento. Te ayudaré a salvar a Sayaka, pero no de éste modo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar la conversación de Sesshomaru y Haruka. Me giré hacia ellos, mirándolos con sorpresa.

– ¿Eres la hermana de Sayaka...?- Le pregunté a Haruka. Ella me miró, sorprendida. Yo miré a Sesshomaru, boquiabierta.

Antes de obtener respuesta, me levanté y cogí un haori de mi baúl. Me lo puse por los hombros y salí de la habitación de Sesshomaru. Sora dormía sobre uno de los cojines de la sala de relax. Bajé las escaleras con rapidez y me encaminé hacia la salida del castillo.

No entendía nada. ¿De verdad Sesshomaru tenía bajo su mismo techo a la hermana de la persona que había intentado matarlo? ¡Era de idiotas! No me fiaba en absoluto de Haruka. Seguro que ella era igual o peor que Sayaka.

Al salir del castillo, me senté encima uno de los reposa-brazos de piedra que habían junto a la puerta principal, donde solían estar los demonios guardianes. Plegué mis rodillas y las abracé con mis brazos, tratando de darle algún sentido a todo.

– Rin.- Sonó la voz de Sesshomaru detrás de mi.

– Déjame sola.

– Juré no hacerlo.

Negué con la cabeza y me levanté. Bajé las escaleras principales, hasta quedarme en la entrada de los jardines. Crucé mis brazos por debajo de mi pecho y me giré a mirar a Sesshomaru. ¿Porqué no me había dicho nada de todo esto?

– No deberías juzgar tan rápido.

– ¿No? Porque a mi modo de ver, estás metiendo bajo tu techo a la hermana de una persona que trató de matarte, a ti y a mi. ¿O no recuerdas lo heridos que salimos de la batalla? ¿Has olvidado que casi muero en el incendio? Y quieres salvarla, ¡es de locos!

– Deberías escuchar la historia antes de juzgar a...

– A Haruka. Claro. Sesshomaru, es su hermana. ¿De veras te fías de ella?

– Si, sí me fío de ella. No entiendo el motivo por el que la odias.

– ¿Que porqué la odio? Porque por su culpa, lograrán matarte.

– Eso no será así.

– Sí será así. Por querer salvarla, casi te dejas matar aquel día en la batalla.

– Tú odias a Haruka desde el primer día.

– Porque ella es capaz de hacerte reír. Ella ha compartido dos milenios contigo, cuando yo... Yo solo voy a tener cuarenta años más a tu lado. Pero ahora... proteges a la mujer que casi nos mata...

Sesshomaru se acercó a mi posición y me cogió de la mano.

– Ven, te lo explicaré todo.

Ambos empezamos a caminar por los jardines. Los primeros rayos solares ya salían a recibirnos. El cielo estaba en un tono anaranjado. Ambos caminamos con lentitud. Sesshomaru tenía una expresión entre perdida y seria. Llegamos al lago, y nos encaminamos hacia el puente construido de maderas rojas. Cuando estuvimos en el centro de éste, él paró.

Sesshomaru se apoyó en la barandilla roja, y yo me senté a su lado, encima de la madera.

– Sí, en efecto Haruka y Sayaka son hermanas. Sayaka tiene el poder del ave fénix, del mismo modo que yo tengo el poder del perro. Toda la familia de Haruka, los Morishita, tienen el poder del ave fénix. Todos, excepto Haruka. Ella adquirió un único poder.

– ¿Y cuál es?

– Ella es capaz de encontrar las auras demoníacas que ya conozca. Estén donde estén. Pero éste poder, lo descubrió a avanzada edad. Sayaka es una mujer muy codiciosa y avariciosa, y al comprender que debería matar a su propia hermana para obtener tal poder, decidió desterrarla.

– No debe ser fácil matar a un hermano.

– Es imposible, créeme.

– ¿Y... qué pasó?

– Haruka jamás se olvidó de su hermana, a pesar de todo. Ella seguía vigilando su aura, para de éste modo saber si estaba bien. De mientras, Sayaka se aferraba todo lo posible a sus tierras, puesto que es lo que le proporciona el poder que tiene. Pero nunca hizo nada extraño. Nada fuera de lo común, ella era muy estricta con las leyes. Entonces Haruka, un día notó que el aura de Sayaka, oscurecía por momentos. Lo notó durante unos minutos, y luego se desvaneció.

– Pero eso solo puede significar que...

– Que Sayaka está muerta. Y que dentro de su cuerpo, ahora habita un demonio que se aprovecha de la fuerza y los poderes del fénix. Haruka lo único que desea es poder recuperar a su hermana, para poder enterrarla, y darle el final que se merece. Pero yo no puedo matarla.

– ¿Porqué no?

– Sayaka absorbe el poder demoníaco de quien la daña. Es decir, si yo la mato, luego moriré yo.

– Por eso no la mataste en aquel batallón...

– Exacto. Solo defendía mis tierras.

– ¿Tan importante son tus tierras? Pudiste morir...

– No, no moriría. Myoga estaba conmigo. Fui yo quién le pidió que alertase a mi hermano. Estaba seguro de que vendría la sacerdotisa también pero...

– Kagome puede eliminar a Sayaka, porque es sacerdotisa y es humana.

– Pero Kagome no apareció, en su lugar, aparecí yo.

– Me sorprendió tu poder. Tienes poder espiritual, igual que Kagome o la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

– En realidad, yo tampoco sabía que tenía el poder de la purificación... Lo descubrí al llegar al batallón. De antes podía hacer conjuros que no requerían apenas poder de sacerdotisa.

– ¿Y te arriesgaste a venir?

– Estabas en peligro.-me hundí de hombros.

– Sí, lo estaba. No contaba con su ejército.

– Hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Qué quiere Sayaka de nosotros?

– No lo sé. No creo que solo quiera proteger sus tierras. Ella sabe que no voy a casarme con Haruka.

– Tal vez quiera más poder demoníaco.

– Sí, tal vez.

– ¿Y qué hay de Haruka?

– La conozco desde que era niña. Estoy seguro de que es de fiar.

– Tal vez la he juzgado mal.

Sesshomaru asintió una vez y miró hacia donde salía el sol. El cielo era muy naranja con los primeros rayos solares. Yo en cambio le miraba a él.

No cabía duda, me había equivocado. Haruka solo era una persona que quería que su hermana pudiese descansar en paz. Sesshomaru la ayudaba a ello, pero era difícil puesto que era demonio y por lo tanto, él no podía salvar a Sayaka.

– Yo me encargo.-dije, sin pensarlo dos veces.- Además, creo que se lo debo a Haruka.

Sesshomaru me miró, y volvió a su semblante serio.

– No, de eso nada. No te pondrás más en peligro.

– Pero puedo purificar a Sayaka. Solo necesito que me cubráis. Yo podré hacer el resto.

– Rin, no quiero ponerte en peligro.

– Por favor, estoy segura e que puedo hacerlo, la lanza tiene un ataque muy bueno para purificar.

– Está bien, pero no quiero que hagas tonterías. ¿Entendido?

Asentí. Bajé de la barandilla y me acerqué a él. Sesshomaru puso su mano en mi hombro.

– Te protegeré con mi vida.

– Siempre lo has hecho.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo. Él colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi espalda, y la otra en mi cabeza. Yo rodeaba su cintura con mis manos. Sesshomaru atrapó mi mentón y me obligó a mirarle. Su mirada era tierna, me atrapaba. Sentía sus dedos entre mi pelo, acariciándome, acercándome a él.

Llevé una de mis manos hacia su hombro, donde normalmente estaría colgada su estola. Él rodeaba mi cintura con sus manos, y me apretaba contra la madera de la barandilla. El corazón me latía con fuerza. ¿Acaso iba a besarme? Parecía que sí, cuando Sesshomaru acercó su rostro al mío. Acaricié su mejilla a la vez que podía sentir de nuevo su aliento golpeando mi boca.

Él cogió mi rostro con una mano, metiendo los dedos entre mis cabellos. Sentía su palma en mi mejilla, su piel suave y áspera al mismo tiempo. Su aliento tan cálido y frío. Sus labios, cerca de los míos, tan apetecibles.

Pero se alejó de mi rostro cuando ambos sentimos una presencia maléfica a nuestro lado.

Una mujer empezaba a cruzar el puente en el que estábamos.

Sus ojos, color rojo y su larga melena azabache, con el mismo corte de pelo que Haruka. Vestía una armadura ceñida, con unas telas que le hacían de falda. De su cintura, colgaba una espada. Su semblante era serio, a la vez que divertido. Parecía que se reía de nosotros.

Sesshomaru se puso delante de mí.

– Lady Sayaka.- dijo.- Estás violando los tratados al presentarte aquí.

– Tranquilo, mi querido Lord Sesshomaru, no comas ansias. Pienso abandonar pronto este lugar. ¿Ésa mujer a la que escondes, es tu querida protegida?

Sentí como Sesshomaru apretaba mi brazo detrás de mí, no quería que me moviese. Pero él no iba armado, ni siquiera llevaba la armadura puesta. Sayaka estalló en risas.

– Sí, supongo que lo es...

– ¿A qué has venido? -preguntó Sesshomaru con tono amenazador.-

– Vengo a coger algo prestado, Lord. Esto.

Sayaka estiró su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano. En pocos segundos, de su mano empezó a salir una perfecta esfera de luz blanca. Reconocía ésa luz, era luz purificadora de sacerdotisa.

– ¿Vas a darme lo que deseo, Sesshomaru?- dijo Sayaka, con una sonrisa pícara.

– Jamás.

El demonio del cabello color plata, soltó mi mano y de un solo golpe, la estiró hacia Lady Sayaka, haciendo salir el látigo de energía de sus manos. Pero la falsa terrateniente, tenía a su alrededor un campo de fuerza.

La luz que emanaba la esfera, empezaba a vibrar con violencia, y empezó a cambiar de color, tornándose a un rojo vivo intenso.

– ¡Tendré que cogerla por la fuerza! -gritó.

Sayaka tiró la bola hacia Sesshomaru, pero éste la esquivó con suma facilidad, sin recordar que yo estaba detrás de él. La esfera se pegó en mi vientre, no quemaba, pero se hacía grande por momentos, y entraba dentro de mí. Empecé a sentirme terriblemente débil y cansada. La esfera había crecido tanto que me encerraba.

Sesshomaru trató de cogerme, pero las paredes de la esfera, para él se hacían intocables. Empecé a ver en sus ojos claros símbolos de desesperación. Sesshomaru le daba la espalda a Sayaka, a la vez que intentaba romper el campo de fuerza que me tenía presa. Detrás de él, empecé a ver miles de rojas plumas. Yo gritaba le gritaba a Sesshomaru que tuviese cuidado, pero él no me escuchaba. El campo de fuerza era tan fuerte que no se transmitían los sonidos, puesto que yo tampoco escuchaba la voz de Sesshomaru, quién parecía gritar mi nombre, repetidas veces.

Entonces Sesshomaru se quedó quieto, mirándome. Parecía muy calmado, incluso me sonrió. Dijo algo que no logré leer en sus labios, y me miró con ojos profundos. Entonces empezó a temblar y cayó de rodillas. Sayaka por la espalda había atravesado su torso con varias dagas, en su forma de ave fénix. Pude ver como el yukata blanco de Sesshomaru, se teñía de rojo.

Yo gritaba con desesperación. Pero mi voz no llegaba a sus oídos, la debilidad que sentía en aquellos momentos, por culpa del campo de fuerza, incrementó por segundos, hasta que me caí totalmente inmovilizada.

El fénix se posó encima del campo de fuerza y lo cogió con sus patas. En seguida se alzó en vuelo cargándome dentro de la esfera. Volaba muy rápido. A una velocidad inigualable, que incluso provocó que me dieran náuseas.

Al girar la cabeza a un lado, pude ver todo el reino del Oeste. Reconocí el castillo, la aldea, los bosques, la aldea de los exterminadores, incluso la aldea donde nací. Volábamos muy alto. En seguida nos adentramos en unas tierras que eran desconocidas para mí. Sentía cómo se caían mis lágrimas por el rabillo del ojo. No sabía hacia donde me llevaba, pero mi preocupación era no saber si Sesshomaru seguía con vida.

El ave fénix, soltó un graznido que me hizo estremecer, y abriendo sus alas al máximo, me dejó caer. La esfera se deshizo y mi cuerpo, inerte por el cansancio, empezó a caer. Era imposible que desde tal altura sobreviviese. Y ni siquiera ninguno de mis amigos sabía donde me hallaba.

Perdí el conocimiento al poder ver el suelo, que se convertiría en mi tumba.

Me envolvió una oscuridad que me daba mucho miedo. No era como cuando cierras los ojos. Ésta oscuridad, me oprimía el pecho, me torturaba de un modo lento y doloroso. Como queriendo exprimir hasta mi último miserable aliento.

Poco a poco, empecé a sentir el suelo. Era rocoso y húmedo. Escuchaba voces a mi lado, al principio no lograba entenderlas, pero después, empezaron a ser más claras.

– ¿Crees que sigue viva? Hace tres días que la trajeron, y todavía no ha despertado.

– Sí, su corazón todavía late. Escucha su respiración.

– Pobre chica.

Las voces eran de un hombre y una mujer, y cuando las analicé me dí cuenta de que la del hombre, me era familiar.

Luché por abrir los ojos. El cansancio poco a poco desaparecía, entonces pude ver una luz, incluso con los ojos cerrados. Abrí los ojos despacio, y la luz de una bombilla vieja, logró cegarme unos instantes. Cuando giré la cabeza pude ver dos siluetas.

La mujer, tenía su melena castaña anaranjada, recogida con dos coletas, y un lirio decoraba una de ellas. Vestía una armadura ceñida, y varias pieles blancas.

Él vestía de una forma similar. Su melena oscura, estaba recogida en una larga coleta. Y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una armadura y varias pieles marrones. Me miró, con el ceño fruncido, y mostró una sonrisa chulesca.

– Eh ,Rin. ¿Todavía te acuerdas de mí?

Yo le miré. ¿Cómo no iba a acordarme de él? Era el jefe de los lobos que consiguieron arrancarme la vida. No le odiaba, ni guardaba ningún tipo de rencor, puesto que fue gracias a él que ahora pudiese seguir a Sesshomaru.

– Eres Koga.

Él asintió.

– Ella es Ayame, mi mujer.

– ¿Do-Dónde estamos?

– Bienvenida a las mazmorras del Este, querida. Te daría una visita guiada, pero hace cinco años que estamos aquí encerrados.


	7. Presa

CAPÍTULO 7: PRESA.

La oscuridad reinaba en aquella pequeña mazmorra. Igual que el miedo, la desesperación y las ganas de libertad. Perdí la cuenta de los días que pasé entre esas rejas. ¿Quince días? Tal vez, veinte. Todos los días, venía un esbirro dos veces a darnos una bandeja de comida. La comida consistía en unas verduras mal cocinadas y un jugo de aspecto y olor asqueroso. Los primeros días me negaba a comer aquella basura, pero no podía enfermar, ni mucho menos morirme de hambre. Estaba segura de que vendrían a buscarme.

A pesar de no estar sola, no había nada que hacer en aquel espacio. Me pasaba el día tumbada en un futón para esclavos. Era realmente incómodo, puesto que el suelo era rocoso, y sentía las piedras en mi espalda. Koga jamás se estiraba, solo se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda en la pared, cerrando los ojos. Ayame se sentaba entre sus piernas a la vez que su marido la acunaba.

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, me alegraba por ellos porque se tenían el uno al otro.

La mujer lobo me dijo que en mis primeras noches con ellos, solía gritar mientras dormía. Gritaba el nombre del demonio de la luna en la frente. No había tenido noticias, no sabía nada. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, puesto que la última vez que le vi le acababan de atacar.

Habían sido muchos los intentos en intentar hablar con los esbirros para que nos sacasen de ahí, pero todo era en vano. Las rejas de la celda, tenían un poderoso hechizo que restaba fuerza a los demonios y les quitaba, también, el poder demoníaco. Con lo que ninguno de los dos lobos, podían siquiera acercarse a las barras de la celda, puesto que el hechizo les abrasaba.

Koga me explicó que poco después de la muerte de Naraku, se casó con Ayame. Dijo que al principio lo hizo por la unión de sus clanes, pero luego se dio cuenta de empezó a amar a Ayame, y ahora tenían una relación amorosa que les iba muy bien.

Los primeros días de cautiverio, no me atreví a preguntarles cómo era que estaban allí encerrados. Así que jamás pregunté, no hasta que saliese el tema. No sabía si, tal vez, habían hecho algo en contra de las tierras del Este y por eso se hallaban encerrados, como verdaderos delincuentes.

Ayame no dejaba de parlotear acerca de cualquier cosa. Cuando comenté lo incómodo que era el futón, empezó a explicarme que una vez estuvo en una aldea donde se fabricaban futones... Y estuvo hablando durante horas. Incluso Koga parecía fastidiado, puesto que estaba serio, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. La mujer lobo, podía llegar a ser muy pesada.

Los lobos, me preguntaron qué tal les iba a mis amigos de la aldea. Ayame se molestó cuando notó el fuerte interés que tenía su marido en saber cómo estaba la sacerdotisa. Les conté que estaban todos bien. Que la sacerdotisa y el medio-demonio se habían casado, que el monje y la exterminadora formaron una familia, y les conté también que mi querida anciana Kaede, había fallecido.

Todo parecía que sería otro día más encerrados en ésa jaula, cuando me giré y empecé a contar las rayas que hacía cada día, para así poder llevar una cuenta del tiempo que llevaba allí encerrada.

Veinte en total. Resoplé. Añoraba el olor de la tierra, añoraba los ríos, el sol, la luna, las paredes del castillo, la aldea, a mis amigos... A Sesshomaru. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que estuviese bien. Que todos estuviesen bien.

Jamás había visto tan herido al demonio de la luna en la frente. Ni cuando le conocí, en el bosque cercano a mi aldea. Ésta vez tenía varios agujeros en el abdomen. Sangraba demasiado...

A pesar de no llevarme mal con los lobos, decidí girarme, ponerme de espaldas a ellos para que no viesen que me caía una lágrima.

Empezaron a escucharse unos pasos acercarse hasta la celda. Era la hora de la comida. Como siempre, verduras mal hechas y un jugo que olía mal. El esbirro, de aspecto pequeño, siempre nos decía que nos pusiéramos al fondo de la celda, o no nos daría la comida. Koga, Ayame y yo, nos apoyamos en la pared más lejana de la puerta. Me fijé que ésta vez el esbirro, se había dejado unas llaves colgando en la cerradura.

Estiré el brazo hacia una de las bandejas y cogí el vaso con el jugo, que me llevé a los labios y simulé que bebía. Cuando el esbirro se acercó a darle la comida a la mujer lobo, yo le tiré el líquido en el rostro y salí corriendo. Koga y Ayame le tiraron las bandejas al demonio mientras yo les abría la puerta de par en par para que pudiesen salir sin acercarse a las barras. Ellos salieron a toda prisa y yo me cogí las llaves tras encerrar al esbirro dentro de la celda.

Los lobos y yo empezamos a correr por unos pasillos, subiendo escaleras, explorando las puertas... Pudimos salir de las mazmorras con rapidez, pero al salir teníamos a un grupo de demonios esperándonos, rodeando la puerta por la que salimos. Chasqueé la lengua, ninguno de los tres nos encontrábamos en condiciones como para luchar, y yo no iba armada. La falta de buen alimento y movilidad nos mantenía débiles. Pero, para mi sorpresa, los demonios no atacaron.

Entre la multitud de demonios, se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

– ¿Os rebeláis, presos?

– ¡Escuchad! -gritó Koga- A la que vosotros adoráis por ser vuestra terrateniente, sabed no es más que un demonio dentro del cadáver de Sayaka. ¡Por eso nos encerró a Ayame y a mí! ¡Porque vimos cómo se metía dentro del cuerpo de la verdadera doncella!

Los demonios empezaron a reírse de Koga. Yo fruncí el ceño. Ahora sabía por qué motivo les habían encerrado. Los lobos se pusieron en posición de guardia, pude notar cómo se miraban Koga y Ayame. La última, cogió una hoja del lirio de su pelo, y lo tiró hacia los esbirros, a la vez que él y Koga corrían juntos formando dos remolinos y combatiendo así a los demonios, a toda velocidad.

En menos de pocos segundos, todos los esbirros estaban inconscientes, y Ayame me tendió una lanza de uno de los caídos.

Entre los tres, medio rodeamos a Sayaka, quién nos miraba con cierta hipocresía y arrogancia.

Sayaka fijando su mirada en mí.

– Tú has demostrado una valía que estaba esperando de ti.

Para mi sorpresa, Koga y Ayame, convertidos en remolino, desaparecían del lugar. Huían. No estábamos nada unidos, pero tampoco esperaba que se fuesen sin prestarme nada de ayuda, cuando yo les ayudé a salir. Malditos chuchos.

– ¿Qué quieres exactamente de mí, Sayaka?

– Solo eres un cebo vivo, para que vengan hasta aquí Sesshomaru o Haruka. Tarde o temprano vendrán a matarme y salvarte. Cuando lo hagan, les mataré, y podré vivir en paz.

– Vaya, entonces no tienes intención de matarme-dije, a la vez que tiraba a un lado mi lanza- Qué bien.

– Pero necesito algo de ti, joven Rin.

– Eso me temía. ¿Puedo preguntar qué necesitabas de Koga y Ayame?

– Les mantuve vivos porque sabía que llegaría el día en que alguien querido para Sesshomaru vendría aquí. Ellos dirigirán a Sesshomaru o Haruka hasta mi castillo.

– Lo tenías todo planeado.

– En efecto. ¿Vas a brindarme tu ayuda?

Debía aprovecharme de aquello. No iba a poder escapar, estaba segura. Pero debía aprovecharme de la situación para ganar tiempo.

– Depende. ¿Voy a seguir en una mazmorra? Porque tal vez, mi cansancio, hambre y poca higiene no me permiten ayudarte.

– ¿Intentas negociar conmigo en mi castillo?

– Si no vas a matarme, no me das ningún miedo.

– Puedo recurrir a la tortura.

– Eso puede matarme. Recuerda que solo soy humana.

Sayaka me miró, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, a la vez que yo le sonreí, a modo de reto.

– Trato hecho. Uno de mis sirvientes vendrá a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Pero atente a las consecuencias si no me ayudas. Te veré mañana aquí. -dijo Sayaka a la vez que llegaba un esbirro muy parecido al de la mazmorra y ella abandonaba el lugar.

– Gracias, entonces.-alcé la voz un poco y sonreí para mis adentros.

El esbirro empezó a caminar entre unos pasillos. Me fijé en cada puerta y ventana del castillo, por si debía huir en un momento dado. Intenté memorizar cada camino. Pronto llegamos a unas escaleras de forma de caracol, las que subimos. Arriba olía fuertemente a comida, y mi estómago reaccionó con un fuerte gruñido.

El esbirro me abrió la puerta del comedor, y allí se encontraba una mesa con un gran festín. Había todo tipo de sushi, maki, bolas de arroz, mariscos, carnes... Me senté en la mesa y empecé a comer despacio. Como sabía que no querían matarme, descarté que la comida estuviese envenenada. Todo lo contrario, era delicioso todo. Llevaba un mes comiendo asquerosidades enanas, y ahora debía aprovechar para reponer fuerzas. Debía ingeniar un plan para huir, ya que no podría purificar a Sayaka sin mi lanza.

Notaba poco a poco cómo se me llenaba el estómago. ¡Qué delicioso era todo! Jamás llegué a pensar que podría aprovecharme así del enemigo, pero también debía preocuparme por mi salud. Estaba segura de que hubiese podido enfermar en aquella mazmorra.

Ahora lo más importante era preocuparse por el motivo por el que Lady Sayaka quería mi ayuda. El Señor Sesshomaru no me dijo que ella necesitase nada, y estaba segura de que la mujer fénix sabía que yo podría purificarla. Entonces, ¿porqué yo era importante para ella?

Al terminar de comer, bebí un sorbo de sake, para celebrar que había salido de la mazmorra. No me gustó. El esbirro que anteriormente me trajo al comedor me llevó ahora por unos pasillos muy largos, con muchas puertas, hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza. El demonio se paró delante de dicha puerta, e hizo una ligera reverencia, supuse que aquella habitación me la asignaban a mí.

Entré y lo observé todo, las paredes eran de un color marrón carne. Había una mesita de té muy elegante y un enorme futón en medio de la sala. Habían dos puertas, y entonces me dí cuenta de que las habitaciones de los castillos eran todas parecidas, puesto que en la que me encontraba, era muy similar a mi habitación del castillo del Oeste.

Decidí darme un cálido baño, así que entré en lo que sabía que era un vestidor y cogí un yukata negro con un obi de color rojo. Al entrar en el baño, preparé toda la ropa, y toallas y también el agua caliente.

El cálido chorro logró que los músculos de mi espalda se relajasen. Fregué la suciedad con una esponja y volví a enjabonar, puesto que estaba realmente sucia. También enjaboné mi pelo. Disfruté del agua caliente con tranquilidad, a la vez que mi cabeza se llenaba de dudas.

¿Estaría vivo Sesshomaru?

¿Qué querría Sayaka?

¿Podría huir del castillo?

Salí de la bañera y me sequé el pelo con toalla. Peiné mi melena y me vestí con el yukata. Volví a la habitación y me dejé caer encima del futón. Por fin algo cómodo...

No me costó nada quedarme dormida.

La noche pasó rápido, no soñé, ni me desperté hasta que los primeros rayos solares chocaron en mi rostro. Eran cálidos. Al abrir por fin los ojos, me levanté a horcajadas, hasta poder estar recta del todo. Me asomé por la ventana y vi que hacía un día precioso.

Me vestí rápidamente, tras lavar mi rostro, con un kimono con un estampado de hojas de cerezo, sobre un fondo azul.

Salí al pasillo, que era desconocido para mí. Y sin saberme el camino empecé a recorrerme los pasillos, buscando la sala principal, donde Lady Sayaka me estaría esperando.

Bajé una escalera, recorrí varios pasillos, me metí en varias habitaciones... Definitivamente, me había perdido. El castillo de Sayaka parecía un laberinto por dentro.

Traté de mantener la calma y seguir inspeccionando la zona.

Subí al piso superior y crucé un pasillo que era más oscuro que los demás. La tenebrosidad del lugar, logró provocarme un ligero escalofrío por la espalda. Al fondo del oscuro pasadizo había una puerta, que por instinto, abrí poco a poco y sin hacer ruido. Me adentré en lo que parecía ser una habitación, y sobre el futón había una niña durmiendo.

¡Una niña! ¿Qué diablos hacía Sayaka con una niña?

La niña reposaba en un futón, tenía suelta su melena de color anaranjado. Su tez era blanca porcelana, pero tenía las mejillas teñidas en rojo, como si estuviese enferma.

La niña abrió sus morados ojos, sin moverse de donde estaba y clavó su mirada en mi rostro. Sus estaban húmedos, como si quisiera llorar. Me habló con una voz temblorosa, con miedo o tal vez, dolor.

– ¿Quién eres...?-susurró la niña mirándome. Se me partía el alma ver a una niña en tan deplorable estado.

– Mi nombre es Rin... ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

– Me llamo Keiko...-dijo la pequeña, antes de echarse a toser- ¿Tu me vas a curar...?

Sonreí mirándola, y acaricié su mejilla. Tenía mucha fiebre.

– ¿Donde está tu madre, pequeña?

– Mamá está muerta... -tosió varias veces- Un demonio devoró su alma...

– ¿Eres la hija de Lady Sayaka?

– Sí...

– Ven, debo bajarte ésa fiebre o te pondrás grave...-dije a la vez que cogía a la pequeña en brazos.

Notaba la alta temperatura de la piel de Keiko, en los brazos que rodeaban mi cuello. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Porqué motivo el demonio que se había metido dentro de Sayaka no había eliminado a la hija? ¿Porqué la mantenía con viva? ¿Porqué la niña estaba enferma?

Salí de los pasadizos, andando rápido, mientras la niña me indicaba dónde estaban las habitaciones de invitados. Subí y bajé varias escaleras, y recorrí varios pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación que me habían asignado.

Una vez allí, le quité el kimono a la niña y le dí un baño de agua fría, para que así le bajase la temperatura corporal. Después, la volví a vestir y la tumbé sobre mi futón, y le puse una toalla húmeda en la frente.

La niña irradiaba un aura de luz que no era pura. Keiko era un demonio, como Sesshomaru, estaba segura de ello. Pero su aura, era extraña, parpadeaba pureza y maldad.

La puerta corrediza de mi habitación se abrió de repente, y unos pasos rodearon el futón.

Era Sayaka, que miraba a la niña con ojos llenos de preocupación.

– El cuerpo que tienes delante, es el de Keiko. La hija de la verdadera terrateniente. -me explicó- Pero dentro de ella se encuentra mi hija Kasumi tratando de devorar el alma de Keiko, para así, apoderarse de su cuerpo y poder vivir. Del mismo modo que lo hice yo.

– ¿Pretendes deshacerte del alma de Keiko? Pero entonces... Keiko morirá.

– Para que mi hija pueda vivir, sí. Por eso necesito que tú elimines la luz sagrada de su alma, y así Kasumi pueda apoderarse del cuerpo de Keiko.

– ¡Me pides que mate a una niña inocente! ¡Tu hija es un ser malvado, igual que tú! Escúchame bien... ¡jamás te prestaré mi ayuda!

– ¡Guardias!

– Si me matas tu hija Kasumi morirá, tenlo por seguro. El cuerpo es incompatible con ella. Keiko es demasiado pura y Kasumi es un foco de maldad. El cuerpo de Keiko no soportará el choque de almas durante mucho más. Ya ha enfermado, acabarán muriendo ambas.

_Una de las dos debe morir. Y debe ser Kasumi., _pensé.

– ¿Cuál es la auténtica forma de tu hija?

– Ella y yo tenemos la misma forma. Somos aves demoníacas.

– ¿Dónde está el verdadero cuerpo de tu hija?

– Lo destruyeron hace siete años.

– Sayaka, tu hija ya está muerta. Lo único que puedo hacer es salvar su alma, o irá al infierno. Además, no tengo el poder suficiente... Es Kagome quién sí puede hacerlo. Yo no soy sacerdotisa todavía.

Sayaka se levantó y entraron varios guardias que me inmovilizaron cogiéndome entre todos.

– Las dagas con las que herí a tu querido Sesshomaru, estaban envenenadas. ¿Recuerdas a un tal Naraku? El veneno es todavía más poderoso que el suyo. Si se acerca al castillo, el veneno empezará a hacerle efecto como reacción al aura que emite el edificio. Una vez el veneno se haya activado, no hay marcha atrás, por mucho que se aleje del castillo. No dudes en que morirá si viene a salvarte. Si salvas a mi hija, te dejaré ir con él. Mira esto.

Sayaka extendió su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano, de donde salió una esfera de luz. Allí pude ver a Koga y Ayame en la aldea, hablando con Sesshomaru y los demás. Koga había ido a pedir ayuda para que me salvasen, pero si venían... Sesshomaru moriría. Todos hablaban de atacar el castillo esa noche.

– ¡Lo tenías todo planeado!

– Exactamente. Tienes hasta ésta que se ponga el sol. Si no salvas a mi hija, te mataré. Luego usaré a la sacerdotisa Kagome que se acerca. Ten en cuenta que tus amigos llegarán ésta noche.

Los esbirros me soltaron cuando Sayaka abandonó la habitación. Entonces escuché un jadeo ahogado, que venía del futón. Keiko estaba muy roja, la fiebre le había vuelto a subir.

Miré a un esbirro.

– Traed comida, fruta y agua fría. La niña debe comer o morirá.

El pequeño demonio se fue de la habitación, hacia la cocina.

Me arrodillé delante de la cabeza de Keiko. La niña parecía estar sufriendo. Cogí una de sus manos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba segura que debía salvarla a ella, y no a la hija de Sayaka. Pero sin mi lanza, era incapaz de canalizar mis poderes de sacerdotisa. Aunque nunca lo había intentado.

Concentré mi toda mi fuerza en la mano de Keiko. Su aura no cambiaba, seguía en un constante parpadeo. Si lograba separar a Kasumi de Keiko, probablemente nos atacaría. Estaba segura de que si se daba el caso, nos mataría. Pero si nos metíamos entre los guardias del castillo, que desconocían tal hecho, tal vez atacarían al demonio. Pero no podía arriesgarme a ello, ni podía huir puesto que había un guardia detrás de la puerta de mi habitación y la ventana era muy alta.

Pronto trajeron una bandeja llena de comida. Había caldo, carne a trozos, y un plato lleno de fruta pelada y cortada. Incorporé a Keiko y ella empezó a comer con lentitud.

– Si no huyes pronto, te matarán. -dijo Keiko, tocando mi brazo.- No quiero que te maten.

– No puedo huir, estamos rodeadas, y la ventana está muy alta.

– Pero te van a matar...

– Ya lo sé. No podré liberarme, Keiko. Pero vendrá una amiga mía, ella va vestida con un kimono de sacerdotisa. Ella podrá liberarte de Kasumi. Y te llevarán al castillo del Oeste. Te llevarán con tu tía Haruka...

– ¿Mi tía está viva?

– Sí, así es.

– No lo sabía... Creí que estaba muerta, eso me dijo mi madre.

– ¿Tu madre dijo que Haruka estaba muerta?

– Sí, me dijo que cuando se arrepintió de haberla desterrado, ella misma acudió a la que era la aldea en la que vivía, pero estaba arrasada por demonios. Y como que mi tía no puede defenderse porque no tiene poderes, mi madre dijo que seguro que estaba muerta. Luego se puso muy mala, y el demonio se aprovechó y se apoderó de su cuerpo debilitado.

– No es así... El Señor Sesshomaru, la llevó a vivir a su castillo del Oeste. Supongo que antes del ataque a la aldea en la que vivía Haruka.

– ¿Y cómo es mi tía Haruka...?

– Ella, al principio no me gustaba nada... Pero luego descubrí que estaba ciega por un odio que ella no merecía. Tu tía es una persona muy respetuosa y amable, seguro que te gustará.

– Rin... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor...?

– Claro.

– Intenta quitarle el demonio al cuerpo de mi madre...-dijo, y se puso a toser de nuevo-

– Yo no voy a poder hacerlo, Keiko. No soy tan poderosa... Pero estoy segura que mi amiga Kagome podrá con ello... Tu tía Haruka también quiere que ése malvado ser salga del cuerpo de su hermana...

Keiko se quedó dormida en el futón. Yo me apoyé sobre la pared, y miré la ventana. El cielo estaba anaranjado, sabía que ya pronto alguien vendría a por mí, para llevarme ante Sayaka y matarme. Y luego, sabía que cuando llegase Sesshomaru, él moriría... Y yo no podía hacer nada para detener todo aquello. Cerré los ojos unos instantes, y suspiré amargamente, notando cómo caía una lágrima por mi mejilla. No me preocupaba morir. Me daba miedo que Sesshomaru viniese a salvarme, y muriese él. Es lo que iba a pasar. Si solo pudiese alertarles...

Pensé en lo bueno que tendría morir. Sayaka no se saldría con la suya, respecto a la vida de Keiko. Y con un poco de suerte, incluso podría volver a ver a mis padres y a la anciana Kaede. Pero Sesshomaru... Él moriría. Y yo no podría evitarlo.

– ¡Maldito gato! ¡Muere! -se escuchó desde fuera de mi habitación.

Corrí hacia la puerta, para asomarme, y en el suelo se hallaba sentado Sora, el gato que conocí en el castillo del Oeste. Mi gato. El esbirro le atacaba varias veces con una lanza, pero no lograba hacerle daño, puesto que el minino estaba rodeado de un campo de fuerza. Yo agarré un plato de la bandeja, y lo rompí. Cuando el esbirro estaba de espaldas, le clavé el pedazo de plato más largo en el cuello, y el esbirro murió al acto. El gato al verme se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a lamerme el rostro, yo sonreí.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Sora...? ¿Vienes a decirme adiós...?

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que si el gato estaba allí, solo podía significar que Sesshomaru estaba cerca, y Kagome o el monje habían colocado un campo de fuerza alrededor del gato. Cogí a Keiko en brazos y con la lanza del esbirro caído empecé a seguir a Sora, el que se puso a correr entre los pasillos. Tuve que eliminar a varios demonios más, pero me resultó fácil, puesto que eran muy débiles.

Bajé unas escaleras que llevaban al gran salón y ahí estaba él, junto a Kagome.

Fijé los ojos en el demonio del pelo de plata. Estaba allí, estaba bien. Me acerqué rápidamente a él, no había tiempo para saludos, no había tiempo para nada.

– Tenemos que purificar a...

– No. Hay que salir de aquí. Ahora.

Sentí la mirada interrogativa del demonio y la sacerdotisa.

– Hacedme caso, por favor. Hay que salir de aquí, ahora. Tú no deberías estar aquí... Vá-vámonos, por favor...

Sesshomaru no entendía nada, lo sentía en su mirada. En su ceño fruncido. Pero finalmente asintió. Los tres salimos corriendo por los jardines del castillo de Sayaka, y pronto empezaron a perseguirnos. Ah-Un estaba escondido entre unos árboles. Le dí la niña a Kagome, y ella, se subió sobre Ah-Un. Sesshomaru me cargó entre sus brazos , al estilo nupcial,mientras yo cogía a Sora y empezó a volar junto al dragón bicéfalo.

Recorrimos los aires, y pronto salimos de las tierras del Este. Fijé mi mirada en Sesshomaru, el cual estaba apretando su mandíbula, y sudando. Entonces empecé a preocuparme, el demonio de la luna en la frente, parecía estar sufriendo. Y solo podía estar sufriendo por el veneno. Entonces, era verdad...

Pronto se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Me abracé a Sesshomaru a la vez que volaba, y nos adentramos en las tierras del Oeste. Llegamos a la aldea y Sesshomaru me dejó en el suelo, mirándome.

– ¿Quién es la niña?-preguntó, con voz dolorida.

– No te lo vas a creer... Pero... Ahí ves a una niña, con dos almas. El cuerpo de la chica, es la sobrina de Haruka. Pero dentro del cuerpo, también hay el alma de la hija del demonio que está dentro de Sayaka.

Miré a Kagome y ella, puso a Keiko en el suelo. Ambas nos arrodillamos a su lado, y cogimos las manos de la niña. Gracias al poder de Kagome, el aura de la niña empezó a purificarse, hasta que finalmente, salió despedida un alma de su cuerpo. Era el alma de Kasumi. Kagome tocó el alma que salió del cuerpo, y ésta se purificó en un momento y ascendió al cielo.

Keiko se despertó al instante y se puso de pie. Ahora se encontraba libre de sufrimiento. La muchacha tenía un color realmente mejorado, y ya no tenía fiebre. Su sonrisa era preciosa, y sus ojos morados destellaban felicidad.

– ¡Rin!-sonrió, a la vez que noté sus brazos entorno a mi cuerpo-

– Te dije que mi amiga te salvaría, pequeña Keiko...-sonreí, a la vez que pasaba la palma de mi mano por su pelo.

Mientras abrazaba a Keiko, alcé la vista para mirar a Sesshomaru. Llevaba veinte días sin verle, y dudando de si estaba vivo o no. Él parecía estar bien, pero estaba demasiado serio.

– Escucha, pequeña, ¿porque no vas con Kagome? Dile que te presente a Sango, y sus hijos.

– ¡Vale! -dijo la pequeña, sonriente, a la vez que se iba con la sacerdotisa- ¡adiós!

Sonreí mirando a la pequeña, y la despedí con la mano. Después mi giré a mirar a Sesshomaru y me acerqué a él.

– ¿Cómo estás?

– Eso tú, que has estado con ellos casi un mes.

– Me preocupas más tú... Sayaka dijo que... Te había envenenado con un veneno más fuerte que el que usaba Naraku. Si eso es cierto, Kagome y yo podemos purificarlo...

– Rin, estoy bien.

Asentí ante las palabras de Sesshomaru, aun que no me creía sus palabras. Le miré y cogí aire, para volver a asentir. Me acerqué a él y dejé caer mi mejilla sobre su pecho, a la vez que él me rodeaba con sus brazos.

– Perdóname; te he estado buscando. Pero no sabía en qué zona estaba el castillo.

– Creí que estabas muerto...-murmuré cerrando los ojos.

– Estoy vivo, Rin. No temas más. Ahora está todo bien.

Cogí aire lentamente escuchando sus palabras, a la vez que escuchaba los latidos de su pecho. Él ponía una mano sobre mi mejilla. Su piel era fría, pero seguía siendo tan suave. Puse una mano en su abdomen, encima de la armadura, justo donde estaría su herida.

– Se ha curado, no te preocupes Rin...-susurró y depositó un suavísimo beso sobre mi pelo.

Noté de nuevo ésas mariposas en mi estómago, formando un huracán dentro de mí. Recordé que la última vez que estuvimos así, casi nos besamos. Noté un fuerte sonrojo, y oculté mi rostro, apretándolo contra su hombro.

_Nadie sabe cuánto te quiero...,_pensé.

– Deberías ir a la aldea, están preocupados por ti.

Asentí ligeramente, ante sus palabras. Me costaba separarme de él, pero sabía que había gente que me esperaba. Así que me separé de él, y cogí su mano, con suavidad. Ambos empezamos a andar hacia el poblado.

Shippo fue el que primero me recibió, con un fuerte abrazo y un "me alegro de que estés bien. Le sonreí, el pequeño Shippo era adorable.

– Rin...

Me giré al oír mi nombre, y encontré a Kohaku tras un árbol. El exterminador se acercó a mi, pero mantuvo las distancias. Yo le miré y le dediqué una ligera sonrisa. Me dí cuenta de que todo lo que sucedió ya no tenía importancia para mí, y que siendo mi amigo no podíamos estar enfadados. Me acerqué a él y le rodeé con ambos brazos. Él respondió a mi abrazo.

– Siento todo lo que pasó.-dijo- Estaba preocupado por ti. Cuando Koga llegó explicando dónde estabas, quise ayudarte pero...

– Está bien, Kohaku, era muy peligroso. Pero debo ir a ver a los demás.

Él asintió y me dejó ir. Sesshomaru me miraba, y él asentía, con orgullo en la mirada.

– ¡Rin! -se escuchó a unos metros de distancia.

Era la exterminadora, que vino corriendo hasta mi posición y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Yo cerré mis brazos entorno a sus hombros y sin saber el motivo, me eché a llorar. Tal vez era la tensión, o la emoción del momento.

– No sabes cuánto os echaba de menos...-susurraba- Ha sido horrible estar encerrada... Echaba de menos la luz del sol...

Sango llenaba de besos mis mejillas y acariciaba mi espalda. Nos separamos a los pocos minutos y de la mano fuimos juntas a su casa, donde me esperaban también el monje e Inuyasha. Y los lobos Koga y Ayame.

Todos me recibieron muy bien, festejaron mi llegada, mi buena salud... Incluso sacaron unos dulces que comimos entre risas. Me estiré en el suelo y apoyé la cabeza en las rodillas de Kagome.

– Kagome.-susurré- ¿Has visto algo raro en...Sesshomaru? ¿Crees que puede estar envenenado...?

– Yo no le he visto ninguna luz oscura, pero volveré a mirar.

Asentí, ambas nos levantamos y salimos de la cabaña, hacia donde estaba el demonio de la luna en la frente. Miré a Kagome, la que negaba mirándome.

– Está limpio, no te preocupes. -me dijo, dándome una caricia en el brazo.

Asentí mirándola y me acerqué a Sesshomaru cuando Kagome se metió en la cabaña. Dejé caer mi frente sobre el hombro de Sesshomaru durante un corto segundo.

– Han sido veinte días largos. -dijo él.

– Muy largos.-coincidí.- ¿Volvemos a casa?

Él sonrió.

– Sí, volvamos.


End file.
